In Another World
by Watson and Holmes
Summary: When three girls find themselves in Narnia,lives will change forever.But when a waiting hidden evil comes out of hiding,wanting revenge,things go amiss.Especially when the two friends start to have some feelings for two certain Kings.GoldeAgePete/OC Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1:Words

**I started a new FanFic story and this is my second. I prefer to do one story at a time. So I hope you'll like this story and please review! Review, review, review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters. I only own the characters of my own imagination. That's all! **

**Note: This story is written from the point of view of one of my characters named Melina. **

**ATTENTION: This chapter has been fixed and Glossip Girl 101 and I are writing this! It will say so in further chapters and notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Words**

I was day dreaming again. That's all I do when it was gloomy weather. I always feel tired when ever it was rainy and cloudy. I didn't know what to do in the whole house. Well, I did have my books! I always enjoyed reading and they did always keep me busy. They are what I called my silent friends.

Friends. I really missed my best friend. Together we always found something to do or talk about. But on summer holidays, it was really hard to be on contact with each other, especially when ones traveling.

Now I'm just lying on the bed in my room with my beloved book. It was actually a thick collection, with all seven stories from the Chronicles of Narnia, written by C.S Lewis. It was my most favorite fantasies, and the two movies are just wonderful. My younger sister must be right when she says I'm "Narnia crazy", which I presume she means that I'm a huge Narnia fan. I did have to admit it.

But there's something else I had to admit now. I'm bored. I never liked admitting that I was bored.

I must have fallen asleep, and I must have dropped the book I was holding because it wasn't in my hand and my sister, Mary, was shaking me and yelling me awake.

"Melina, Melina! Wake up! Look at your book! It's on the floor but it's …."

"What. Is. Your. Problem. Waking me up and scaring me like that! Yes, my book is on the floor but it's what? Filled with words!" I said hissing grumpily for being woken up. But as I bent over to pick up the book that was open upwards revealing the pages, I noticed that it was _not_ filled with words, but looked completely blank except for a few words that said:

_Imagine a day … when a book swings open on silent hinges, and a place you've never seen before welcomes you home. Imagine …today._

The words or poem whatever actually gave me a ring in the bell, but where I read them before I couldn't put a finger on.

_When a book swings open on silent hinges and a place you never seen before welcomes you home._

I read that before from somewhere, but where? The Inkheart trilogy? No, it wouldn't fit to well in there.

_Imagine a day. Imagine …today._

Got it! I ran to my rather large and very full bookshelf and pulled out a beautiful picture book that I just adored called _Imagine a Day_. I flipped to the last page and there it was, word for word, both exactly the same. But what could it mean? Could it, no.

"Mary, I have to ask you two favors. First, slap me. Across the face really hard if you could." She looked at me through narrow eyes.

"Are you sure this is not a trick?" she said unbelieving me.

"This is not a trick. Just do it, please." I said, practically begging her. I needed to know if I was dreaming.

Ow. That hurt.

"Okay. Now the second favor, um, check all the wardrobes, doors, closets, anything in the house. Don't miss one! And check really hard while I think about this."

"Melina, do you really think I'm going to do that?! Just because I'm ten years old doesn't mean I'm going to believe those movies." She said with a practical tone and her hands on her hips. "And you didn't tell me what was wrong with your book." She said sternly. She has to know everything. _Ten year olds._

"Well why not come and see for yourself." I said sternly back.

We both looked down at the two books on the floor when I herd a bumping noise come from the closet behind me. I got up to open it and when I did a squirrel came running out. I looked further in between the clothes and blinked a few times. For what I saw was a _forest_.

"Mary, give me my Narnia book and come look." I said not taking my eyes off the green landscape of trees in my closet scared that they might vanish if I looked away.

When she handed the book into my hands, I heard her gasp beside me.

"See it? Come on, I want to go in. This is no opportunity to miss!" I exclaimed stepping in and pulling her in with me.

It was just amazing! I just couldn't believe it! It is there! I am here!

"Melina, what's going on?" Mary asked in a worried sort of way.

"Don't worry. Let's walk for a while and I'm sure we'll find out. Now, I wonder if we're close to Beruna or the Dancing Lawn or anywhere else like that." I reassured looking around. But the only response I got was that what-are-you-talking-about look.

We walked for not very long when we heard movement not to far. Panic and excitement went right through me. I didn't know the time we were in so I didn't know what the reaction to whatever or whoever it was. I hoped they would be friendly, but if they meant harm, then we're in trouble.

"Who's that?" I heard Mary call. I knew then that I should have warned her.

"Mary, be quiet! Listen, don't say anything about," I was cut off by a voice I knew very well and that I missed talking to.

"Melina, is that you? Oh, God, here the hell am I?! I was just walking into Burberry at the mall, and poof! I'm here!" said my very pretty and best friend Evelyn, staying frozen into her spot, carrying a dozen shopping bags, all from designer stores, dressed head-to-toe in Armani, with her jaw dropped to the floor, and her sunglasses covering her shocked eyes.

"Evelyn! We're in Narnia!" I yelled at her, smiling broadly, walking over to her, Mary at my side. This time, she was so shocked, she dropped her shopping bags. She took off her glasses and looked around.

"No _WAY!"_ She yelled."EHMAGAWD! I can't believe this is actually happening to me!"

"I know! Isn't it so exciting?! I've always been dreaming of such miracles, but I never even thought that such thing could be true!" I exclaimed back to her.

"You're _always _dreaming. You're the biggest dreamer that could live on the planet!" Mary cut in. I noticed the sarcasm in her voice and looked at her through narrow eyes.

"Don't worry Melina, you're not going mad. It's all true that we're here, in some magical land." Evelyn said teasingly and patted my shoulder jokingly. We all giggled at her attempt in saying it in a sweet voice.

"Yes well, I was going to tell Mary something but I think I should tell you too. This is important. OK, so we can't act like we know..." I started to say after recovering.

"Where are we?" interrupted Mary.

"Most likely we're in a land that I had always dreamed of being in and I'm sure you, Evelyn and many other people have dreamed of coming too..." I said with delight of the idea of it.

"You mean Hogwarts?" asked Evelyn with a smile.

"No silly, Narnia! I already said so! Doesn't it look like it?" I couldn't think of a better place than Narnia.

"I just thought that this was the Forbidden Forest." she said.

"So as I was saying before, we have to..."

"So what do we do now?" Mary interrupted, again.

It was clear she wasn't in the mood to listen and I closed my eyes and breathed in hard in annoyance and frustration.

"That's an obvious question. So it gets an obvious answer: Ask for directions." said Evelyn jumping in to save me from answering after noticing my annoyance.

"You are close to Lantern Waste. Just a very quick walk and short walk that way next to a small stream you should see the Lamp Post." said a very friendly voice from behind me.

I turned around after seeing the shocked expression on Evelyn's and Mary's face to see a floating figure of a woman. She was purely made of leaves, a few flower petals and I even noticed a few cherries.

A dyad.

"Thanks for the direction. May I ask who the ruler is currently?" I said after recovering from the shock.

She giggled before answering and said "It is quite clear that the White Witch is no longer Narnia's ruler so the only answer to that is the Four Kings and Queens."

"For how long were they here?" asked Evelyn.

"It has been four years already." said the dyad.

"OK, well thank you for everything. You have been great help. We should be on our way now. Come on Evel." I said pulling my sister and friend the direction the dyad had pointed.

"Any time! If you need help with directions again just ask any one of us!" she called after us then floated up to what I presumed her cherry tree.

"What's the hurry Melina? We still got years before any Telmarine invasion." Evelyn said to me once we reached the Lamp Post.

"Shh! They'll hear you! Listen, we got to act like we don't know Narnia or its future. Act like we don't know anything or anyone. As if there are no books or movies!" I whispered to both my companions.

"How come? Why not?" Mary asked looking confused.

"Melina's right, Mary. We can't make anyone suspicious. It wouldn't be great to explain everything and have no one believe us. Not just for our sake but theirs as well. It just isn't meant to be for them to know." Evel explained to Mary.

"We'd just ruin things or even disorder Narnia's future." I said rephrasing Evelyn's last sentence. There was a confusing silence between us.

"So where do we go now? We reached the lamp post." Evelyn said breaking the silence.

"Well I don't think we should just wait around for a faun to take us to his house for tea." Mary replied, then realizing what she just talked about, slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh boy, this could take a while. But if I remember right, on the map it showed that if we fallow this stream east then we'll come to the river where Beavers Dam is."

"How can you be so sure?" question Evelyn raising an eyebrow.

"Well take a look and correct me if I'm wrong. I've studied that map long enough." I handed the book over.

"You have it with you?! Why didn't you show me before?! How did I not notice you holding it?!" she cried grabbing the book and flipping it to the map.

"As if your life depended on it!" I laughed.

"Well ya, in a way it does! What if we got lost or something?" she huffed.

"Ssh! Not in front of Mary!"

"Nice try. But you'll have to save yourself another way." she joked noticing my defeat.

"Trust me, I know we're going!" I reassured.

"OK then. Tell me, which way is East and which is South?" she said challenging me.

"That way is east. The way the stream flows. Think about it Evel. It flows all the way past Beavers Dam, to the Great River, past Beruna and down to the ocean on the other side of Narnia where Cair Paravel is." I finished my little speech leaving both of them wide mouthed.

"You win." Evelyn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thought so." I said satisfied. I turned to my sister, "Mary, you have been awfully quite. Not likely of you." I replied noticing her silence.

"Well you know more than me, I don't think I'll be any help." she explained.

"True. So what are we waiting for? Enough chit-chat. Let's follow the stream east." Evelyn said, clearly having full confidence now.

"Onward!" I cried and turned around to giggle with my companions.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter, and it may be a rough start,but please tell us of what you think of it. It will be greatly appreciated! We'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, so keep an eye out!They will be much better!But for now, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meetings

**Here's chapter 2! It will continue to be in Melina's point of view, but at the end there will be a switch of views. **  
**I'd like to give a whole lot of thanks to my best friend known as Gossip Girl 101 for helping me out with this chapter and giving ideas springing to my mind. You're the best!**  
**So I hope you all enjoy this story! Or at least this chapter for now!**  
**ATTENION: CHAPTER HAS BEEN FIXED BY MOI! GLOSSIP GIRL 101**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

As we followed the stream I hummed some of the tunes from the Narnia movies and Evelyn was staring at the map trying to memorize it like how I did. Mary, on the other hand, was splashing through the stream and jumping and laughing her way in the water.

"Mary, stop splashing around! You're soaking your clothes and soon soak us! And I don't think it would be wise to bother anything living there." I said to her.

"Umm, Melina, what could possibly be living there except for a few fish that I don't see?"

"AHHH!" Evelyn's piercing scream interrupted Mary's sarcastic quote when a splash of water came up to her head. That's when she _finally_ looked up to us, holding a cashmere Yves St. Laurent cardigan, since she was looking through all the things she bought.

"_Please_, stop splashing Mary. We don't want to get wet, and the water almost ruined my new cashmere cardigan! Do you know how expensive and precious it is?"

"It wasn't me, Evelyn! It was the water. It just splashed up by itself!"

Evelyn looked at it wide eyed and stepped back with Mary doing the same. Understanding came to me and I walked over to the stream and look in. There was no solid body that could have sent the water up so I was guessing right.

"Hello?" I called into it.

"Melina, get back! You don't know what's in there! It's _clearly, _not just fish!" warned Evelyn.

Nothing happened. I was just starting to think Mary just said that so that she won't get the blame.

Then the water started to rise and my guess from before seemed to be right after all.

There stood yet another figure of a women but this time made of pure water that was floating around and not threatening to spill all over.

She looked at us then said in a quite annoyed voice, "What is it that you want? What's the reason you're going jumping through my body, which is sending me all over the place?"

Evelyn relaxed a bit and had the face of realization of what I was talking about. Mary stepped back a little with embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry if my sister has bothered you. She's still young and is always looking for fun, she had no idea you were there." I said apologetically.

The water spirit, or naide, turned her watery head to look at Mary's sorry brown eyes, and smiled softly as she and Evelyn walked closer to us.

"That's quite all right. I should be sorry for splashing and fuming at you. It was an honest mistake." She replied kindly back. "So where are you three fine daughters of Eve headed to?"

"We're just following the stream hoping it would lead us somewhere." said Evelyn eying at me.

"Well if you're hoping to reach Cair Paravel then you're headed the right way." She told us.

I smiled at Evelyn with a face that said "told you so" as she smiled back in defeat.

"My name is Aquania. May I ask what your names are? It is good to introduce ourselves when making new friends, and I do love to make friends." said the naide Aquania.

"My name's Melina." I told her holding my hand back.

"And I'm Evelyn." Holding her hand back, just as successful as me.

"I'm Mary."

"And a merry little child you are. I'm afraid I can't stay long; I promised someone I'd meet them today. Besides, you three have a long journey ahead of you and I best not distract you. Good bye dear friends, I hope to see you soon." She said, disappearing into the waters.

We waved of to her when I noticed Evelyn's hands empty.

"Where's my book?' I said trying to sound calm.

"Don't worry, it's in here. It wouldn't be good if Aquania saw it." She replied nudging a Loius Vuitton bag over her shoulder that I hadn't noticed before.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned.

"Very observant of you, Melina. I had it all along." She teased smiling.

"That's Melina for you." Mary huffed.

"Ok, ok. Come on, let's get going." I said attempting to cut the subject.

"Yes, let us get going. It is quite observant of you to notice that times wasting." Evelyn said still smiling.

"We get the point. I'm very _observant_. Now come on."

So we continued our journey and after a while of not paying attention I was startled by Mary's cry that pierced the silence.

"Melina! Evelyn! Look over there! We almost made it! I see the Dam!"

And sure enough, there it was. What caught my attention were the two horses waiting outside by the door.

When we reached the front door and knocked on it, we heard talking and shuffling come from inside. The door opened and there stood a rather tall beaver.

"Hello. We …."Evelyn started to talk when the beaver interrupted her.

"Oh hello there, I don't believe I've ever seen you before." Said who we realized was Mrs. Beaver.

"That's because we've never been here before. You see, we came here all of a sudden, like magically." I said excitedly. I really couldn't help myself, it was all too exciting!

"Who is at the door, Mrs. Beaver?" came a gentle voice from inside. Then two figures with faces I easily recognized appeared at the door. If I didn't know any better, they were both Lucy and Susan Pevensie, the now Queens of Narnia.

"Oh, hello there. Why not come on in. You all seem so tired." Lucy said cheerfully and Mrs. Beaver led us in.

Mr. Beaver and Susan were sitting at a little table in the middle of the room. I walked in shyly as Mary clutched my hand as the others smiled at us. I looked at Evelyn, still holding her precious shopping bags, and we both shared nervous smiles.

"Ah, new company, eh? I don't believe we met before. Come and sit, we got royal company here as well." Mr. Beaver said gesturing to some chairs.

"Thank you, I'm Evelyn, and this is my best friend Melina and her little sister Mary." Evelyn said introducing us, noticing my loss of words. It shouldn't be much different speaking to them then from the other Narnian water and tree spirit, but for some reason I felt more shocked to talk to the beavers, or was it the fact that the Queens were present?

"I'm Queen Susan the Gentle, of Narnia." She introduced and held her hand out, positive that we knew what it meant.

"And I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant, of Narnia. But you could just call us by our names, we don't prefer formalities when not at court." She said cheerily, but with a Queenly tone still in her voice, gesturing her hand out like her sister.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said, finally finding my voice.

"As of you, and this is Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. They are dear friends of ours." Susan gestured to the beavers. It felt funny for me to be introduced to people I have already seen and knew the names to, but it felt good to meet them in person.

"So what are you three young girls doing around these parts?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"Well, you see, we didn't exactly come from this _world_; we found it by mere luck, or actually by some magic. My sister and I came through a closet." I explained. Lucy and Susan both looked at each other with understanding faces.

"And as I just walked into Burberry at the mall, I was here instead of a store, full of clothes." Evelyn explained, gesturing down to her shopping bags.

"We know exactly what you mean, so don't worry about all this explanation. But right now I'm afraid we can't stay for long. It is a long trip to Cair Paravel, our castle, and it sure wouldn't be wise to make our brothers worry. We did promise to be back in five days. Thank you for the tea Mrs. Beaver." Susan said standing up.

"Yes, thank you. It was splendid to see you again." Lucy said making her way up then turned to us, "You should come with us, we'll take you. You are going to need to come to Cair Paravel if you are to stay in Narnia." She said smiling.

"Thank you so much, we really do appreciate it." Evelyn said.

"It's no problem, and good bye Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. We'll see you in two weeks from now at the ball." Susan said walking out the door while Lucy got the horses untied.

"Good bye dears and take care." Mrs. Beaver called as we got onto the horses. Mary shared with Susan and Lucy insisted on walking. Evelyn and I didn't want to take her horse and let the Queen walk, so we agreed to walk together.

As we traveled on, the two Pevensies explained to us everything about their kingdom and themselves. I tried to act like I didn't know anything and was interested in hearing about it. But when I heard them in person about everything, I did feel like I wanted to hear about everything, for hearing about it in person with them was very different from reading it in any book or watching any movie.

They spoke of their kingdom with such love, but whenever they spoke of family or Aslan, they spoke of it with the deepest of love. We were able to get along with each other very well and laughed at a plenty of jokes.

When nightfall came, we chose a sheltered are of trees and settled there. Lucy said it could take two days if we wake up early enough. Narnia wasn't the largest of kingdoms, but it was still a splendid place.

The sun was just rising when I woke up from the sound of whinnying horses and saw Lucy and Susan rising up to get prepared.

"I'll walk today. You three already had yesterday, its only fair." Susan said when she realized I was awake, swinging her bow and arrows over her  
shoulder.

"Alright, if you insist, of course. I don't know if Mary will exactly do the same." I told her.

"She's young; she doesn't have to walk if she doesn't want to." Susan said back.

"She's ten." I said.

"Not very talkative though, is she?" said Lucy.

"Oh she is _very _talkative, just I guess after all that happened she's just a little shy and scared. Otherwise it isn't at all normal for her to be quite." I said smiling.

"Is it time to wake up now? Where's my maid?" asked a very sleepy Evelyn.

"Well yes if we want to get to the Cair as soon as possible." Said Lucy as she got up onto her horse.

"And Evelyn, we're in Narnia, not at home." I explained.

"Oh yeah. No maids." She said, rather annoyed, She wasn't used to this routine at all.

"Wake up Mary, its time to get going." I tried waking her up. She stood up groggily and looked around, almost forgetting where we were.

We continued on our journey as the sun rose higher and Cair Paravel came to view far of in the distance. The white palace looked stunning in the sunlight as the rays bounced of its high stone walls.

"Its beautiful." breathed in Evelyn who had taken in the seen next to me.

"Wait till you come up close to it, then it will take your breath away." Lucy said cheerily.

"I'm sure it will." I responded back to her.

"How much longer will it take to get there? I can't wait to see it." Mary finally commented.

"It's nice to hear your voice Mary." Susan joked laughing.

"It looks like Mary is finally getting along!" I cried cheerily.

It was past noon when we finally arrived at the gates to the castle. There were fauns and centaurs guarding the gates, who bowed to the Queens as they led us to inside past many doors. When we entered a courtyard, a very familiar faun who was caring many rolls of parchment come up to us and spoke with a welcoming tone in his voice.

"Welcome home, my Queens. I hope you had a safe journey. Your brothers are in a meeting right now. May I ask who your gests here are?" he said with a smile that didn't seem to want to come of his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus. We would like you to meet some new friends who we have met back at the Dam." Lucy said cheerily to her friend.

"Tumnus, these are Melina, Evelyn, and Mary. Melina, Evelyn, Mary, meet Mr. Tumnus, he's a very loyal faun and a very dear friend." Susan introduced.

"We've heard quiet a lot about you from Queen Lucy" I smiled.

"Well I just might start hearing a lot about you from her as well." He said smiling back. We all laughed at the very soon to be true statement.

"Well I'd best get going. Lot of work to do in such little time, especially with the ball coming up in two weeks from now. Good day." He said bowing and walking away.

"Well let's get you three inside. It wouldn't be proper for you to meet the Kings of Narnia in those." Susan said looking back at us. She obviously meant me and Mary's house clothes and Evelyn's twenty first century clothing.

They lead us through many corridors and rooms that I felt like I was in a maze. Every room we entered was beautifully decorated and every hallway had splendid painting on every corner of the walls.

We finally came to a stop at some doors and when they opened it we were looking at a huge, beautiful room with three beds at different corners. The tapestry for each was colored in a fine blue and yellow pattern.

"This is were you'll sleep for the nights. Your wardrobes are not exactly full but don't worry, Susan will help you with that no doubt. Everything you'll need is here and the bathroom is right there in the doors to the left." Lucy explained to us pointing at the doors and showing us around the room.

Susan walked over to one of the wardrobes and flung the doors open. It was not totally full but there was still some, from what I can see just from here, gorgeous dresses of so many colors.

"Now let's chose you three a dress. Now Evelyn, Melina, what are your favorite colors? I'm sure we could find you something that you will like." She said examining the dresses.

"I'm sure I would like any dress from there, but ok blue. My favorite is blue." I said walking closer.

"I like purple, if you have any there." Evelyn said next to me.

Susan rummaged through the dresses while calling out for behind her, "Lucy, check your dresses and see if you could find something for Mary. Perhaps one of your older ones could fit her. Now how about these? They are just perfect!" she turned to us as Lucy and Mary ran out the room.

What she held in front of us were two stunning dresses. They both had such delicate sowing in the patterns that I was scared of touching it in case it might just give away and fall apart. The blue had silver swirls sown around the dress and the violet one had flowery patterns sewn around it, both threads were silver.

"Oh, Queen Susan, they are just so beautiful, I don't think I could ever wear one!" Evelyn exclaimed looking at the dresses in awe. I was just breathless.

"Non sense, of course you could wear it! And you will. Hear, take them and put them on, and that's an order!" she said putting the gowns into our hands and walking over to the mirror counter. "And when you're dressed I'll help with your hair." She said still smiling.

Lucy and Mary came back into the room with a pink dress in her hands. It too, was beautifully decorated. We quickly got dressed in cover when the Queens left to change into their own clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror, shocked that it was actually me I was seeing.

"Alright, Susan can not fix my hair, I'm fancy enough as it is." I turned around to see my companions in their wonderful gowns.

"I will be fixing your hair whether you like it or not." Susan said holding a brush in her hand as she walked in wearing a red brilliant red dress. I knew she must have heard me.

"I'm afraid you can never get away from Susan when it comes to getting dressing up and hair styling! Trust me, I know, and both Peter and Edmund dread it." Lucy laughed with a teasing voice to her sister.

"Well they do have to have a good first impression when first visiting Narnia and the Cair." Susan said smiling at her sister.

When we were finally finished, and when Evelyn was finished putting all of her new things away, I looked at the mirror again and felt a wave of relief seeing to that Susan didn't over do it making me look like I was going to a fancy party but that I looked like a normal lady walk in the halls of the castle.

They led us down through many more rooms and corridors until we stopped at the biggest pair of doors. There were many important looking creatures and people walking out the doors, realizing that the meeting must have just finished. A centaur I remember seeing before in the movie noticed and looked at us, smiling and giving a slight bow to the Queens.

We reached the doors as the last of important Narnians came out. When we entered the throne room, I sucked in all the brilliance in it. The carvings and glass roof made the hall so amazing it was hard to believe it was true. The only times I ever saw this room was when it was filled with Narnians when Aslan had crowned the Pevensies and when it was in ruins hundreds of years later. I gulped at the thought of this wonderful castle being destroyed into nothing more than a bunch of broken rocks.

My thoughts of ruins escaped me as we drew closer to the Kings. As there faces came to a closer view, my heart began to thump so loudly and my stomach was filled with butterflies, especially when a pair of stunning blue eyes met mine. High King Peter's stunning blue eyes. I was so focused on his face I didn't realize the figure next to him on his right stood up as Evelyn beside me collapsed into King Edmund's arms.

* * *

Evelyn's P.O.V.

I walked closer to figure I had once known as an imaginary character and a person of my dreams. I stepped closer and closer and then, time stopped. My heart felt like it stopped beating, for nothing mattered except him. We just looked into each others eyes, for at that moment, we knew we were meant for each other. He got up, as soon as our eyes locked, and then….everything went black. For I had never seen a more handsome face than that of the King Edmund the Just. _My _King Edmund the Just.

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V.

And then she came closer. I knew that she was the one I was waiting for. She had finally come. I didn't know her yet, but I knew that it was she. The one I was meant to be with. The one I had been dreaming of before. She turned her head, and our eyes clashed. My brown eyes stared into her big emerald green ones. Her mouth shaped a little o of surprise, her brown hair twisting in the cool summer breeze. Suddenly, her eye lids started to flutter, as she started to sway. Startled, I managed to grab her before she fainted to the floor. I looked down upon the beautiful sight in my arms in shock.

* * *

I turned around to see my best friend limp in the arms of King Edmund. I yelled her name by instinct.

"Evelyn!"

**

* * *

**

So that's the end of chapter 2! I hoped you like it, and please, please, please REVIEW! They make my day and it just helps me to keep writing. I'll try to post the third chapter as soon as possible, but I will be busy for the next couple of days, so we'll see what happens. Until then, you could just click that button below and write a review. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3:Realizations

**Here is chapter 3! Once again, I would love to give many thanks to Glossip Girl 101 for helping me with this chapter. It is now official that we are like doing the story together by combining all our ideas together and I type it up in detail while she fixes it up.**  
**So I, we, hope you like this chapter and as always, reviews will be appreciated. I do not own Narnia or its characters. :( I only own the characters of my own imagination.**  
**So read on readers!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Realizations

Evelyn slowly started to stir as I walked into the room, Edmund beside her bedside with a cloth to her forehead.

"The healer said she'll be fine, don't worry yourself to much." Susan said calmly behind me.

I knew she meant that to not only me but Edmund as well. I couldn't believe this just happened! I didn't think that when we enter the Cair for the first time and only come face to face with King Peter and King Edmund for less than five minutes that Evelyn would just faint like that! But after what I have just seen happen, with King Edmund catching her tango style and carry her to bed bridal style, I had a good feeling that I knew what happened between them, and that the whole fainting thing with a dreamy sigh, and the hand to her forehead was the obvious Evelyn.

"What? Where am I?" said a very confused Evelyn as she woke up.

"You fainted. So Edmund brought you up here. While he caught you, and-" Lucy explained to her, correcting herself, talking on very dramatically, until Susan stopped her. I smirked as the image of Edmund carrying Evelyn came into my head again.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am." She said tiredly.

"What happened?" Mary asked when she came over.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just probably didn't sleep so well." She said trying to brush it of. Her cheeks became as red as a rose and she didn't look up to anyone's eyes, and if I was seeing right, both Evelyn and Edmund tried to not look at each other, both blushing furiously.

"If you ask me, I think it was love at first sight." whispered Peter to the three of us so that the two don't hear. Lucy and I were trying to hold our giggles as Susan looked up to him scornfully.

"So are you feeling good enough to stand up? Or would you like to rest a little longer?" Susan questioned after turning her head away from Peter with an annoyed look.

"Can I just rest here for a few minutes? I'd like to just fully wake up." She said looking at up at me and Susan.

"Alright, we'll be in our rooms getting ready for tonight's dinner. I'll come back in half an hour to lead you to the dinning hall." She said as she followed the boys out. Edmund took one glance back and I could have sworn I saw him and Evelyn smile at each other.

"So, what happened? What did Lucy mean by that _Edmund _brought me here? And that he caught me?" Evelyn said the moment the door closed and I turned back to her.

I looked at her with the biggest smirk on my face, "Well, when you fainted, he caught you tango style." I said.

"That's it? How did I get up here? Tell me what happened, everything, every little detail! I have got to know, and wipe that smirk of your face!"

"Well he also carried you up and we followed." I said to her, then my smile grew larger, "He carried you bridal style too."

She looked at me with shock. Pure shock was written all over her face. Her cheeks were redder than before that she now looked like a bright red apple.

We heard giggling and we both turned our heads to look at Mary, who was now laughing her head of.

"Shut up, Mary. It's not like I asked him to carry me like that. Not that I mind that he did........." Evelyn said turning back to me and smiling.

"So do you want those few more minutes of rest Evelyn?" I asked after smiling one last time from her comment.

"Yes." she scoffed throwing the covers over herself.

I walked over to the dressing table and looked through the mirror while fiddling with some hair pins. I saw Mary walk over to Evelyn and heard Evelyn whisper something to her.

"Don't worry, I wont be the only one. I know Melina pretty well, and one of these days, we're going to find her kissing Peter in the corridors." I heard and they both quickly glanced over at me.

"Yep! That's going to happen for sure!" Mary responded back.

"I heard you!" I called over to them.

"No you didn't!" they chorused back at me.

"OK whatever. Let's get ready for tonight's dinner. I have a feeling Susan is going to torture us if we don't go properly prepared." I said putting the brush to my hair and started brushing it.

"Well, duh! I do the same to you all the time! She'd be absolutely furious if we go like this. After what happened today my hair is totally messed up." She said getting out of bed and walking over next to me, taking the second brush and fixing herself up.

I heard a sigh come from behind me. I turned around to find Mary looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, which wasn't quiet normal of her.  
"What is it Mary?" I asked.

"It's like a dream came true. Remember when you always use to play queens and princesses with me when we were younger? You were always the queen and I was the princess. How long do you think we will be staying here?"

"Yes, I remember. It is like a dream come true, just this is actually real. But I really don't have any idea when we are going to be sent back." I told her.

"But I don't want to go back!" whined Evelyn who turned around to face us.

"Me neither, but we really don't have any idea about what will happen. We could stay here for years or maybe for a month. But let's not think about that now, because Susan is finally here to bring us down to the hall now." I said as she came in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Mary answered.

"Alright, follow me. We'll meet everyone there." She said as she walked out of the room with us right behind her trail. Once again she led us through many hallways and stairs. We were turning left and right and up and down that I thought we were going to get lost in this maze of a castle.

"Here we are. Tonight's is like a family and guest dinner, not a huge banquet or party." She explained as she led us in to meet no one at the table. I looked over at Susan and saw that the Queen didn't look so pleased to not see her family here yet.

"Oh what are they doing now? Where are they? I told them I was to expect them here with you three and they're late? What am I to do with them? Anyway, Melina, you can sit here and Evelyn, you can sit there. Mary can be here." She said to us directing us to our chairs. We sat down as she pulled out her own chair Lucy came in the room looking exasperated.

"You might want to deal with them. Or else they will never stop their 'fun' and come to dinner." She said taking a seat. Susan got up and walked out of the room. We heard noises that sounded like joyful laughter and I saw Lucy smile and shake her head.

"Peter! Edmund! What are you doing?! I told you I'll meet you in the hall!" I heard Susan yell.

"Edmund took my crown! What was I suppose to do!?" I heard Peter defend himself still full of laughter.

"He started to tickle me! What else could I do?!" came Edmund's voice trying to defend himself with the same laughter that couldn't die down.  
"Enough excuses and just come in before I make you!" Susan's voice came again.

"Queen Susan the Gentle isn't always so gentle." Lucy said laughing at all their commotion.

The two laughing Kings came in with a very disgruntled Susan coming in behind them and took their seats. When they sat, I realized that Susan arranged me to be next to Peter and Evelyn next to Edmund. I stared at her wide eyed and saw Lucy smiling from the corner of my eyes.

We all turn our heads to each other and gasp in realization. All four of us turned to glare at Susan and Lucy who are just smiling sweetly at us, as if they were completely innocent. I saw both Peter and Edmund shift uncomfortably and look at each other helplessly.

"Sorry about that. Had some little, difficulties." Peter said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, its no problem." I said smiling reassuringly.

"We don't really mind." Mary said.

"Well, now that we're all here, maybe we can have some proper socialization time." Evelyn replied.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking. So what do you think of Narnia so far?" piped up Lucy.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Evelyn told her.

"I'd love to stay here forever, if it were possible." I said. The thought that we most likely won't be panged me when I said those words.

"Well we would love it if you would. You could stay as long as you'd like." Susan told us with a welcoming tone. _Or as long Aslan would allow._ I thought, but surely the Lion wouldn't take us back home right away, surely we were here for some important reason.

"We'll show you around and help you to navigate yourselves easily through the Cair." Edmund said.

"And perhaps we could take you to the beach some time too." Exclaimed Lucy.

We talked throughout the time. The Pevensies kept on bringing new things for us to do and see that they wanted to show us. Susan even decided to help us with choosing dresses for our wardrobes the next morning.

"I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning everyone." Said Evelyn as she stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed as well. Good night everyone." Lucy said and went out the door.

"I guess I should go as well. Night everyone." Said Edmund and left the room as well.

I was about to get up when Susan smiled and said "Come on Mary, its time you go to sleep as well. You need your rest." She said and I saw her give a wink to Mary, who understood it pretty well.

"Alright. I'll see you later Melina." She said and went out with Susan. _How dare they._ I thought.

"Looks like I'm the one going to help you to your room." Peter said to me in an embarrassed voice.

"Looks like it." I said back to him and we shared tired and shy smiles to each other.

* * *

Evelyn's POV

I exited the room to hear Lucy bid good night and leave as well. I looked behind me but saw her go a different direction. I didn't pay much attention to it and thought that she might just need to do something first. I started to make my way but quickly stopped, trying to remember which way to go. That's when I heard a voice behind me.

"Need help getting to your room?" Edmund asked as he walked up to me.

"Uh, yes, actually, I do need a little help." I said a little nervous for being alone with him for the first time.

"Thought so. Where's Lucy? I thought she came out already." He asked looking around.

"I think she had something to do." I told him.

"Oh, alright then. It looks like I'll have to escort you to your room." He said nervously and started to lead me through the castle halls.

"Well, I am surprised. King Edmund the Just, nervous? I never thought I'd see the day." I said, raising my eyebrows at him, He blushed furiously.

"I am _not _nervous." He said confidently, making me smirk.

"Well, here we are." He said. Then I curtsied to him, and he bowed to me, took my hand and kissed it. "Good night Evelyn."

"Good night to you too, King Edmund. And thank you for helping me today for when I fainted." I said then kissed his cheek. He smiled back at me and said,

"Anytime. And please, call me Edmund." he said still smiling warmly. I felt my blood rush up.

"Alright Edmund. Sleep tight." I said smiling.

"Sweet dreams of me." Edmund said before winking and smiling. I blushed and smiled back. Then he turned around to leave and waved, and I waved back.

I went into my room, and then right behind me I heard someone coming. I turn around and opened the door to a crack to see Melina and Peter walking, alone. I smiled at the thought of it and strained my eyes and ears to see what was happening.

"Well, here we are. I hope you have sweet dreams, beautiful." I heard Peter say and started to smile even wilder as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, sweet dreams to you too." Melina said blushing a bright red. She then turned away and took one more glance back at him and I could tell she was smiling back at him as he smiled to her direction.

I turned around quickly and jumped into bed as she opened the door.

"Hey Evey. Where's Mary? I thought Susan had already brought her to bed." Melina said looking around for her sister.

"Maybe she told you that so you can have some private time." I said to her smiling.

She took the hint easily "You did NOT just spy on us, did you?!" she cried wide eyed. I nodded to her. She looked at me like she wanted to kick me out of this world.

"Edmund did the same to me, but a bit differently." I told her, and saw Melina smile. I told her exactly what happened, and she started to squeal in delight.

"Any day now, you two are going to get married!" She yelled.

"Oh, shut up! That's what's going to happen to you with Peter!" I yelled back. After a few moments of smiling, we burst into laughter. Then the door opened and Mary came in looking like she just recovered from a huge laughter tantrum.

"You're still up? Come on, I want to go to sleep now. Good night!" Mary said quickly and changed into her night gown, and jumped into bed, still giggling.

"She's right, let's get to sleep now. Good night Eve!" said Melina and she too, changed into her night gown, and crawled into bed.

"Good night Melina and good night to you to Mary." I said to my friends then changed quickly into my night gown, then pulled the warm, soft, comfortable covers over myself. And I actually _did _dream sweet dreams of Edmund.

**

* * *

**

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please review! I'm begging for reviews. My email box is lonely without them. ;)


	4. Chapter 4:A Nighttime Visitor

**This chapter specifically is rated T because.... I'm not going to say and ruin the chapter. Read to find out! And as always, please review! By the way, Glossip Girl 101 and I are writing the story together.**

**Enjoy!**

**ATTETION: OK, AS YOU ALL YOU KNOW, THIS ONE HAS BEEN FIXED TOO.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Nighttime Visitor

I woke to bright sunlight beaming through the window, making the brilliant stone walls of the room show an amazing tint.

I heard a grumble and turned around in my bed to see Melina in the next bed pull her sheets over her head. _Sleepy head._ I thought and smirked as a thought came to mind. I screamed one of my loudest screams.

"Melina! Wake up! A big hairy spider is on your head!" I screamed at her. At that very moment, she jumped up with a yell and quickly looked around. She laid her eyes at my hysterically laughing form and sent a million daggers at me with her eyes.

"Why can't you people see that I enjoy my sleep?! It's the BEST time to relax and imagine about being in Narnia!" she said to me. I stared at her with disbelief in my eyes.

"Melina, we ARE in Narnia! Now look whose forgetting where we are.!" I said to her,trying to help her remember. She looked at more of her surroundings and blushed in embarrassment.

"Good morning!" said Mary who had come out of the washroom door when she saw that we were awake.

"Morning." Melina said to her sister tiredly.

"Good morning Mary. Don't mind Melina, I just scared her just now." I said to her smiling.

"I heard!" she said laughing back at me. Melina was about to protest when once again Susan came in.

"Good morning everyone! I'm glad to see you're all awake, it takes me just forever to wake up my other siblings." Susan said to us in a cheerful smile. "Today we have to go to the tailor a get your dresses. You're going to need them if you are to live here." I looked at her with excitement and cheerfulness, because I'm just _ADORED _dresses, especially gowns!I have _TONS _of them back home, but Narnia dresses are different.

We all got up and dressed into the clothes we already have in the wardrobe and followed her out of the room. We first went to the hall for breakfast and found no one there, again.

"Don't worry, this time we are here ourselves. We're earlier then them because I appointed for the tailor early in the morning so that everything can be over with." She explained to us.

When we were done we went through more of the castle and stopped in a room. It was full of fabric, unfinished dresses, needles and many more sowing materials.

"Ahhhhhhh! Lady Elisa! It's wonderful to see you again!" gushed Susan, while running up to hug the tall, brunet female centaur.

"As it is _wonderful _to see you! I got your message you sent to me saying that you have to choose dresses for new guests. I have some ideas and fabrics here that you might be interested in." She said as she hugged Susan back. She guided us over to behind the screen. Sure enough, there were at least a hundred fabrics and gown plans waiting for us.

I squealed in delight, because I couldn't wait to start choosing! We looked at so many designs and patterned materials my mind was going wild. Susan kept on insisting I should have one of my dresses made out of a simple, but beautiful piece of emerald green silk.

"You should use this one, it really brings out your eyes, and you'll look gorgeous!" she kept saying to me. Melina kept complaining that everything is just too beautiful for her and that she wouldn't be able to wear them because she never wore such beautiful clothing before.

"Stop whining about it! Now you get the opportunity to dress like this, and how do you like this blue silk?" I said to her finally putting an end to her complaining.

"Oohh! I love it! I love blue, anyways!" she said.

"Oh Evelyn, how do you like this purple and gold? Or will the red look better? I think this red gold combination will work, for your ball gown. And Melina how's this blue and gold dress designs for _your _ball gown? Mary! What about this pink and silver dress for your ball gown! You need one too, you know!" exclaimed Susan. Mary seemed to be enjoying her time with Susan and looking at all the different ideas and combination's, but nobody really listened to her plans for our ball gowns. In the end, tailor Elisa had been given a list of all the dress designs and sizes for us, and we bid her goodbye. She promised to finish them all before the ball that is to happen in almost less than two weeks, and that the dresses we are to wear at the ball are to be the first to finish.

"Hello Susan, Evelyn, Melina and Mary. I haven't seen you all morning, did you finish with tailor Elisa?" said Lucy who we ran into while going back to our room.

"Yes, we did, and Susan and Evelyn had a lot of fun with the dress designs." Said Melina playfully and giggling.

"I know what you mean, Susan had a lot of fun choosing our clothes as well when we were first crowned." said Lucy smiling at her sister.

"Well that is the way I am. Lucy, could you take them around the castle so that they could feel more like home." She said and if I didn't know any better I saw her give a wink to her and a knowing smile to Mary.

After the tour, which I was gushing through the whole thing, because everything was just so beautiful, we went back to our room. I was looking through my bag and putting everything where it belonged, giving Melina her book back, and to my shock and horror, I found a big huge gun! I gasped so loud, Susan came back to see if everything was alright and I quickly put the gun under my pillow.

"Oh no, everything is all right! I just almost fell, but I'm fine!" I quickly said, making up everything as I went along. She gave a smiling nod, turned around and went back out.

"That was a close call!" I told Melina and Mary, as soon as Susan's footsteps fade away.

"What?! What did you gasp about?!" Melina asked frantically.

"This! I just found it in my bag! It was never there before!I'm not a terrorist!" I yelled at Melina, and showed them the gun. She gasped louder than me, and Mary almost screamed. Then Melina gasped, again.

"Where did it come from?" Mary asked looking at it wearily.

"Well, maybe it was Aslan! Maybe he knew we were going to need it! Because no where in Narnia do they have guns like that!" Melina exclaimed jumping to conclusion.

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that before! But the only question remaining is.......Why would we need it?" I said slowly.

"Well, you never know. Anything bad could happen." Said Melina reasonably. We all sat for silence for a while, thinking. Just then, Lucy barged in.

"Hurry up, you better come quickly!" she yelled before running down the hall. We quickly go up, and ran out the door and followed her.

"Why? What happened?" Melina asked worriedly.

"We're all getting called to an emergency meeting, I'm not sure of details myself, but Peter knows them, and it's urgent that everyone is a part of it." Lucy said hurriedly. We streaked into the room, where we saw Peter, Edmund, warriors, and many other Narnians sitting down. Susan was ordering everyone to sit down where she told them too.

"There you are! Now you Evelyn, sit down beside Edmund, and Melina, you go sit beside Peter!" Melina and I looked at her dumbstruck." Now!" She yelled at us.

"OK!" We ushered back and quickly sat down to our assigned seats. Everyone was sitting down in rows, and Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Me, Melina, Mary, and important Narnians were sitting on the high table on the stage. And I noted how very good Edmund was looking. There was a podium on the stage, at the end, and an old dwarf got up, and had to stand on a stool because he was so short. He spoke in a loud booming voice that echoed across the room, and for such a small creature, he had a loud voice.

"The reason we are having this urgent meeting is because......I'm very disappointed to say this but,uh," he sighed before speaking again, ".......the White Witch, has a daughter named Elizabeth, that not many never knew about, and no one knows who her father is. All we know about him is that he was murdered by Elizabeth herself. She is now known as the Blood Witch. She has studied very dark magic, and is growing evermore powerful. It is said that she is even _more _powerful than the White Witch herself. She remains in favor of her enemy's blood, and will stop at nothing for her victory. She is gone in the same footsteps as her mother, and she is very determined to restore winter once again, and take over Narnia, and," he took another stop and looked directly at the Pevensies with eyes full of regret, "to kill her rulers." The dwarf spoke gravely.

Many people screamed, some gasped, some had scared faces, some full of fear, or disbelief. I gasped and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Edmund's hand. He turned to look at me with a very odd look on his face that said "What are you doing?" I quickly let go, very embarrassed. I cursed myself inside my head for being so stupid by grabbing his hand. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I was usually so good with boys! What was wrong with me?! I saw that Peter and Melina both grabbed each others hands at the same time, and turned to each other and smiled. I envied her. At least _Peter _held Melina's hand! Edmund just gave me an odd look. The dwarf continued what the plans were, to keep safe, not to leave the castle our home after sunset, and told all troops to be prepared, and all that. After that was done, I saw Peter grab Edmund, and lead him out of the great hall. I turned to Melina, and yelled out that I'm so stupid. A faun turned over to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind what I just said!" I managed to squeak out, and I walked away from him to Melina who was trying not laugh.

"Oh, shut up. And come _on, _I have to tell you something important." I lead her out of the hall and into a spare room, and started yelling immediately.

"As I was saying, I'm so stupid! Why did I grab his hand?! There was no reason to do so!! I mean, did you see that look on his face when I grabbed his hand! Why would I be so stupid, as to think, that someone as grand as KING Edmund, would like ME! Even though my father is a billionaire! Have you seen me! I'm hideous! Urghhh! He's better off with some other girl, anyway. I can't believe I did something as stupid as that! Now he probably hates me! What do you think? What was I even thinking?!" I yelled, furious at myself.

"Evelyn! Calm down! And no, you're _not _stupid. You were just shocked and scared, so you grabbed his hand. There's nothing wrong with that. And that look on his face was nervousness. He was nervous. Put yourself in his shoes, and think about a girl that you like just grabbing your hand. I'd be nervous! Wouldn't you?" Melina explained reasonably, trying to calm me down.

"Well.....I guess so, yeah. And how do you know that he likes me?" I replied looking at her and thinking back to everything she had said.

"Exactly, and Evelyn, it's _so _obvious that he likes you, so don't say he doesn't, because that's just a lie, then. And don't you even _dare _think that you're hideous! You're the farthest thing from it! You're gorgeous! Evelyn, I've seen boys drooling over you at school, all the time! They're always asking you out on dates! And honestly, I don't think he hates you. He was just nervous! Trust me, I would know. I saw Susan and Lucy blowing him kisses, and making smooching faces, and drawing hearts in the air with their fingers! I even saw the note they sent him with a picture drawn by them of you and Edmund kissing! If it wasn't for them, I'm absolutely sure he would have held your hand!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm sorry, Melina. I shouldn't have thought like that. And you're right. He probably was nervous. Thanks, Melina. For explaining, and everything. You're a great friend." I smiled, hugging her.

"You're welcome." She replied softly, hugging me back. I pulled away, and asked her something. Now it was her turn to blush.

"So, I saw that you and Peter grabbed each others hands." I told her slyly, a huge smirk forming on my face. She blushed furiously as all her blood rushed into her checks.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. Just a friendly gesture." She said nervously. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Oh really, now? It was a _friendly, _gesture?" I scoffed disbelievingly.

"Well!" Melina stamped her foot in frustration. "Ok, fine! It wasn't a friendly gesture! It was a sign that he likes me! Happy now?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes, very, that you finally admitted you both like each other." I replied with a satisfied look on my face.

"I never said that _I _like him!" Melina yelled. I turned to face her and gave her such a look, she finally admitted to me that she too liked him.

"Thank you." I replied. "I think it's time we went back to our room now. I'm rather tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has been." She agreed, as we both set off back to our room.

* * *

Melina and I were back in our room, sitting on our beds wearing our nightgowns, talking about everything that happened today.

"I can't believe Peter actually held my hand! I never thought he would!" Melina said smiling so broadly.

"I told you he liked you! Now its official! Now the only problem is _her._" I said. She looked back at me confused.

"Everything's all wonderful, but, what about the Blood Witch?!" I asked. "What are we going to do about her?!"

"I don't know, Evelyn. But all I know is, everything is going to be fine in the end." She told me, putting her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"But this is horrible! This never happened in the books! This can't be happening!" I yelled in a panicky tone. I turned to look at her with a face full of fear and worry. She looked at me worriedly, and said what she had been dreading to say.

"Unfortunately.....it is. And all that we know for now is that we have the Blood Witch to get rid of." She told me.

"I want to go home!!!!!" yelled Mary, surprising me and Melina about her awaken presence.

"Mary! You were listening to us this _WHOLE _time?! You should be sleeping right now!" scolded Melina.

"Mary!" I yelled. She just looked at us, and started to cry. Melina went over to Mary, and comforted her by hugging her, while she cried into her shoulder. I walked over to Mary and hugged her as well, and gently stroked her head.

"Mary, I won't let anything bad happen to you! Neither will Evelyn. You're my sister, and the Elizabeth can never hurt you, while you are in Cair Paravel. And we can't go back home now, no matter how much we want to. We've come this far, and now we can't go back. We have to help them fight, and that this could be the reason we're here." Melina gently comforted her. It took a few moments for Mary to recover, but she stopped crying in the end.

"By the way, I heard what Edmund and Peter were saying in the library today after the meeting." Said Mary slyly, lifting up her head. I widened my eyes and look at Melina. Her face was full of the "Tell me!" look.

"Mary! Tell us!" Melina yelled anxiously at Mary, turning to face her.

"Well........this is what happened." She said, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

_I was walking back to my room, since I finally figured out how to locate it in this maze. All of a sudden, as I passed the library, I heard two very familiar voices yelling. The door was open just a crack, which made it easier to hear, and now I could see who it was arguing. I widened my eyes as I saw that it was Peter and Edmund._

_"Ed, you git!" yelled Peter at Edmund, who was sitting on the chair, running his hand through his hair, and sighing, "Why didn't you hold her hand?!"_

_"What?! I didn't know what to do! She just grabbed my hand!" hissed back Edmund, trying to defend himself._

_"So?! She was scared! So was I when I first heard about it! Come on, Ed! Melina grabbed my hand, I held it!" Peter told him. "I didn't back out! I didn't get all nervous!"_

_"Well, you're different! You didn't have Susan, Lucy, and Mary making kissing faces at you, or making kissing sounds, or drawing pictures of you kissing Evelyn!" Edmund yelled back. "They did that to me!" Peter widened his eyes._

_"What?!" screeched Peter. "Aslans mane, these girls are going to drive me mad one day!"_

_"See! Exactly, ever since I caught Evelyn when she fainted, they won't leave me alone!" protested Edmund._

_"Well, I know exactly what to do." Declared Peter._

_"What?!" Asked Edmund. "What, Peter tell me!" Peter who was just standing there, taking his precious time, finally answered._

_"Take her out for a walk along the beach at sundown!Then take her to dinner!'"Suggested Peter. "It will be very romantic, and she will love it!"_

_"Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I'll do! "Said Edmund, smiling, "Thanks, Pete! You're the best! By the way, aren't you going to ask Melina?"_

_"Ask her what?" Asked Peter curiously, raising his eyebrow._

_"Ask her to accompany you for a walk, and then take her to the balcony at sundown!" said Edmund. Peter looked at Edmund dumbstruck._

_"A walk?! A walk?!" Yelled Peter, "What's so great about a walk?!"_

_"It wont only be a walk, take her to dinner on a boat! Just trust me, and do it!" Replied Edmund. "When you take her to the balcony, ask her to the ball!" Peter smiled, and the dumbstruck look was wiped off his face._

_"Yes! That's a brilliant idea! She's bound to say yes! Thanks, Ed!" exclaimed Peter. "You're the best brother ever!"_

_"I know. I'm going to ask Evelyn to the ball, as well. I hope she says yes." Said Edmund, more to himself._

_"Of course she will! Why wouldn't she?" replied Peter._

_"Because of what happened at the meeting!" Edmund told worriedly._

_"There you go again! I'm telling you, she's going to say yes! Just trust me!" yelled Peter._

_"Ok, fine, you're probably right." Said Edmund, defeated._

_"Let's go to bed, now. It's getting late." Said Peter._

_"Alright." Edmund agreed. They made their way to the door, as I moved and sticked flat against the wall, not daring to breathe. Too late. Edmund saw me, and widened his eyes, as he walked over, as did Peter. I curled into a ball, and looked up at them with wide blue eyes, and a frightened look, which was bound to work._

_"Did you hear everything we said? And it's alright, we're not going to hurt you." Edmund said. I nodded my head, the same fearful look on my face._

_"Well, please, please, PLEASE, do not tell anyone! Especially Evelyn, Melina, Susan, and Lucy!" Edmund pleaded._

_"Don't worry, I won't!" I said smiling a cute 10-year old innocent smile. Peter and Edmund sighed sighs of relief, and smiled back._

_"Thank you" Said both Peter and Edmund. "Or else we'll never hear the end of it."_

_"Well, off to bed, now!" said Peter._

_"Good night!" they both said as I skipped off._

_"Good night to you too!" I said back, waving, as they waved back. I smiled mischievously. I had A LOT to tell Evelyn and Melina._

I turned to look back at Melina and we both stared at each other speechless. Melina even had her mouth hanging open.

"They _actually _said that?!" I stared back at Mary, eyes wide as ever.

"You're _sure_ you didn't just make that up or heard wrong, right?" asked Melina looking back at her.

"Of course I didn't make that up and yes, that is exactly what I heard." Mary told us still smiling both squealed at the same time. Thoughts were running through my head and I couldn't think straight as I thought of what Mary had just said.

"Hello? Are you two going to just sit there and stare?" piped up Mary.

"See, I told you it was because he was nervous! I told you he liked you! So you are going to say yes when he asks you, right?" yelled Melina surprising me.

"Ok, you were right, and yes, of course I would say yes, but only if you do!" I said pointing at Melina.

"What! I …" she looked at me surprised and lost of words, then smiled defeated.

"Can you argue about this in the morning? I want to sleep now." Mary interrupted before we could do anything else, lying down into bed

"She's right. Let's go to bed. I've had enough drama for today." I said tiredly, while slipping back into bed, under my blanket.

"Me too." Melina said, getting into bed. I blew out the candle, and got into bed. I saw Mary close her eyes, and she fell asleep at once. I lay in bed, and waited for sleep to overcome me. My eyelids fluttered closed, and I fell asleep.

* * *

It was late at night when I woke up to a noise. I stood up slowly and took a look around. There was a large, dark figure standing next to Melina's bed. When my eyes finally adjusted to the dark, I screamed the most blood-curdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For what I saw towering over my best friend was something far from safe and friendly. My yell woke Melina up and she too screamed when she realized there was a figure next to her. We couldn't see what kind of creature it was because of the dark, but the knife in its hands reflected in the moonlight.

Everything was all happening so suddenly. The candles were lit up one by one, each with blazing red fire sprouting out. All of a sudden I was able to see, and it wasn't just one figure in the room, but at least eight! One that was next to Melina was a huge terrifying werewolf, and all the other creatures were as terrifying has him! But in the middle of all of them was a tall woman wearing a red tattered dress. From what we learned today, I was easily able to guess who she was.

Her pale white skin and cold, empty black eyes was the number one thing that she shared with her now dead mother. Her hair was just as tangled and filthy as the White Witch's, but hers was raven black instead of white blond. Her lips were as red as blood, very chapped and bloody, and were formed into a huge evil sneer.

"Well well well, who do we have here? A pair of fine young women that could, or would, be some fine future Queens. To bad you won't live up to that." She said in such a sickly evil sneering voice. I wanted to punch her, right in the face. But before I could even move she darted for Melina and head locked her, pointing a horridly sharp knife to her neck.

"Melina!" Both Mary and I screamed at the same time. I hadn't realized her younger sister walk in from the bathroom doors. I was frozen to the spot, as Mary made a quick move to run out the door screaming for help. A Minotaur was headed for the same direction as her and I looked frantically around for something. I heard shouting and running from outside, and my eyes darted to my bag. Quickly running to it I pulled the gun I had found today and pointed it and shot the Minotaur before it reached the door. I pointed it at two wolves that pounced toward me and shot them dead as well.

Everything had happened so fast as the Pevensies and other Narnian guards burst through the door. I looked at them and felt a little relief, but my best friend was still in a deadly situation with a knife pointed at her neck.

Peter and Edmund had their swords drawn out, Susan with her bow ready and Lucy had her dagger in hand. They ran up and took down the closest enemies. I pointed my gun with both hands at the witch Elizabeth's head, eyes full of hate. Everyone heard the click of a gun, and turned to stare.

"Let go of my best friend you _BITCH_! Or else I'll give you a piece of the twenty-first century!" I yelled at her, hate in every tone of my voice. She just turned to look at me through narrow eyes, and pulling the trigger I shot ten times into her head.

But what surprised and scared me was that she was still standing there, _alive._ Only at the bottom of her feet were ashes that had once been the ten bullets that had burned up before they could even touch her. She laughed at me wickedly and pressed the knife at Melina's neck even more into her neck, making a little stream of blood fall onto her white night gown. I stepped back not knowing what to do, breathing heavily, with panic rising into me.

"Kill her." Elizabeth simply said, and two hags went darting for me. I shot them both, but barely did. Before I knew it, another wolf jumped over his mistress and targeted for me. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away. When I looked back I saw the wolf lying dead on the floor, headless. I looked to see Edmund with a bloody sword in hand, as he pulled me close to his chest. I hung onto him and just realized I was shaky all over, but to feel him close to me calmed me down. My eyes trailed to see Peter who looked like he wanted to jump and kill the witch.

"Dare come close to me and she's dead!" Elizabeth yelled, specifically at Peter. She sounded angrier now that many of her minions were dead. I turned to look at Melina who was still in her deathly grip, more blood leaking from her neck and fearful tears streaming down her face.

At that moment, Susan released her arrow at her, but just like my bullets it came close to her and burned up into nothing more than ashes. Elizabeth chuckled at her surprised face and Edmund pulled me closer as I held onto him tighter.

"Release her this instant!" Peter yelled at her. I had so far never seen him this angry in person and he looked extremely murderous.

"Ha! And why would I do such a thing? If you want her, then you're going to have to hand over yourself and your siblings!" she yelled in her awfully evil voice. Melina's eyes widened and I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted this to just be a nightmare that I would wake up from. I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes. _What is going to happen?!_

At that instead, before anyone could say or do something, the cursed witch let out a yell of agony and released Melina as she stepped back with arms in the air. She turned around to look behind her and saw that Mary had stabbed a knife into her back.

The moment Melina was free, Peter ran up to her and hugged her close. Lucy was right behind him with her cordial ready. Melina was staring back at the witch with such hate in her eyes I wondered if she was really my soft hearted friend.

All focus was back to the screaming Elizabeth. She reached back and pulled the knife out. She was indeed in a lot of pain, but she didn't seem to go anywhere near dieing! She looked at all of us with fire burning in her eyes.

"You WILL pay for everything you had taken from me! You have killed my mother, the greatest ruler of this cursed land and have destroyed the winter I had lived in! Your hearts will break to a million pieces and your blood will fill the rivers of this disgusting kingdom! You will pay with your LIVES!!!!!! For I will be back, and make sure that you shall die the most painful death anyone could ever have!!!" she yelled in the most sickest, evilest firing voice and laughed as a fire rose from the ground and enveloped her up, altogether disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I held on to Edmund, as he hugged me close, and stroked my back. I turned and knelt down beside Melina's body, and saw that she was ok, and that Lucy's cordial had worked.

"Oh Melina! That must have been terrifying for you! Are you sure you will be ok to sleep alone tonight?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." She responded weakly.

"Melina, it's too dangerous for you to sleep alone. Come into my bedroom and sleep with me. In a separate bed, of course. Just for this night. Otherwise, she can come back and kill you, because it's really not safe." said Peter kneeling beside Melina's bed.

"Alright." Melina managed to croak out.

"Evelyn, you should sleep with me as well. Obviously, in a different bed, just the same room. Its safest if you do." Edmund told me.

"Ok." I said, not believing that he just said that.

"Thank you, everyone. And thank you very much Evelyn. It was a very brave and valiant thing of you to do. To shoot her. But I must say, that was the MOST un-Evelynish thing ever!" Said Melina laughing. Everyone agreed, and laughed.

"It was!" piped up Mary. "I've never seen you do something like that before!"

"Yeah well, circumstances were really bad, and the gun was the first thing I thought of. I surprised myself by doing so, really. I've never done anything like that before." I explained.

"Well, I'm having all of Cair Paravel property on lockdown, so no one comes in, and no one goes out. That way, it's going to be harder for that witch to try and come in." Said Peter with full determination.

"Rupert!" Peter called and a chestnut centaur walked over to him.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked.

"I want you to tell General Oreius to have all of Cair Paravel locked and guarded, now! This is a very serious situation." Ordered Peter.

"It will be done at once." Promised Rupert, bowing, and then turning around to gallop of with the message.

"Susan, Lucy, and Mary, you three are sleeping in the same room. Tonight, there will be guards guarding every room, to make sure your safe." informed Peter. He carried Melina out of the room, and into his room, while all of the guards went to their assigned stations, and Susan, Lucy, and Mary went into Susan's room to sleep. Once we were left alone, Edmund hugged me.

"Every thing is going to be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He told me, fully meaning it, while hugging me.

"Thank you, Edmund." I said as I hugged him back. We pulled apart, and walked to his room. It was _huge! _He had a king-sized bed, and another smaller bed. And his bed set was made of blue silk.

"You can sleep in my bed." He told me gesturing to the enormous bed.

"Oh no, Edmund, I couldn't. It's yours." I replied stepping aside and closer to the spare bed.

"Alright, fine. I ORDER you to sleep in my bed." He said grinning. He knew he got me there.

"Well, I can't disobey kings orders, now can I?"I asked, giggling slightly.

"No, I don't think you can." He said, smirking.I climbed in, and threw the blanket over myself, as Edmund climbed in beside me in the spare bed, and pulled the covers over himself.

"Good night, Edmund, my king." I said, as I blew out my candle.

"Good night, Evelyn, my queen." He answered, us smiling at each other as he blew his out.

* * *

**Authors note from Narnia Queen:  
That's the end for now. How was it? I hoped you enjoyed it! We'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, and please, please, PLEASE review! **

**Authors not from Glossip Girl 101:  
How did you like the story? How do you like the idea of the Blood Witch? Please review!! And please give your feedback, as well. We'd like to know what our strengths and weaknesses are.**


	5. Chapter 5:One on Top of the Other

**Here's chapter 5. Once again, we hope you enjoy reading our story as much as we enjoy making it! As always, reviews are always loved!  
Disclaimer: Forgot to say in the other chapters that Narnia and all its characters do not belong to me or Glossip Girl 101!(Although we wish it did): Only Melina, Evelyn and Mary is ours!  
Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: One on Top of the Other

I woke up to a glorious light, and saw that Edmund was calmly sleeping with his hands folded on his chest, on the smaller bed. I smiled at his peacefully sleeping form, and decided to have a little fun. I slowly got out of bed, and made my way quietly over to him on my tippy toes. I jumped, right on top of him laughing. But at that very moment he woke up, grabbed my arms that very second, and turned me over, so that he was on top of me.

"Haha! I got you now!" He triumphed. I laughed along with him, until I then realized……that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I was holding his arms, and my eyes trailed down his bare chest with my mouth hanging open. He then realized what I was gaping at and gasped himself.

"Oh my god! Oh Aslan! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" He yelled apologetically. He tried scrambling off me, but with no success. I tried getting off, but we got tangled and we rolled of the bed onto the floor screaming, only to have him on top of me with no blanket on us, only to fall next to us instead.

"Aren't you going to get off?" I asked.

"No, I'm comfortable." He said sarcastically, smiling. Just then the doors swung open and Susan came in.

"Wake uuuu-"Susan called in a sing-song voice, but then suddenly pausing at the sight, with her eyes wide open. And her blank stare, turned into a mischievous grin.

"Well, I'm just going to leave you two alone, to do your, uh, _business._" She said closing the door. When the doors closed shut, we heard Susan and Lucy's laughter ring through the hall. Edmund's face turned red with anger.

"SUSAN!!!!!!!!LUCY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edmund screamed as he scrambled off, just then trips over me.

"OWWW!" yelled Edmund. At that very moment, guards, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Mary, and Melina burst through the door, to see Edmund, yet AGAIN on top of me. I was blushing so hard the heat from my blood was getting annoying. But I think it was worse for Edmund, since he had no shirt, only night pants on. This time, he managed to get off top me successfully. Once he was up, he looked up as cheerfully as he could, with a smile on his face. I had a big smile as well, being propped up on my elbow.

"Good Morning!" We both said together cheerily. My eyes trailed across everyone's baffled faces, but Susan, Lucy, and Mary were the only ones with mischievous grins that would take an eternity to wipe off. Edmund held out his hand to help me up, but pulled with so much force, that I slammed against him, and we both fell back on the bed together, me on top of him. We just sighed, and looked at each other apolitically.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength." He apologized.

"It's ok. Mind you, we're never going to hear the end of this." I whispered sorrowfully, carefully getting up so that we don't fall again. I quickly glanced back at the others to find some snickering sisters and faun guards laughing behind a still very shocked King Peter and Melina.

"Um, Evelyn, maybe you should come to back to our room and get changed there. I got to do so as well." Melina said gesturing out the door.

"Yes, I should actually." I replied to her quickly and following her back to our room. I looked back to see Edmund looking after me sadly, as I heard the sound of the girl's laughter finally break out. All I had was a feeling that Lucy fell to the floor from laughing so hard. Poor Edmund! Poor me......

* * *

The sight I had just seen was unbelievable. It was shocking for me to see my best friend on the floor with Edmund on top of her, let alone shirtless! I knew she was blushing madly behind me as we entered the room. The scene replayed in my head and I smiled at the thought of it. I needed some answers though, and I needed some fun with those answers.

I turned around to face her with a huge grin spread on my face and I crossed my arms.

"It's not what you think!" she defended herself with her arms out in front of her as if to protect her from me and with a huge shy smile plastered on her face.

"Sure," I slowly phrased to her, "You weren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing. Don't worry, I won't dwell about it." I replied to her smiling slyly.

"Melina! You know it was an accident! He just fell on me!" she yelled.

"OK fine! I wasn't saying anything. It was all an accident, understood. Don't worry, I was only playing around with you. But first, I want you to admit that you love him." I reassured. She opened her mouth to say that she didn't, but closed it, defeated. She slowly nodded her head, and whispered "Yes".

"Thank you." I said.

"But I want you too admit you love Peter! It's only fair, Melina, I admitted I love Edmund!" She said. I looked at her, and slowly nodded my head, and confidently said, "Yes".

"Good".

We picked out our dresses from the closets and slipped them on. That's what I loved about the dresses in Narnia, they are so beautiful and detailed, yet they knew how to make them so comfortable. An idea then propped up in my head.

"_Evelyn and Edmund lying in a bed,_" I started to sing quietly to my self with a huge grin.

"Melina! I can hear you!" she yelled.

"_K. I. S. S. I. N. G." _I continued louder this time now laughing.

"Shut up!" she screamed now laughing with me.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage," _I didn't stop, and ran from the dodging pillow, "_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"_ I laughed finally cornered at the door.

"I got you now!" she triumphed lifting the pillow over her head.

"Oh no you haven't!" and I thrust the door open and ran out as if my life depended on it. I passed through the halls, dodging servants and guards who all turned around in surprise. I looked back to see if she was gaining on me, only to not notice that someone was in front of me. I bumped into somebody and ended right on top of them. It was then when I realized who it was that my ears and cheeks became furiously hot and red, for I hand landed right on top of Peter. Both our blue eyes widened and stared at each other. I slowly turned my head to look at Evelyn, who had a glorious smile plastered onto her face, with her arms crossed. She slowly tilted her head and said, still smiling.

"Oh! _Now _look who's falling on top of someone they like. That would be........."She said, her face screwed up in mock concentration. "I know! Melina, who loves Peter, and Peter who loves Melina! There, I got it!"

I didn't know what was going to happen next, but what I knew for sure, was that Evelyn Smith was going _down! _She started to walk away, and looked over her shoulder to wave and say:

"Have fun, you two! Go wild!" she called back. Peter and I watched as she walked down the hall shaking with laughter. Then Edmund came down the hall, and saw Evelyn laughing like a mad person, and looked ahead, only to find me on top of Peter. He started laughing immediately, as if there was no tomorrow.

"Having a nice time, are we, brother? And soon to be sister-in-law?" he yelled down the hall before he and Evelyn turned to each other laughing hysterically. They continued to laugh non stop until I could see them no more after turning a corner. Everyone left the hall to give me and Peter privacy. Once the halls were cleared, we turned to look at each other again and I saw that he was blushing.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, as I got off of him.

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright." He said getting up himself. He brushed the dirt off of himself, as I did the same to myself. He lifted his head, smiled at me, and pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face. His hand gently brushed against my cheek. I couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were...........

I was just dazed out at his touch. Something about him made me feel relaxed and happy. I was brought out of my trance when he made to clear his throat.

"Sorry, I should go now and, well, leave you to your kingly duties. I wouldn't want to keep you away from work." I told him, but inside I really didn't want to leave now.

"Actually I was looking for you. I wanted you to meet someone. Your sister Mary tells me you have an interest in magical creatures." He said smiling warmly at me. I brightened up and smiled back. I walked beside him as he led me out of the castle doors and down a path to the royal gardens. He stopped under a huge apple tree and called out.

"Gem! Gemstone! You could come out now!" I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled and pointed at a direction.

"She's coming, just look over there." He told me softly, and when I looked a white creature of magic and beauty came trotting softly towards us. A white flowery mane and tail waved in the soft breeze and a tall bright spiraled horn sat on its head right between two peaceful and calm black eyes.

When the unicorn finally came to a stop in front of us she simply smiled. I couldn't help beaming at her as the gorgeous creature shook her head, sending her mane swaying in the wind.

"Melina, this is Gemstone, the unicorn. Gem, this is Melina, a guest to our country." Peter introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Melina. I hope you are enjoying your stay here in Narnia." Gem said in a soft and musical voice.

"I'm enjoying it very much, thank you. It is a great pleasure to meet you too. Where I come from, unicorns are just a figment of imagination and myth, but that didn't stop me from loving such a wonderful creature." I replied to her. She gave a musical, bell like whine and stamped her foot on the ground.

"Such a lovely maiden she is. You should be proud to have captured her heart, for us unicorns could sense things that you humans may not be aware of. Aslan has chosen well." She said to Peter. We both looked at each other with shock and surprised faces.

"Well, all we know for now is that she, and her companions, is willing to stay for as long as they can. Now how about a ride?" he said turning to me. I looked at him with more shock.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I'm always so eager to run with the wind, and I won't mind some company to ride on me." She said turning sideways so that her side was facing us. My eyes widened and I turned to Peter who walked over to Gem and placed his hand on her back and reached out his other to me.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Me? Ride?" I questioned.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"On a unicorn?" a smile started to form on my lips.

"Why not?" He answered now getting on her with a smile.

"Bareback?" My face was brightening by the second.

"Yep." I smiled my fullest and took his hand, letting him pull me up behind him.

"Ready?" Gem asked below us.

"Hold on to me tight," he whispered over to me and I held onto his shoulders for him to smile and confirm to Gem, "We're ready."

I never felt so free before! The refreshing wind blew into my face and carried my long blond hair to sway around. She ran so smoothly that I thought I was flying. I let out my laughter that I couldn't hold in, Peter glancing back at me to laugh along. I lifted my head up to breath in the air, but still not daring to let go of him, feeling that warm, secure, loving feeling.

I didn't know how long we rode, but as she slowed down, I let my head rest on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I felt a strong, yet gentile hand reach for my own and let it rest there softly.

She came to a stop and when I opened my eyes to look straight ahead and I saw the grand doors open a crack. When Peter helped me down, I squinted my eyes to see what was there, and gasped when I realized who it was.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked me questioningly. I pointed my finger to the door and he too gasped at who it was.

Evelyn, Mary, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were all there watching us, laughing so hard to even notice we spotted them. We both looked at each other desperately, only to groan hopelessly together at the same time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was later on in the day when we all found ourselves in the library together. Susan seemed to be busy working out some sort of plan, glancing up at me or Evelyn occasionally. Lucy was showing me to some books on some of the Narnian stories or tales they tell. Evelyn was already sitting on the couch, reading a book very eagerly. I had already caught a glimpse of the title which made me grin at her, for it was entitled _The Journeys of the Just King: Volume 1. _My smile widened when I realized that she was sitting beside that very person, who was trying to play chess with his brother, but Peter kept interrupting the game every time Mary past by the couch behind him to whisper something in his ear, both smiling up at me every time. I was starting to get annoyed with Mary telling him things, for each and every time she would giggle and make more kissing faces at me.

I had finally chosen a book and when I came to sit down on a chair, my very helpful little sister rushed up and sat where I was about to sit, leaving only one empty seat left for me, which turned out to be next to Peter.

"Some sisters we have." I whispered to him as I sat down, making him laugh lightly. Evelyn and Edmund seemed to have heard and smiled as well, not looking up from book or chess board.

"You can say that again." I heard Edmund mutter under his breath, glancing up at Evelyn to share a glance with each other.

I focused onto my book and a comforting silence fell over. It was only a few minutes until I remembered something that I needed to do. I looked over at Evelyn and grinned.

"I'll be right back, just need to get something quickly." I said getting up and walking over to behind a tall book shelf. There was a reading chair and a very good looking cushion. Taking it and hiding behind my back, I peered over to see if anyone was looking up. I walked back over to them acting as neutral as possible, eyeing Evelyn with a teasing eye and smirk.

She seemed to have spotted me, and for us to know each other for years, she knew I was thinking something. She moved closer to Edmund as if for protection and eyed me playfully. The Pevensies seemed to have noticed that there was a stirring in the silence and slowly stopped what they were doing, watching from the corner of their eyes.

"Melina, what are you doing?" Evelyn said to me wearily.

"Well, Evelyn, have you ever heard of something called…._revenge_?" and with that I thrust the pillow at her and started to hit her with it, while she tried shielding herself with her arms. We thrashed around here and there trying to hit and tickle the other more and avoid being touched. It wasn't till I heard a rip that I remembered that we weren't wearing our normal clothing back on Earth, but elegant dresses in Narnia.

I stood back and we noticed a rip in Evelyn's skirt, and everyone was able to see her pale, thin, leg. It was ripped all around, only hanging on one thread. I looked up at her, and yanked it off, so she stood there wearing a ripped dress, which now came half-way up her thigh, and then jumped on me. She looked at me with narrow eyes and darted for my arms, ripping both of my sleeves right off. We rolled together on the ground, trying to tickle and hit each other with the pillow, laughing. We finally stopped, lying on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing. We looked at everyone's disbelieving faces, and started laughing again.

"This is your entire fault, crazy Melina." Evelyn said, giggling.

"You started it!" I defended myself.

"Well - whatever." She said, defeated. Peter took my arm and helped me up, as Edmund did the same to Evelyn.

"Um, Evelyn?" asked Edmund.

"Yes?" she replied. He gestured down to her bare legs. Her dress was _VERY _short now.

"Oh." she whispered. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room, and change." She turned to leave for the door.

"I'm going to go too. My dress isn't very suitable either." I said, as I made my way out the door along with Evelyn.

* * *

I tried to walk as fast as my legs would carry me so that no one could see my bare legs. I tried taking short cuts and hid from any servants or guards, knowing I would feel way embarrassed if they saw me.

I finally reached the hall to our bedroom when I had just spotted a painting that I hadn't noticed before. It was a portrait of Edmund posing with his sword. Even though it looked so real like a photograph in our other world, the handy work and steady hand was able to get him perfectly. I stared at it totally forgetting why I had come this way.

"I thought you were going to change? Not that I mind seeing you with a really short dress, which shows your hot legs." A voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around, saw Edmund, and looked down myself to see a ripped dress showing my bare legs. I slapped his arm and yelled "Edmund!" at his comment.

"Sorry!" he said still smiling, not taking any offence at the slap, "But it is true you have a pair of killer hot legs." He then concluded softly for only me to hear, even though there was no one in the hall right now. I started to blush furiously at that.

"So, do you need help getting to your room?" he said kindly.

"I guess that would be nice, even if it is only across the hall three doors down." I said teasingly, smiling up at him. He offered his arm, and I took it as we walked in linked arms. It was a _very _short walk together this time and we reached the door just as Melina came around from the corner looking like she was about to yell with a very amused looking Mary following her.

"Lucky you, you get a king to walk you to your room while I had an annoying sister going crazy!" she said sending daggers at Mary through narrow eyes. The younger girl was bouncing up and down on her feet and clapping her hands.

"That's it, no more sugar cubes for you!" she said turning to us, "She actually told me that she stole six sugar cubes back in the library!" she explained throwing her arms up and walking into the room, shutting the door just in time to keep Mary out. I turned to Edmund and we both shared amused looks.

"Thank you for accompanying me till here." I thanked him, ignoring Mary's 'oo' and quiet giggling.

"No problem. I'll wait outside here, so we can go together to lunch." he said.

"Alright, I won't take long then." I told him sweetly smiling. He smiled back and I went into the room, closing it again before Mary could step a foot in.

* * *

I walked out of my room, adjusting my sleeves for the dress I had just put on after the ripped one, and walked down the halls to find the others, for Evelyn had run out of the room with Edmund since he was waiting for her, so they could go to lunch. I took my time looking at the paintings hanging on the walls, noting the brilliant colors and steady handwork. A lot of them showed of a grand golden lion, Aslan no doubt, and many were of the Pevensies themselves. There were images of victorious battles and many of them simply being together as a family.

"Enjoying the paintings are we?" said a voice ahead. I turned quickly to see Lucy coming this way and sighed with relief. I was so focused on the paintings I hadn't noticed her come.

"Yes, they are very beautiful and well made." I told her. My eyes turned to a dark painting of a lion lying abandoned and dead on a stone table, the stone table. I moved my eyes away quickly from that painting and stared at another one, a happier one with the Pevensies all burring there heads in the mane of a golden, lively Aslan. Every detail was spectacular, and the next after that one caught my attention specifically, for this showed a portrait of Peter standing in front his throne. I studied his face and I prized the way they were able to capture the details of his face, but nothing could compare to the real one.

"So tell me, what is it that you like about my brother Peter?" Lucy asked reminding me of her presence. She spoke in not a teasing voice, but a calm and wise way, wanting to know the answer from the heart.

"Everything." I simply told her, my voice flowing silently above a whisper and into the air.

"Oh, in what way?" she asked, smiling with trust and wisdom.

"Well…..love." I said.

"There you two are. I was looking everywhere. You'd better come now or Susan will be shooting arrows at all three of us!" Peter's voice interrupted as he walked in our direction.

"Oh, we're coming! I totally forgot about lunch. It'll probably be the last proper lunch time we will be getting for the next week or so!" Lucy exclaimed quickly, recovering from the shock of what I just said, then turned to me, "Tomorrow we start getting ready for the preparations of the ball, and we have to start early if we are to give you dance lessons and all!" she explained to me.

"Dance lessons?" I asked surprised.

"Come on then, and yes, we figured that it would be easier for you three and more fun if you already now some dance steps. Trust me; it will help a lot, taken from some past experience." Peter said reassuring me.

"Especially since some of the Narnian dances are more complicated. Your partner is Peter, and Evelyn's is Edmund. Well anyways, shall we get going?" Lucy said and headed down the hall quickly, not waiting for us to catch up.

"She did that purposefully, didn't she? Putting us together? Not that I mind. I don't think Ed would mind being with Evelyn, either." Peter said and we both smiled at each other, heading down the hall and slowly making it to a run together, afraid what Susan might say if we were too late.

**

* * *

**

That's the end of this chapter. We hoped you like it and would want to ask you to please review! We love all that do and want to thank all that did! Chapter 6 will be coming out as soon as possible, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Sunset

**Sorry for the wait, guys. But here you go! We're done, and please, please, PLEASE review! We're begging you! And if you're not a teen, don't read this chapter because.......of specific reasons...........you'll find out once you read it. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6: Sunset**

* * *

Mary's POV:

The doors opened once again and Peter and Melina finally came in. They walked in huffing and almost out of breath, looking like they had just run through the whole castle. They probably must have to look like this and also be late.

"Sorry we're late." Peter quickly ushered at Susan's raised eyebrow. She turned to me and Lucy to share a smile secretly.

"We were beginning to wonder where you two were, and what you two were doing together alone." Edmund questioned teasingly to his brother. I couldn't help myself from grinning. Just thinking that my sister would spend her time alone with a boy, Peter to be exact, brightened me up more than ever. I finally had a chance to bug her with these types of things, because back at home she was never the type to think about boys. Always complaining about how awful, filthy, and rude they all are back at school or not ever bringing up even the subject, I was never able to bug her about love. But it's not like that anymore. And Evelyn! I never thought she would talk, or even _look _at a boy, unless it was for school work! She's the shy and quiet one! She hates boys! She always says how they are disgusting, vile, and are so rude to her, yet they are head over heels for her! How they always look at her, always ask her out to the dance............she says it's pitiful. That she doesn't even like them at all and that there is no point to go out with them anyway. That the boys are too young to know what love is, and that they are very immature. That they will probably be together for a month, and then he breaks up with her. She says that it's happened to a lot of her friends, and that she doesn't want that happening to her. That one day she will find "The One", whatever that means. But finally, I have something to bug her about that will annoy her so.

We sat in the same spots as before when we first came here and everyone just immediately fell into conversation. The four love birds started to joke around, and flirt, and laugh about this morning's incident, leaving the three of us out. This came to Susan's likings; for she brought Lucy's and my attention to her the moment we knew that they were ignoring us.

"Ok, now I was wondering how we were going to make our two pairs cuddle. We already got through making them sit next together all the time till they got use to it, now we just make to make them a little closer. Understand?" she told us.

"Yes, I understand. This is going to be absolutely great!" I replied to her.

"I get it. But you do know that I want to get them together for their own happiness and to keep those irritating suitors away." Lucy said to us in a serious tone.

"Of course Lu, I want the same thing too. It's just that I really do enjoy putting couples together and seeing the romance." Susan said back to her.

I took in what they had just said. It was pretty obvious that they were going to get married. I mean, look at them! Evelyn slapping Edmund's arm and laughing whenever he says something like "I don't mind you wearing a short dress that shows your hot legs!" Or when Peter and Melina look at each other! They stare into each others eyes, looking like they want to kiss each other! This mission is going to be a piece of cake! I thought, smiling to myself.

"So this is what I had in mind. What if we keep them locked up somewhere cold so that when they are together they would have to keep each other warm." Susan said in a whisper.

"Oh yes, that would definitely make them cuddle with each other!" I replied to her, jumping up and down in my seat, and giggling from excitement.

"I like that, but where are we going to lock them that are cold and how are we supposed to lure them?" Lucy asked in whispers so that they don't hear us talking about this. She seemed to be enjoying this as more than me!

"That we still have to think of. Do you two have any ideas?" questioned Susan. We all took the time in silence while we ate and I turned my head to look at the other four.

Oh, look at how so called Mr. Magnificent smiles and laughs like there was no worry in the world when he's with that _Melina_. That traitor! Getting all close to Peter........My enemy....Well I can't wait to see that smile upside down when he's yelling in pain once I get to work with him! Poor Melina wont be able to help and will just have to sit around and watch him suffer. And that traitor little brat that they now call a _king_ will be a lot of fun to play with when he comes to meet my blade. I'll have him yelling more than ever after what he has done to _her. _And there will be nothing that Evelyn can do to stop it, crying her eyes out helplessly for him. Stupid brat! She betrayed me! By getting together with Edmund............It won't be like that long, though.............because they will all _DIE! _All six of them! Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Melina, and Evelyn!!! And then Narnia will be under the Blood Witch's rule! Just how it should be...........and always will be.............. I started laughing an evil, maniac laughter, which made everyone turn to look at me.

"Mary, what are you thinking? Do you have any idea?" Susan said to me looking curios. I looked back at her surprised. What _was _I thinking? Those couldn't have been my thoughts, and what were they anyways? I didn't want ANY of them dead! _What's happening to me?!_

"Well I have an idea! I know it will sound crazy, but how about the dungeon? Its cold there, they are bound to cuddle up in there." Lucy said trying to whisper as best she could once the others turned away. Susan's face brightened up and I could feel an odd satisfaction at the thought.

"Perfect, so all we need to do is lure them in there. I got that part covered." Susan declared. I gasped.

Perfect! I thought. I could let the Blood Witch know that they will be there! The four love birds, with death ready to meet them...........then there will only be two left to kill. This will be very easy. Especially with me around.....................Muahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Evelyn's POV:

I was just wondering the halls, trying to find something to do. Since I wasn't a royal or even a servant here, I really didn't have much to do. Melina had gone of to stop Mary from evading the kitchens and stealing more sugar cubes. I smiled at the thought of Mary risking guards and other Narnians finding her just for a few sugar cubes. Crazy kid.

I sighed when I had passed yet another portrait of Edmund. There seemed to be nothing but him on my mind these days. Sometimes I wonder if I had ever thought about anything else BUT Edmund. Oh, how I loved him! I took another turn, since there were so many corners, and came to face the entrance hall. I looked around and wondered where I should explore now. I spinned around a pillar pretending to dance, and twirled right into the arms of Edmund. I looked up at his face and gasped.

"I'm surprised how we always seem to run into each other, not that I mind it of course." He said smirking. I smiled and got up to face Edmund.

"Yes, I agree, that is very surprising. But I don't mind at all either." I said looking directly at him.

"So, I was wondering if-if you would like to accompany me to a walk along the beach for some fresh air. It's very beautiful at sundown." He said smiling a little nervously, and pulling his collar.

"Of course, what ever you wish, your majesty. I would love to accompany you." I said smiling happily back at him. He led me out the entrance doors while holding my hand and we walked to the beach. We sat down on the sand, as I just stared out at the ocean, as the waves rippled lightly.

"Well, I was thinking, that, we could spend this time to get to know each other better." Edmund explained, "So, let's start with asking some questions." He took out a piece of parchment with about a 100 questions written on it. I looked at the parchment disbelievingly, and then quickly smiled sweetly as he turned to look at me.

"Sure, alright. It's fine with me!" I said cheerily, trying my very best not to laugh, at this sweet act of his. He cleared his throat.

"Question #1: What is your favorite color?" He asked reading from the parchment.

"Purple." I replied as sweetly as possible. "And yours is?"

"Blue." He replied looking back at me smiling then back to the parchment. "Question #2: What is your idea of a romantic act?" I think I know where this is going........

"Well, I think it would be very romantic, if he left red roses on my doorstep, with a love note, confessing his undying love for me, and how gorgeous I was." I told him confidently.

"Well, somebody is conceited." Edmund commented teasingly, "Evelyn! That would be you." I pushed him down into the sand playfully.

"Well, that _is _what I find romantic! Every girl wants her love to tell her that she is gorgeous, and to confess his undying love for her!" I defended, as he brushed the sand off himself, and got back up.

"Well, I must confess. It's true you know, that you're gorgeous. With your fair skin, silky brown hair, stunning eyes...........I could go on forever." He said, voice turning to a whisper, looking at me, his eyes full of love.

"Thank you, Edmund. You're very handsome too. As well as amazing, incredible, funny, and you make a wonderful king." I told him back, staring into his eyes, as my emerald green ones stared back into his deep chocolate brown ones. I blushed, and looked down, still smiling. It was very hard to tear my eyes away from his.

"Do you still want to ask me questions?" I asked kindly smiling, getting up to face him.

"Yes, two in fact." He said smiling, "One: Can I call you Evey?"

"Sure. As can I call you Ed?" I asked.

"Anytime." He said happily, "And two. You may want to stand up for this." He said slowly. I stood up, as he kneeled on one knee in front of me, and took my hand.

"Evelyn Smith." he said clearly and confidently, "Will you do the honor of being my escort to the midsummer ball?"

I was absolutely stunned. I didn't expect him to ask me that! This was a very easy question though.

"Yes!" I yelled. He smiled broader than ever, stood up and hugged me, as I hugged him. My arms went around his neck as his slowly wrapped around my waist. We pulled apart, and we slowly leaned in. Then, our lips met for the first time. He was an amazing kisser. His lips were so soft and gentle............we stood kissing for what felt like an eternity, not wanting to pull apart, but we did when we heard a voice come from above.

"At least get a room!" Peter called teasingly and Melina's laughter was able to be heard a mile away. We quickly turned to look up and see them over the balcony staring down at us, both smiling broadly.

We just smiled at each other and decided to ignore them as they turned back away after. He held my hand as we sat down again, my head gently resting on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around me comfortably, and we looked out at the sunset. As soon as the sun was down, he lifted his head, and smiled mischievously at me. He got up and held out his hand, gesturing for me to get up. I gave my hand to him as he grabbed it, and pushed me in the water, and then he jumped in himself! The water wasn't even warm! I stared at him in shock, but it didn't last long as we both started to laugh and splash each other with the water. I got out of the water, laughing and shivering, as he got out as well.

"Edmund Pevensie! You are a dead man! I cannot believe you just did that! And don't you worry; I am going to get you back! Sooo........."I yelled at him while he just laughed.

"Soooo? What are you going to do? Bite me? You won't be able to do anything, because I'm going to do _this _first!" He yelled back. He walked towards me and then lifted me up bridal style as I tried wriggling to get out of his arms. He carried me into the water until it was up to his waist.

"Edmund! Don't you dare! You're going to regret this! I -" But before I could say anything else, he dropped me in the water.

"Too late." Edmund remarked grinning. But as he walked out, I grabbed his leg so that he fell in too.

"Actually, it's too late for you." I said grinning smugly. Edmund glared playfully at me and started to chase me around in the water. I swam around in circles saying that he could never catch me, but he did.

"Try getting out of this one, why don't you." Said Edmund teasingly, whose turn it was to grin smugly as his arms had a firm grip around my waist. I smiled mischievously to myself, and turned around and kissed him. His arms loosened around my waist, and I pulled away in an instant.

"Ha!" I yelled as I waded out and ran onto shore laughing, with Edmund following me.

"That's not fair! You can't do that! That is _totally _unfair! Evey!" Edmund yelled after me as I continued to run.

"Well, Ed! Its a little something I call payback!" I yelled back, still running, and getting tired, but Edmund seemed like he could run forever and never stop. He caught me around my middle, and twirled me around laughing.

"No!" I screamed, laughing. Then he set me down, gave me a kiss, and we walked back to the castle, drenched in water, hand in hand, smiling more broadly than ever.

"You should change and dry yourself off." He said, once we got to the door of my room, "I'll meet you in the ballroom. And wear a fancy dress. A really fancy one, like you're going to a ball. But just for two."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." I replied, smiling warmly and he smiled back. He left, and I closed the door. I dried my hair, and took off my wet clothes and dried my body with a towel I found in the bathroom. Now that I was dry, I needed a gown. I chose a beautiful royal blue one, which reached the ground, corseted at the back, and had matching royal blue gloves. It was a strapless gown, and was big from the bottom, with beautiful silver work on the top part, and a bit on the bottom. I gasped at the beauty of it, and quickly put it on. I looked amazing! I put my hair in a bun, wore my diamond studs that I had in my bag, and put on some red lipstick. Now all I needed were shoes. GASP! I just realized that I have a new pair of Michael Kors royal blue high heels that I bought when I went shopping back in the other world! I ran to wardrobe and got them out. It was a perfect match! I slipped them on, and looked at the finished piece. Whoa.........._who _is that girl looking back at me in the mirror?! Somehow, it was me. I have to admit, I was never the jeans type of girl back home. It was odd, but I usually wore dress pants, collared shirts, skirts, and dresses to school, and anywhere else. But I was NEVER this dressy! I had always dreamed of wearing a gown like this! And my wish came true. I left my room and made my way to the ball room, passing Susan, Lucy, and Mary in another room. I tried to run as fast as I could to the ball room, but it was pretty hard with 3-inch heels. I went into the room where they were.

"Where's the ballroom? I forgot." I explained. Susan dropped the wine glass she was drinking from, and Lucy's and Mary's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What?" I asked confused. Then I looked down at the gown and remembered.

"Oh, this. Well, Edmund told me meet him in the ballroom and where the best dress there was in the closet." I explained. "What do you think?"

"Oh. My. GOD!" yelled the girls all at once.

"You look GORGEOUS! Edmund is going to faint when he sees you!" Susan gushed, getting up and walking over to look at me properly.

"You look amazing!" yelled Lucy, also getting up to get a closer look.

"Evelyn! You look stunning! I've never seen you look better!" said Mary, getting up to look at me. The girls kept gushing over how I looked, while I thanked them, and realized I was getting late.

"Where's the ballroom?" I asked rushing.

"Down the hall, take a left, then left again, then right, and there you are!" explained Lucy.

"Thanks! Bye!" I exclaimed, as I lifted my gown, and rushed out, following Lucy's directions. There, I saw Edmund waiting patiently, looking more handsome than ever, in his best clothing. I slowly walked up to him, the only sound coming from my heels click clacking against the marble floor. He turned to look at me, and smiled a smile that said "I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"You look stunningly gorgeous." He gasped.

"Thank you. And you look faintingly handsome." I responded.

"As handsome as I did when you first saw me and fainted?" He questioned.

"Much more handsome than that." I said smiling.

"Thank you." Edmund thanked, offering me his gloved hand. I took it, and when we walked into the ballroom, I saw a beautifully set up table for two. I walked in and stared in awe, at the beauty of the ballroom and the dinner setting.

"Oh, Edmund!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful! Thank you, so much!"

"I'm pleased to hear that you like it. Please, sit." He said pulling out my chair and gesturing to it. I sat and he went to sit on his own chair. I looked at the table in front of me, not having any idea what to choose from! I started of with some soup and moved to salad, and some of the meat that was set on the table. I never had such a lovely and beautiful dinner, and having Edmund present made it feel more special. When we were done our dinner, I wiped my mouth with the napkin as Edmund had done, then he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up of my seat. Gesturing to an orchestra, he led me to the middle off the ball room and tuned to face me.

"I've never danced before, so don't mind if I step on your toe by accident." I warned him.

"Then this will be your first, and don't worry, I wont mind." He said smiling at me.

The music began and so did we. The music was beautiful, type I never heard before. He led me through different, but simple, steps as we glided around the dance floor. Twirling and sliding, we danced our night, enjoying every move and minute. I knew I must have done a few wrong steps, but I still enjoyed it no matter what. The music had a wonderful flow with the dance I could go on forever. But as the orchestra became quieter, we moved to a slow end.

"You're better than you think." He said lifting a strand of hair from my face.

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun, even if I didn't get every step right." I thanked.

"Well I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed it. It is getting late, may I escort the lovely Evelyn to her room?" he said bowing slightly.

"That would be splendid. I'd love to do so with you." I said as he took my hand.

We left the room and made our way down the halls. We walked at a rather slow pace, taking our time as much ass possible. Turning around here and there, we almost reached the hall that led to the bedroom I shared with my friends. It was when we reached the door that led to the hall where our bedroom was that we heard scared talking, and evil laughter. Only when we heard games, I heard that laughter, but this time. It wasn't a game. Mary.

* * *

Melina's POV (a little while before):

I finally caught Mary before she could sneak any closer to those dangerous energy cubes. I didn't care if she was angry with me for that, because she always seems to get over it quickly. But right now I didn't have any luck in finding Evelyn. I guess she must either be already in our room or just wondering the Cair looking for something to do, as I am doing right now as well.

There were an awful lot of guards standing around here and there, all of different species, such as fauns, centaurs, satyrs or even a large talking tiger. I figured they were watching out for any signs of the witch. It seemed a little suspicious to me about her absence and silence during this whole day. Surely at least a sighting would have been seen. I shuddered at the thought of her and what she had said last night.

I didn't want to continue thinking about it all, so decided to think about something else. Such as _him._ It felt odd for me to think about Peter because of my distance of thinking or talking about boys that would make other girls squeal and all. But I could never stop thinking about him ever since we met. I wonder if this is actually how love feels, and I like it too.

"You seem a little bored. Is there anything I could do to help?" I voice said from behind me. I whipped around to face the one person I had just been thinking about. I smiled in response.

"Well I'm not sure what you could do, but is there anything I would be able to help with?" I asked him kindly.

"Yes in fact. I was wondering if you would like to help accompany me on a walk outside. I would really like to enjoy the sunset with you." He said confidently smiling and holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." I replied to him smiling back, slowly giving my hand to his.

We walked side by side, hand in hand, as he brought me to a large and high up balcony. There, the sun was slowly setting across the far of horizon, its light reflecting into the sea. We heard a faint "Yes!" below us, and what I saw made me grin like there was no tomorrow. I turned to look at Peter, who was laughing heartily.

"Oh, I knew it. I knew it all along, the moment he caught her, I knew." He said, looking down at Evelyn and Edmund kissing.

"The moment she fainted we all knew." I said giggling. Peter smirked, and turned to look at me, our eyes locking, and he stared at me. I pushed my hair out of my face, and blushed, and turned my face away.

"At least get a room!" Peter yelled teasingly down at them, making me laugh. They looked up at us, and smiled and waved, as we waved back, grinning broadly. But turning away, they just ignored us. Just then, the wind blew away the scarf around my sleeveless dress away to the other side of the huge balcony. Me and Peter both ran to get it, but ended up falling down beside each other instead. Peter lifted up his head and hand with my scarf from the floor.

"I got it!" He said, before bursting out laughing along with me. We both lay down looking up, upon the sky full of stars, twinkling down on us. We just gazed up at the beautiful sight, as Peter reached for my hand and held it.

"You see those stars over there?" Peter asked, pointing to a specific spot in the sky.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's Aslan." He said, turning his head to look at me. I had a confused look on my face, searching for the lion in the stars. I looked up at the sky, trying to see how it made out Aslan, and figured it out after a moment or too.

"Oh! Right there! I see him!" I said, smiling happily.

"Exactly." He said. He showed me other constellations, of famous centaurs and fauns, the flying horse Fledge, battle scenes, and even the four kings and queens sitting on their thrones. After about 20 minutes of star-gazing, we decided to get up. Peter got up first, and took my hand to help me up. He helped brush the dust of my dress, as I did the same to him. He stared at me smiling, and took a single rose from behind his back.

"For you." He said. I smiled at him, and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. He took both of my hands in his own, and asked with full confidence;

"Melina O'Connell. Will you grant me the honor of being my escort for the midsummer ball?" I gasped, and smiled with full happiness.

"Yes! I'd love to!" I yelled. He smiled broadly, picked me up, my hands on his shoulders, and spinned me around, both smiling at the other. He carefully put me down, and slowly leaned in, as I did the same. Our lips met. It was my first kiss. It was the perfect kiss............I would cherish this moment forever. He was an incredible kisser. We hugged each other while kissing. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, we pulled apart, even though I dreaded doing so.

"Come. I want to show you something." Said Peter, as he took my hand and led me through the castle and outside to the beach. There was a candle lit pathway, leading to a boat that had a candle lit dinner for two, and there was a small orchestra as well, playing beautiful Narnian music. I gasped. I was so touched! I turned to face him, threw my arms around him and kissed him as he kissed me back. We pulled apart, and smiled at each other.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Like it?! I love it! Oh thank you Peter!" I said, as I threw my arms around him once again, and hugged him. We separated, and he led me down the candlelit pathway to the boat. He pulled out my chair for me, and sat down on his own, as the orchestra continued playing beautiful music. There were many things to choose from! I couldn't decide, but in the end, I chose some Narnian bread, a little bit of chicken, obviously it was a non-talking, and some salad. We ate our dinner peacefully, the little boat softly rocking in the calm waves, music like no other I heard before playing beautifully in the air.

When we finished, Peter got up and held his hand out to me. I took it, as he led me to the floor.

"I don't really know how to dance much." I told him.

"Well then, it won't stay like that for long. Just follow my lead." He said gently.

The music changed and he slowly started to move along to it as I followed. We started of by gracefully swaying around, taking little steps side to side as we went on. Twirling and spinning around we quickened the pace, not every step perfect but still enjoyable. I heard a soft whooshing and whispering in the wind, noticing the petals of dryads gracefully swirling in circles around the dance floor on the beach. I looked up at Peter to share smiles with him and continued the dance. When the music quieted down we came to a stop and the petals of the many dryads floated away back to their trees with the wind.

"You're not bad for a beginner." Peter commented once everything around us became calm.

"Well I am a fast learner. I'm just glade I never stepped on your foot." I said smiling back at him.

"I wouldn't have minded it. It has happened a lot of times before, especially when you have younger siblings." He said heartily.

"I know what you mean by that." I replied in understanding.

"Well anyways, I think it is time we go back up to the castle. It has been lovely spending this beautiful night with you." He said gently taking my hand.

"It has been just as wonderful spending this lovely night with you as well." I said beaming at him.

"Then may I escort this wonderful lady to her room?" he asked bowing with his hand held out.

"Why of course, I couldn't dream of anyone else beside you doing so." I said giving my hand to his. We walked back up to the castle from the beach path and up to the room. We stopped in front of the door and turned to each other.

"Thank you so much for this beautiful night." I thanked him.

"I'm glad you liked it. Sweet dreams, Melina." He said kissing my hand.

"You mean loved it. And sweet dreams to you too, Peter." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. I opened the door and turned to him again, "Good night." I said smiling.

"Sleep tight." He said smiling back. I slowly closed the door, not knowing I would soon hate doing so. I turned around, and saw a decapitated satyr guards head on the floor, with his body lying a few feet away, and a girl's figure wiping a knife on her handkerchief.

**

* * *

**

I don't think any of you were expecting an end like that. Since this chapter was so full of romance, and love, and mushiness, we decided to put a little twist in the end. Scary, isn't it?

**Anyways, we hope you enjoyed it, and we will update as soon as possible! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Possession

**Here it is! So we hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry if it's a little short compare to the others. And please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! We didn't get any for the last chapter so we're hoping you would review for this.  
**  
**Enjoy! :)**

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS ALSO BEEN FIXED.  
**  
**Chapter 7: Possession**

Melina's POV:

"Oh, I thought you would never come. Too busy with _Peter_, aren't we? Well now that HE'S out of the way, I can finally get to work." Mary said, looking up at me, with an evil half smile, walking over with her head held high, laughing a truly evil laugh. It was then that I noticed, her eyes were pure red, not her normal blue.

"Mary, what are you talking about? What's happened to you?" I said, my voice gasping and shivering from fear and shock, looking at the decapitated body.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm _that _stupid?!" She questioned, looking up at me with her eye-brows raised, her red eyes glowing more brightly than ever.

"I see the way you look at him! And I saw _EVERYTHING_ that happened between you and him today. The proposal, the star-gazing, the scarf chase, the kissing, the dinner, and the dancing! EVERYTHING!"

"Mary!" I gasped disbelievingly. "What's your problem?! Peter is a wonderful person! You talk about him like he wants to kill me! Like I'm married to you! I may be your sister, but I'm _not _your property!" I yelled back to her, hoping she'd get her senses. Her red demon like eyes was shining furiously. _What is going on with her!?!?_

"What's going on here? I thought I heard yelling…." Peter said as he came in, frozen to the spot at the sight of the head-less body, and Mary.

"Peter, get out of here! There's something wrong with Mary, and I think she has the intention of killing you! GO! NOW!" I said, hurrying to him as he drew out his sword.

"What's happening? We all of a sudden heard….." Evelyn said as she came holding Edmund's arm, and then both stopping in their tracks from the bloody picture.

"Get the guards." Edmund quickly ordered, staring at the terrible scene with wide eyes.

"Would all of you pathetic people just _stop_ acting like I'm some wild animal on the loose? You're all worthless and this world would be better without any of you! Now just stand still, so I can finish my job, and kill you all!" Mary yelled drawing her knife in a deadly position. I widened my eyes when she said we were _all _on her death list. _What is happening?!?!_

"Before you kill anyone, you're going to have to kill me first. And I'm not going to let you anyway." Evelyn said, in a most deathly voice, her beautiful face glaring down at Mary.

"And what do _they, _look like to you?!" Mary demanded, glaring right back at Evelyn.

"Well, A) Melina's been my best friend for 8 years, and still is. B) Edmund's my future husband and C) Peter's my future brother-in-law" she said. "Oh, and Mary? You might want to reconsider. It's 4 against 1. Pity."

"Actually,_ you _might want reconsider. Its _13_ against _4._" She said, smirking evilly, with her arms crossed, and a proud stare on her face, as her companions came bursting threw the balcony door.

"Oh, dear Aslan, not again!" Peter moaned. Evelyn quickly ran to the statue in our room that was holding two swords, got them both, and threw one at me, as I caught it, and pointed it at the beasts. Edmund and Peter drew out their swords, and did the same as we. Evelyn quickly thrust the sword into a hag, and punched a dwarf, so his nose broke. He fell to the floor clutching his nose, and screaming in pain, as blood spurted everywhere.

"Who needs swords?!" Yelled Evelyn, who just kicked a boggles groin, and he fell down, also screaming in pain. She was invincible! "When you've got the moves!"

She slapped another hag's face, punched it in the head, and kicked it in the wall. Then two Minotaurs came darting for her from opposite sides, so she jumped in the air, and kicked them both in the face, so they fell unconscious. Another dwarf charged at her with a sword, as she kicked his leg, so he tripped and fell into the wall, unconscious. She jumped on werewolf's back, as it thrashed its head around, and put a sword threw its back. We all got out of our daze, and ran to help Evelyn defeat all of the creatures left.

"5 down, 7 to go!" I yelled, as I thrust my sword into a hag's heart, while Edmund and Peter killed everyone else, and Evelyn kicked, punched, slapped, and tackled the creatures. Finally, every companion of Mary's was dead. She just stood there the whole time, watching the bloody fight! Not even helping any side!

"Well, I'm impressed. You managed to defeat them, but the question is. Can you do defeat _me?_" She questioned, pacing around us. Peter scoffed, as Edmund laughed.

"Obviously we can!" I yelled, now laughing along with everyone else.

"Oh really, now?" said Mary, clearly very angry at us for laughing at her. She opened her hand in front of Edmund's face, so he was thrown backwards into a wall. She twisted her hand in front of Peter's face, so he twirled in the air before landing head first in the floor.

"NO!" Evelyn and I screamed at the same time. She turned to Evelyn. She slowly backed up against the wall, looking as frightened as ever.

"Mary! You wouldn't! You couldn't!" She yelled desperately.

"Think again." Said Mary coldly, as she pushed her hand forward, so Evelyn was floating above the ground and sent her flying out of the window, screaming.

"EVELYN!"I shrieked, running out to see if she was OK. Thankfully, she landed in soft plants. I turned around, and stormed back to Mary, fuming.

"MARY O'CONNELL!"I shrieked right at her face, as she cackled like a psychotic maniac. "HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOO DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" I lunged myself at her, tackling her to the ground. She used her strange powers to throw me off of her, as she ran to the balcony, turning back one last time to say:

"You will NEVER find me!!!" She said, evilly, hanging onto the pillar. "I'm going to the Blood Witch, and helping her! I hate you all! But I'll be back! To kill you all! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped off the balcony, right on the sand, with a soft thud. Then she ran away into the dark woods. My little sister had disappeared in the night.

The doors burst open at that moment and almost a whole army came in, Evelyn in the safety of their care, unconscious. I turned around to face them, remembering what had happened to Peter and Edmund.

It took Evelyn a but of time to regain consciousness, but the guards gave some strange medicine, and she was back on her feet in the blink of an eye. Evelyn and I widened our eyes as we came to see their forms lying on the ground. Thankfully they were beginning to stir awake as we ran up to them, the Narnians going around the room to inspect here and there.

"Are you all right?" I asked Peter as I helped him to manage to sit up.

"I think so." He said sorely, rubbing his head in the spot it had been hit. I saw some flecks of red mix with his golden hair as his hand rubbed against it.

"You're bleeding." I said as I took his hand away to inspect the damage. It wasn't too deep or big, but the blood was still leaking from his head.

"We're going to have to get that fixed." I said as I looked back to his face as he nodded his head weakly.

"What happened here? Who's done this?" Susan demanded to know. Lucy walked in and looked around, running toward the four of us. I turned around to see Evelyn helping Edmund to stand up. Edmund turned around and he saw a big gash in his back, which was bleeding like mad making Evelyn gasped.

"Edmund!" She yelled. "That evil little girl is going to pay for what she did!" Lucy ran over to Edmund, and put a drop of the ointment from her cordial in Edmund's mouth, which healed his wound instantly. She and Edmund threw their arms around each other, as Evelyn started to cry in Edmund's shoulder, while he gently patted her back.

"Oh Edmund!"

"It's alright. Everything is going to be ok." He said soothingly, now also crying softly, holding on to each other.

"Lucy, we need a little help here." I called as she came closer, done with helping Edmund.

"What happened?" she asked as she went to reach for something on her belt once she kneeled down to our level.

"It's, a long story." I said, feeling uncomfortable about revealing the fact that my sister must be in some evil spell of the Witch's, maybe even possessed by her.

"Open up." She gently ordered Peter once she opened a small bottle, her cordial.

"I'm fine Lu." He said weakly.

"No you're not!" we both chorused to him. He smiled shyly to us, defeated too quickly. Opening his mouth, Lucy let a single, glimmering red drop of the healing juice into his mouth. A few seconds later, he seemed to be all well again.

"Where did she go?" Edmund asked from behind. All eyes turned to us at that question, confusion and worry in every face.

"Who are you talking about?" Susan said questioningly. I sighed and saw Evelyn's eyes trailed to me. Peter gave me a look of understanding and held my hand for reassurance.

"Mary. My sister seemed to, well, be in the possession and under the hands of…the Witch." I told everyone. At that moment I mentioned witch, gasps came out from everyone. "She went into the woods to look for, her." I concluded.

"What exactly has gotten into her?" Susan said shocked. I couldn't speak any more; this was _my _sister we were talking about! A ten year old girl! Peter seemed to know what I was thinking,

"She was clearly under some sort of spell, having red eyes that don't belong to her means that the Witch is definitely up to something. This is clearly taking over her, so she can kill us." He said, saving me the trouble to explain. More gasps and even angry stomping came out. It got so loud with anger that Susan had to hush and get everyone's attention.

"I want all entries to the castle guarded every day and night, make sure no one, suspicious or not, enters the castle unless one of us consults them first." Peter said as he stood up to give the command. The Narnians all bowed and went out in response to this, sending the message around to the others. We were all alone together now in awkward silence.

"So you're all alright now?" Susan said as she walked up to us with concern in her voice.

"We're fine now Su." Edmund reassured her.

"Good." She said. I could tell she wanted to ask what happened exactly, but all our tired and sleepy faces told her to save that in the morning.

We all went to our own rooms, me and Evelyn going with Susan and Lucy to change in there rooms privately so that the bloody mess could be cleaned out. After getting changed I made my way out, saying I wanted a drink before I slept. But I wasn't thirsty, and I was too tired to go all the way to the kitchen anyways.

I made my way to a window back in our room and looked out to the forest. I was never so supremely close to Mary, but that didn't stop me from caring for my sister, no matter how irritating she could be. How could the witch use her though? What did she want from Mary anyways? I know she put her under some weird spell so that she can control Mary to go and kill us, but what will she gain from possessing her? What kind of sick plan is she thinking of?

My head was filling with thoughts too fast and too soon. It was almost morning and I still didn't get any sleep. I didn't know if I could anyways. I sighed and just continued to look out, trying to clear my mind of all that has happened and looked up to see the stars. I smiled at the sweet memory of today, or night. How could such wonderful times end with such wreck and fear? I sighed again.

"Melina? What's wrong?" a voice asked behind me. I smiled to my self weakly and turned to meet Peter who had just walked over.

"Well, what can I say? My life has totally changed, in both good and bad." I said tiredly, smiling up at him.

"I know what you mean by that. When we first came here, to Narnia, things good and bad happened. But it turned up for the better, I have to say. All our struggles were worth it in the end, so don't give up hope too soon." He said smiling back.

"I know. But after all that's happened so far, I'm still shocked at times to this all being real." I replied.

"It's not something that happens everyday to everybody. Especially in that other place." He said.

"I actually fear that I just might be dreaming and one day I'll wake up to find it all gone. I've been dreaming and wishing for so long for something like this to happen, for adventure and magic to actually become part of my life. Just I didn't expect for Mary to turn out differently and, well…" I trailed off, not knowing how it can still be so true.

"It's hard. But I know things will turn out for the better. Just be strong, that's all you need to do. I promise you I'll be there if you ever need anyone." He reassured with a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. And I will, I promise I will try to be strong through such dangerous times." I said quietly to him in response. We pulled each other into a hug, staying like that for a long time. It was when I heard a voice that woke me from my dozing did I realize I was asleep on my feet in his arms.

"I think we should go to bed now, or else we are going to end up sleeping on our feet for the rest of the night." He said as I slowly woke myself up. I was dead tired and wanted nothing but sleep now.

"OK." I said sleepily.

"Here, come to my room again for the night. It'll be safer, and comfier." Peter said smiling sleepily as well.  
I propped myself onto my bed, looked back at him to see him standing over me next to the bed, his arms crossed. I knew where this was leading to.

"Yes?" I replied sweetly.

"You are to sleep in my room with me." He said.

"Why? I'll be fine." I said.

"No, you won't. Come and sleep with me so you won't be alone at least." He replied.

"It's not going to happen." I said to him, "You go back to your room and sleep there." I said closing my eyes.

"Melina," he started.

"I'm already in deep sleep, so I suggest you go to your room, and sleep there, like a good little boy, is that clear?" I replied keeping my eyes closed. I heard a muffled laughter and felt something wrap around me. I was too tired to fight back.

"Well then if you're in deep sleep I guess you won't mind me moving you." He said as I opened my eyes shocked to see he actually carried me to his room, and plopped me down onto his bed. He then crawled in beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good night Melina." He said.

"Good night Peter." I said back, and slowly I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. How did you like it? Please tell us in a review! We'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, so keep an eye out! We appreciate all of the people who read this :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmares and Truth

**Alright dudes. If you're not gonna review then we're not posting up another chapter. We've updated TWICE and still no reviews. So that's the deal. Take it or leave it. **

**Chapter 8: Nightmares and Truth**

Evelyn's POV:

It was so hard for me not to fall asleep in the middle of the halls. Due to all that has happened last night, we were only left with a few small hours of sleep. The Queens had gone of to work with the invitations, while the Kings had gone to meet with some soldiers and the General to discus about security and all that stuff I never understood. I still wondered how Melina knew of those things when it came to guards and danger and all that. Then again, she was the type that loved adventure, but dangerous adventure once you get to know her well. I was the gentle brave one, who loved romance.

"Hi Evelyn. What are you doing?" Melina asked as she came up to me.

"Nothing really, just awfully tired. Do you know anything we could do?" I replied to her.

"I know what you mean. I really don't know what to do while we wait till the afternoon. Queen Susan said that we are going to have dance lessons then." She said. I sighed, out of pure boredom. It's amazing how one could get bored in a huge castle like this so easily, then again it's not like this for everyone. We're the only ones who doesn't have anything to do because we're still almost new here and don't have any role to work in.

"Ah, there you are, my ladies. I have been sent to find you. We figured that you might like to do something." A faun said coming towards us, and when he came closer I was able to recognize him as Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh, well then you figured right. Who sent you to us?" I asked kindly.

"Their Majesties didn't want to leave you two bored and alone here. So they asked me to keep you busy and give you company." He replied to us.

"I'm sorry, _they_?" Melina asked. Information like this was quiet precious to us for different reasons.

"The Kings. I'm sure you can guess the rest of their names." He said smiling teasingly at us. I figured that news and gossip was spreading around the castle fast. Just how fast I wondered.

"So come with me and I'm sure we'll find something for you to do. How about we go see if there is anything to be done in the library? I don't think the armoire would be the best place for you and now but I'm sure the librarian would like a hand or two, if your willing to of course, my ladies." He explained as we made our way.

"Of course, we'd be happy to help. I adore books, so its fine with me!" I said finally glad we will be having something to do.

"No problem. I'll help with books any day! But can I ask you something?" Melina said to him.

"Of course, milady." He answered her.

"Why do you keep calling us ladies? I mean, I know we're girls, but you keep saying it in a manner as if we're some sort of important ladies from an important country or of royal blood." She said questioningly. I thought about what she said, and it just happened, I noticed we were being treated like royal guests from a visiting country or something.

"Well, that's because their Majesties made it clear to us all that you have come from a different place and only Aslan could of brought you here. So we see that he must have chosen you for some really important reasons. Some think it's because of the fact that you two, or three, were destined to defeat the witch, or bring some sort of future. We really don't know the true answer, all that we do know is that Aslan has chosen you to come here and that we are to treat you as one of us, even more if I must say." He explained to us in a calm voice. I looked over at Melina and shared her surprised look. Well, whatever reason we were brought here for, I definitely didn't want it to end with us getting killed or anything like that. But then again, why would Aslan ever let that happen?

We came to the library doors, and I easily remembered what happened in there the first time we were in there. I smiled to myself at the crazy memory. We went in, and the librarians turned out to be another faun, female this was, and a rather tall talking owl. We were introduced to them as Felma and Woodloow.

We helped them to rearranging the books and putting them in the right areas. I noticed wonderful books on the history, legends, about the different countries that surround Narnia, tales of beyond the sea, and so much more, including resent newer books on the Kings and Queens and what happened so far in this Golden Age.

"Evelyn, look at this one. It's called 'In the land of Spare Oom and the city of War Drobe'." Melina said as she came up to me and showed me the book. It wasn't such a thick book, covered in a brown jacket.

"Well, it should be called, "Planet Earth, Country England, Professor Kirke's Manor, The Spare Room, with the Big Magical Wardrobe." I said, smiling. "Well that's what it should be called, don't you agree?" Melina just looked at me, and burst into fits of laughter, as I laughed along.

I continued to look at other books and put those in the shelves, smiling when I found more volumes to my favorite set of my favorite king. King Edmund the Just. My goal is to read ALL of them before I leave Narnia. I sighed sadly. Even thinking about leaving Narnia was dreadful. Leaving Narnia would mean leaving Aslan, leaving Cair Paravel, leaving Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Leaving Edmund..............probably the worst part...............Just then Susan came in.

"Ah, there you are. Was looking everywhere for you. So are you ready for your lessons?" she asked as she came in.

"It's the afternoon already?" I asked surprised at how fast the time has gone.

"Yes, it is. Come with me and we'll get started." She said excitedly. She stopped at the door to wait for us to join her.

"Ok, we're coming. Thank you Felma and Woodloow, it has been good meeting you." Melina said to them and we bid them a good day. We later on joined the others in the hall way going towards the room we will be practicing in.

"Ah, there you are. Are we all set for your first lesson?" Edmund said as we reached them.

"I think so. I don't think there is anything we need, right?" I said in reply.

"No. You'll just need your body and some quick feet." Lucy reassured.

"Will we be doing this everyday?" Melina asked curious.

"Only when we get the chances. We just want you to get the idea of some of the dances, because like I said before, they can be very difficult and it is better if you know some of it so that you will be able to enjoy the ball better." Peter answered her.

"So enough talking lets go in and get started." Susan before more could be said and so we went in. I don't know why I feel nervous. I had danced with Edmund before, in the ball room itself. I guess it's because of the extra company that was with us, and he definitely seemed to be nervous to have his sisters being in the room as well. They were wearing pretty big smiles on their faces as they stood there watching us all.

"May I have this dance?" asked Edmund bowing and holding his hand out, smiling at me.

"I'm surprised you had to ask, when you already know the answer." I replied, smiling back. I took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor. As soon as we came on, an orchestra with a few dryad singers started the most BEAUTIFUL music ever! We started to dance a complicated Narnian waltz with our arms around each others waist and his hand clasped with mine in front of us, Edmund helping me when I made a mistake. We talked about random things, and I honestly couldn't think about being anywhere better besides Edmund's arms.

"Remember that time when you called Phillip horsy? It was so cute!" I exclaimed at one point.

"Where did you learn that?" Edmund asked wearily. I just remembered that I wasn't supposed to say anything like that, and looked at him uncertainly.

"Um, books in the library." I said, hoping that I sounded confident.

"Which books?" he asked further with raised eyebrows. Good going, smart ass Evelyn.

"The Journeys of the Just King, Volume 5." I answered surely.

"It's not in there!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing. Oh no, I'm losing here.

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"I've read that book five time to make sure the author didn't lie about anything." He informed. _Shit!_ I looked at him at a loss of words. He seemed to have read my mind very well, maybe a bit too well.

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" he said exasperated. I stayed silent, trying to figure out a way to tell him without raising suspicion.

"Oh, come on. You seem to know a lot, and I know you didn't just read it." He said starting to go impatient.

"I also watched it." I squeaked when I turned the other way as he twirled me.

"What?" he questioned.

"Back on earth. Back in the other place, well, there, there are movies, about you and your siblings, and about your adventure to this land and the battle of the White Witch." I said hurriedly, not feeling at all confident at revealing this. Then again, I felt worse just hiding it from him. He had instantly turned pale when I had mentioned the battle of the witch.

"How is that possible?" he asked looking very confused.

"Well, Narnia is just another fantasy story in our world which they formed into movies." I explained, feeling more comfortable to tell instead of hide, "They started when C.S. Lewis wrote books of you four and Narnia."

"So, you know then. You saw it all. You saw that I'm a stupid traitor." He said. He seemed to be very upset and ashamed about it.

"Oh, Edmund, I don't care about what you did before. I love you no matter what, and that's always going to stay the same. You're a great and wonderful person. It's not about who you were then, it's about who you are _now._" I reassured, looking him straight in the eyes, with fully meaning everything I said. He looked at me with brightness lighting his face.

"I couldn't have said it better." He beamed, and I felt myself blush as he kissed me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had come at last, and I walked towards our room when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Edmund and Lucy walking as she turned towards her own door and bid us both good night before retreating to her room. He walked up to me and we both shared friendly smiles.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room for the night again." He said hopeful and with confidence.

_Do NOT sleep with him tonight, dear. Trust me, you'll be fine. _

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine. Really." I said as kindly as possible while trying to resist the voice in my head. Strangely, I didn't want to be near him. Why? He never did anything bad to me; in fact we had a wonderful day today together.

"Are you sure? Just for this night?" he urged, looking slightly disappointed now.

_No, do NOT!_

"NO." I said forcefully, and for some reason, I hated him for that second and I glared at him.

_Good girl. _

I don't know what did it, but he jumped in surprise for that second, and looked at me fearfully.

"OK then. I - I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He said cautiously, and looked disappointed as I turned around to go into my room.

I stepped in to find that I was going to sleep alone this time, Melina most likely with Peter again. I felt a guilty pang reach up to me when I realized how I had acted to him, but then I also remembered a voice telling me to act like that. What had happened? I walked out of my room and looked out.

"Edmund?" I asked, down the halls. No reply. He was gone to his own room. I sighed sadly, and went back in.

I guess I must be really sleepy to be thinking about hearing voices and all. I changed into my night gown and crawled into bed. I just realized how lonely I was right now, remembering my life back in, what was it called? Well anyways, in the Other Place I use to sleep alone in my own room, being the only child in my family. I enjoy the company though, now that I had been sharing a bedroom for a while. Anyways, it's time I fall asleep now……..

"_Hello?" I called. No answer. I looked around myself, seeing that I'm in a forest, and deeply in it._

"_Anybody?" I called again. Silence._

_A noise broke out. A dreadful noise. I turned my head towards it, seeing pitch blackness but some movement up ahead. My curiosity got the better of me as I stood up and went to the direction of the noise and movement. _

_I came closer to the noise, and cringed at the sound. It sounded like yelling, painful yells. Like laughter, cruel laughs. _

_And I recognized both the yells and the laughs. They belonged to Mary and Elizabeth. Melina's little sister and the Blood Witch. _

_I raced towards them faster, and they came into view. I hid in the bushes as I watched what was happening._

_What took place before me was horrid. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I watched the little ten year old girl get beaten in the hands of the cruel witch. Oh, thank goodness Melina wasn't here, it would kill her inside to see her sister like this._

_I cringed every time the cruel whip would hit her back, making her scream in pain. I felt like kicking the bloody witch every time she gave a kick to the whimpering girl. Oh Mary, what did you get into?_

_Oh no, now the beastly woman brings out a knife. No, this is too much! What is she thinking?! Mary is only a little innocent, well not sure innocent works, confused and loving girl! Why torture her? How can such being have no heart?!_

_Tears fell down my face as the knife came to meet the small girls' arms and hands. Oh, I couldn't stand this any longer! Make it stop, make it stop! _

_"STOP!!!!NOO!!!!!!"_

"NOOOO!!!!"

I sat straight up, gasping for breath. I looked around me to notice that I was drenched in sweat and my face was dry of tears. I was still breathing heavily and I was tangled in all my blankets. I tried to relax myself, but I couldn't. Melina's sister is out there, I know it. And I couldn't leave little Mary out there in the cold night to deal with the witch's cold heart.

I untangled myself from the blanket cocoon and got up. I walked towards my wardrobe to find a cloak in there. I took it and pulled it around myself. I quickly walked to the door and opened it carefully, and peeked put.

Oh, great!

Guards.

Ok, think carefully and quietly. I know! The window, or even better, the balcony! I went to it and slowly jumped down. Thank goodness our room wasn't so high up.

I crossed the garden and came up to the gates. Looking both ways, I saw vines covering part of the great stone wall that made the gate of the castle. I went over to them and to my delight I saw that they were thick and big. I climbed them up and over the wall, one careful step at a time. I made my way down the huge field towards the forest and ran on, going deeper and deeper.

I finally ran into the deepest parts, just hoping my feet will carry me to the right direction. As I went further, I recognized these parts from my dream. _I'm finally getting closer!_

I ran with my might to the direction I believed I would find something. Sure enough, I saw a lump on the ground. I walked closer, cautiously as I made each step. I recognized it as Mary as she lay there looking unconscious. Oh Melina, thank goodness your not here. If only Lucy was, so that she could help heal Mary's wounds.

But I looked more carefully at her and noticed she didn't look beaten up at all. In fact, she looked perfectly fine as she lay there, without even a scratch. Never the less, I shook her, hoping she would wake.

"Mary? Mary, wake up! Come on, let me bring you back to the castle and back to Melina." I said, hoping she would wake up.  
She did, but jumped up to look at me expectantly. I stared in shock and horror as I saw her red eyes gleaming brightly at me and an evil grin spread onto her face. What?!

"Look whose stupid this time? You! Not me! You actually fell for it!" She yelled triumphantly. I heard rustling in the bushes and saw a crowd of horrifying ugly beasts surround me. All were chuckling evilly as they came up to me, ropes and weapons arming them. What have I gotten myself into!?!?! Oh no, what was I thinking!?!?! It was trap!

I couldn't hold it any longer, and screamed out my lungs into the night.

"EDMUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed as loud as I could.

**There it is. Now please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! We need to know if the readers reading this like it or not, and what our strengths and weaknesses are. **  
**Now that the winter break is here, we'll be able to get a lot more time to update, but not until we know we are being successful or not! And we'll only be able to know from you! Give us the courage!**  
**Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9:Darkness

**Sorry for the wait, we know this took longer than regularly, but for some reason things were just a bit more busier than normal. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you to TheUnicornsBite for making our day!**

**Disclaimer: None of the Narnian characters belong to us, besides Melina,Evelyn, Mary,the Blood Witch, and all those that are unfamiliar. The rest belong to C. S. Lewis(Yeah, but dont you worry, they will be mine one day..........muahahaha! XD)**

**Calm down there Glossip Girl 101, but I honestly dont see how that could happen, (even though I wish it could. ;p) **

**Anyways, enough of us blabbering, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Darkness**

Edmund's POV:

Meanwhile....................

_A girl was running through the dark forest, her silky chocolate brown hair and black cloak flying behind her in the wind as her pale face and emerald green eyes glistened with tears in the moonlight. Curious, I decided to follow her. As I drew nearer, I was able to recognize her and my curiosity turned to puzzlement and worry. Some horrible noise would always break the silence of the night, and Evelyn's worry increased._

_I noticed that it was a dark night, and the trees seemed oddly still and the stars looked dim as if they feared something. But Evelyn continued to run, and I continued to follow. I even tried to call out to her, but she didn't stop or look back. She didn't give any response to me at all. I don't think she could even hear me._

_I had finally caught up to her, and when I tried to touch or stop her, my hand went right through, as if I wasn't really there. Maybe I actually wasn't really there, but then what was going on? I was much more determined now to find out what was going on. _

_I didn't like the fact that we, or she, was going quite deep into the woods. I didn't like this, knowing how there can be lots of danger here now a days. _

_She stopped, and looked out to a little clearing. She seemed to have spotted something and worry edged into her face. _

"_What is it, Evelyn? What's wrong?" I asked, but when she didn't answer and ran on ahead instead, I remembered that she couldn't hear me. I let my eyes travel to what she was going to, seeing that there was a lump on the floor, and that lumped turned out to be the shape of a smaller figure._

"_Mary? Mary wake up! ..." Evelyn said as she started to shake the younger one. Something must have happened, why else would she try to help her when a while ago she tried killing us all?_

_I started to come out of the bushes until I saw the younger one sit up abruptly and red eyes shined in the dark._

"_Evelyn! Get back!" I yelled desperately but again I had to remember that she wouldn't be able to hear me. Mary had stopped yelling her evil sounding mocking that I didn't get to hear and before I knew it, Fell Beasts started to emerge from the darkness. Just by instinct, I reached out to where my sword would have been, only to find it not there. I didn't like those evil snares and ropes one bit._

"_EVELYN!!!" I yelled out. _

"_EDMUND!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in a piercing scream. I made to dart for her at the same time as a minotaur did. Only he was more successful as I am not here._

"_EVELYN!" _

I woke up gasping, and sat up abruptly. I let myself take in a few moments to think back to what just happened. Mary, the beasts, the ropes, the dark woods, and Evelyn.

Jumping out of bed and quickly grabbing my robes, I made my way out of the room as swiftly as possible. I crossed the hall as guards looked at me surprised and alerted. Ignoring the questioning looks from some of them, I made my way to her room and started to knock as politely as I can, but the anxiety grew in me by the second.

"Evelyn? Hello? Are you in there? Anyone?" I asked as I continued to knock, "Evelyn, are you here?" I said firmly, as I hurriedly rushed into the room. It was …Empty. She wasn't here, no one was here.

I walked around to see if there was any signs that could help. Scanning the room I noticed that her bed was all messed up and when I came closer I noticed that they were somewhat damp, as were the pillows. The covers were so messed up that she looked as if she had been struggling in them. Had she seen a nightmare of some sort?

I started to walk out when I noticed that the door to what must be her wardrobe was not properly closed, as if it was just swung hurriedly. Walking towards it and looking in, not really thinking how this could be embarrassing if she were here, I noticed that a clothes peg was empty and all were dresses, and her things that she got when she went shopping back on earth, but no cloak that I know is in every guest wardrobe.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" said a voice and I turned to see Oreius looking worriedly at me, as he walked into the room.

"Wake up my brother." I ordered.

"Peter! Get up you lazy lump! She's about to get skinned alive!" I yelled marching in as I finally caught up to Oreius who had many failed attempts to wake the snoozing High King. I heard a mumble from not only his bed but from the extra one as well.

"Who is about to get skinned alive?" Peter's sleepy voice came from under the blankets.

"Evelyn is out there in the woods and is captured by those foul beasts! She went looking for…"

"What on earth, I mean in Narnia, is Evelyn doing in the woods?!" I looked over to the other bed to see Melina jump up from the bed. Her shocked and alerted voice suddenly woke up my so dearly concerned brother, who knocked the blankets off of his face to look at me in puzzlement.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm not ok! The girl I think I finally fell in love with is out there in the hands and claws of no good beasts! And if I hadn't been so _stupid _before, I could have prevented her from going out there!" I yelled, my chest heaving greatly. I looked around and saw that Oreius was looking at me with a blank expression, Melina with a look of total loss and confusion in her mind and Peter looked at me worriedly, probably thinking if it was the wine at dinner that did it or if I was going mad.

"Ed, are you sure you're ok?" he asked as he came to sit up.

"I'm not going mad!" I retorted. I knew that's what he was thinking.

"Now, explain the whole thing. I am just too confused right now." Melina asked. A throat was cleared and I turned to look at the centaur general who nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. Please do so. I'm afraid I am too lost here." He said straightening up.

"We don't have time for explanations! We've got to go and find her _now_!" I hissed, getting really annoyed now.

"We can see that your concerned, Edmund. But we won't be able to do anything right now if we don't understand what is going on. How do you know this?" Peter said finally getting off his bed. I sighed in frustration and looked at all of them.

"So you want the story?" I asked.

"Yes!" I got a reply from all three.

"Fine, well it all started when…"

"What's with all the yelling?" Susan's voice said bringing her presence. I turned around again to see both my sisters walking in with sleepy expressions.

"You're going to wake up the whole castle at this rate." Lucy said jokingly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I couldn't care _less, _right now,if I woke up the whole castle!" I yelled, getting really mad now. We're wasting so much time, don't they understand?!?!

"Alright, calm down, Ed!" Said Lucy frightened, as I turned to glare at her.

"It's not that easy right now!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath, and told them everything I saw, the vision, and Evelyn, not being in her bed, the cloak gone, everything, in a huge rush.

"So, how does this make you stupid? You couldn't have known before she left, why are you blaming yourself?" Peter said after taking this all in.

"Because, when she said she wanted to sleep alone I had chickened out! Her eyes had shone red for that very second, and she glared and yelled at me in a voice that wasn't hers!" I said yelling it out abruptly. The girls gasped in shock and Peter's and Oreius's eyes widened.

"We can't let that witch win by taking another." Lucy said with determination in her voice. I smiled in her direction, glad that someone sees how important this is.

"I want everyone to…" Peter began until a faun came rushing in.

"Sire, there is someone here at the gates that want to see you."

--------------

At last. Cair Paravel. I just hope they will be able to let me in, with this daughter of the White Witch out there. I have to deliver my sighting to the Kings, and nothing will stop me. Surely the maiden I saw last night must be important, specifically to King Edmund.

"Who are you?" the centaur posted at the front gate asked the moment I reached the castle.

"I am the raccoon Rocco, and I have a message for the Kings." I answered.

"Well we still cannot let you in, no matter whom you are. High Kings orders." The guard said sharply. Oh, for the love of the lion! How am I to let them know of the maiden in danger? And that the Blood Witch might have something to do with it?

"Please, this is urgent. It might regard to something the Witch is planning." I told him desperately.

"Than you shall have to wait here until one of their majesties come here to consult with you." He said. Well, at least I still get to inform one of them.

--------------

"So where did you see this maiden?" Edmund asked eagerly. I looked at the raccoon pleadingly. I was just too grateful for this creature to have actually witnessed Evelyn's capture. First my sister, and now my friend. Who's next? Actually, I don't want to think of that.

"She was in some of the deepest parts of the woods. Not to far from my den really. But they might not be there any longer now that they must have moved on." He told us.

"No matter, as long as we could hopefully find a trail. Thank you for your information." Edmund said hurriedly.

"All I wish is for such evil to be rid of in our peaceful home." The raccoon, Rocco I think it was, said. I smiled slightly at that and knew that was what we all wanted. I sighed at that thought and felt Lucy's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and we shared an understanding look, before looking back at the scene of all of us in a room with some of the important Narnians as it seemed they are to be.

"So what will we be doing then?" Susan asked, a little nervously it seemed because of all the danger there seemed to be.

"I'll go and ride out with some troops. We don't have any idea where or who Elizabeth is working and plotting still, seeing to that she is a new threat." Edmund said looking worriedly at the map. I took a glance at Peter as he moved forward to his brother with a stern face.

"This is only the beginning of learning about her, and it will be dangerous. You are not going alone." He said firmly.

"Who said I will be alone? I've got the troops with me. You don't need to…"

"Ed." Peter interrupted sternly. Something I had admired about him is the way he cares. I loved the way he would always put others before him and had such deep love for those he cared of, but that was what seemed to worry me. What if he went a bit _too _far with protectiveness? I did _not _want to see the consequences of that. I must have shivered at that thought, for again Lucy had her hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, for once in your life, let me do something alone! She's MY girlfriend, not yours! You have yours right here, perfectly fine! Please excuse me, I must take my leave now. Come Oreius." Edmund said, very disgruntled.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled after him, but Edmund just slammed open the doors and ran down the halls yelling for the troops, Oreius at his heels.

All eyes went back to the frustrated remaining King, and heaving a sigh Peter turned back to the rest of us. "You can leave now." He said dismissing everybody. As everyone filed out, I started to make my way past him when his eyes looked up to me pleadingly and I took in the silent command. Staying where I stood, we waited for the room to empty out. Once the doors closed, silence took over.

"Thanks for staying." He said, but I couldn't help notice something in his voice.

"No problem, I never really knew I could read faces though." I said trying to lighten the mood a bit. I managed to succeed in making small smiles sprout on both our faces.

"Yes, well it looks like you actually can. And that be a good thing while living here, comes pretty useful." He said smiling. But there was still a hint of something in there, and I figured that it must be the hint of a little hurt in his voice.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said trying to wave it off.

"Oh, come on. We're both human here. I get upset also whenever Mary yells at me and all I'm doing is trying to help her for her own good." I said, and just the thought of it made my voice thick. I felt an arm around me and looked up to meet his face.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure it will." He said soothingly, as if he was reading my mind. _How can everything be alright?!_

"But I promised her. I promised Mary that I wouldn't let anything happen to her! And what happens? She becomes blood thirsty bait! My best friend is in trouble and we have no idea where she could be!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face, the memory of that night when after we first heard of the witch came into my head. I felt something against me as I let the tears fall down freely. When I stopped, I realized that he had pulled me into a hold while soothing my hair, telling me it wasn't my fault that all this happened. I found that hard to believe. Just than, all the candles blew out, by a cold and unfriendly wind, that felt un-natural, and we were left in pitch-black darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell us what you think, and for the love of god, please, PLEASE, P-L-E-A-S-E REEEVVVIIEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.**

**Don't mind Glossip Girl 101, shes gone crazy after reviews.**

**Have not!**

**Have too!**

**Have not!**

**Have too!**

**Don't make me kick your tooshie to Mars, Narnia Queen!**

**Oh, as is if you could! Your too weak!**

**You bet I could, and I'm stronger than you'll ever be!**

**That's a downright, dirty little lie!!!!!!!**

**Your just jealous because you know its the truth!**

**I nev-**

**Blood Witch: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GITS, BEFORE I RIP YOUR SKIN OFF!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Both blink in shock, scream, and run.***

**Blood Witch: Yeah, that's what I thought, you little cowards. That's right, run away!**


	10. Chapter 10:Evil Happenings & Big Trouble

**We apologize greatly to all our readers for not updating quickly as usual. Busy times. Busy, busy times. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Evil Happenings and Big Trouble**

"I don't like this." Peter said in a weary voice as we both looked up and around at the sudden change of darkness in the room. I just nodded in reply before spotting some sort of dark figure in the room that stood next to where I thing the window was, which a curtain was drawn over it to block the morning light completely. There must have been more as we looked all around, noticing strange figures in all directions. I was really beginning to feel uneasy. Peter's hand wrapped around mine, clutching it tightly as he lowered his mouth to my ear level.

"Run." He whispered and that very second, as slow footsteps began to near us, we darted, flinging the door open and running out.

He pulled me through the halls and many corridors, and running with all my might I followed eagerly. I wasn't sure where we were going and which way he was headed, but we did past many servants and other Narnians that looked at us in surprised and startled. I started to then hear frightened yelling and even howling and growling, some death cries even coming with it. I knew than that whatever was in the room with us, they had gone after us and was killing the Narnians that was in their way.

"Guards! We're under attack! Arm yourselves!" Peter yelled once he heard the cries and yells as well. It wasn't long before the whole castle was in action, some fleeing from the dangerous spot as armed soldiers started running towards whatever danger it was.

We barged into a room and when I stopped to look around; I realized that this appeared to be the armory. He went over to where the swords were stacked and picked up his own sword with the lion at the hilt and another that he quickly took randomly.

"Here, you're going to get out of here with the others, but its best to be armed just in case." He said handing the sword to me hurriedly. Now what was he thinking of doing?

"But…."

"Peter, what's going on? What's happening?" Lucy said running into the armory room hurriedly looking worried.

"Lucy, we've got attackers. You and Melina have to get under cover! Where's Susan? All of you have to go help with the defenseless." He said rushing and before I could stop him he was out the door and turned a corner, joining the battle. I turned to meet Lucy's same anxious face.

"Will he be safe?" I asked just wanting the answer.

"Susan's already with the others. But there won't be enough castle guards to reach him in time and half the army has gone with Edmund." She replied while grabbing a bow and arrows from their own stack.

"Then we have to help him." I declared, stating the obvious. But even with that Lucy smiled approvingly and I felt as I had said the right thing that she had wanted to hear.

"Let's go." And we ran after the same direction Peter had went, hoping that he was still alright with the minimal help.

Barging open a door the scene of bodies and fighting in a hall was opened in front of our eyes. My eyes scanned the room and I noticed that most of the bodies were disappointingly the Narnians on our side. The only few of the guards that were fighting of the dark beasts couldn't hold most of them off as some that were free started to surround Peter as he was already fighting a werewolf.

Not knowing what I was doing, I ran into the fight as Lucy's arrows wiped past me from behind and started hitting the monsters. As I had the night Mary went 'lunatic', I used the sword to bring down the hags and ghouls, not feeling sorry one bit for the demons that tried to hurt him. The moment I had finally reached him after giving a clumsy but fatal swing to the monstrous wolf, he stared at me wide eyed.

"I thought I told you two to go!" he said anxiously.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." I said in reply. But instead of scolding at that his eyes widened.

"Duck!" He yelled and I did so as a skinny bat like thing came zooming towards us from the sky, only to taste his steel.

"That's not a duck, it's a harpy." I said as if it was a simple thing. He gave a light smile from the corner of his mouth and turned to a minotaur who thought he can sneak up on us. I too turned back to the battle, wiping out at a black dwarf.

The doors banged open and at last the help has come, finishing of the rest. Lucy came up to us once things settled and we took in our surroundings.

"How did they get in?" I said after a while, remembering that the whole castle was supposed to be secured. Peter looked just as confused when a dwarf from our side came up to us.

"Your majesty, we have found that there are several guards dead from they're post. It appeared they didn't realize any attack until they were shot." He said.

"I see. Thank you for the information. Check for any survivors." Peter said to the dwarf before turning back to us, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." I replied. Lucy nodded in the same response before going over to someone who had called her over, most likely for the use of her cordial. I looked back to meet his face and silence infolded itself. Several thoughts raced in my mind, about how we were so close to being another capture for the witch, how lives were already lost and killed in just perhaps less than an hour and how Peter could have been one of them, and about how frustrated he looked, and is still looking, about the fact that Lucy and I didn't go running off with the others as he had told us to do.

"Well, at least we're all still breathing." I said when he opened his mouth to say something. That closed it easily. He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his lips that very second, and I'm glad that he couldn't, the sight making me warm up inside all of a sudden. It was needed, after all that had just happened.

"Come, I think we're in the way in this crowed. Let's just give some space." He said motioning me out of the busy and bustling room. We left the hall that was stanched in the sent of blood, glade to be rid of the strong smell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A stinging feeling burned onto my wrist, and groggily opening my eyes, I woke up. I noticed ropes had tied my hands together. I looked around to see that I was in a cave, a dark and dreary one. How did I get here? I thought back to what had previously happened, and the memory of the fear struck me. I cowered as I realized where I could be right now, mentally slapping myself for acting weak when enemies could be watching right now without my noticing. Wait till I come face to face with them.

"Ah, you're awake, now. I was hoping to speak to you,_ dear_." A familiar yet dreadful voice said behind me. I cringed at her words, knowing very well that I was not going to like this. Is this how characters that are trapped feel in all those stories? Oh, how I wish Edmund was here to save me! I so hope that evil witch behind me right now didn't sense any of my uncomforting.

"Is there something wrong? Oh, don't be frightened, you're with me now." She said in a sickly sweet voice. _Just like her mother._ Witch, I'm with you. I am your faithful companion. _No!_ I will never be with you, not like how Mary had given into your magic, and still she won't ever be totally with you.

Thankfully, my mood had risen by this thought. Well, that was quick too. I turned to glare at her, and replied with a spiteful voice to her, "What is that you want?"

She was smiling and even after my words she continued to smile. "Oh, my wants are not part of your business, _yet._ But what you should know is that you will be testing out something for me." I shuddered at that, forgetting about my new found strength and now just wanting to run and scream. She started advancing on me and I noticed something in her hand, some sort of small bottle or vial. "There are a few things I want to say to you though before we have our test."

I don't like the sound of her voice. I tried to inch further away from her without her noticing. But she did, and smiled even bigger, as if enjoying my fears. She knelt down to look me straight in the face, and I dared myself not to move this time.

"Afraid, are we? You do not like it here? Where is that best friend of yours? Is the _lion _not helping you? Then where's your little king? Maybe he's gone off with another woman!" she said jeeringly, enjoying every word that lessened my hope. The cruel beastly woman. They are coming and I know that, I'm probably still alive because of Aslan.

"You _liar! _Edmund would _never _let you kill me, and he'd _never _cheat on me! He loves me too much!" I yelled back, my voice full of hate. Honestly! How _dare _she say that Edmund's cheating on me! That foul, evil gargoyle!

"Oh, so you're a brave one after all. But are you brave enough, I wonder. Will you be able to stand and watch _their majesties_, including your beloved Edmund, to die in pain? Will you be able to watch your friend feel the same agony? Or even face it yourself?" She sneered at me, her eyes even looking dreamy at her evil thought. I didn't want to think it; I didn't want to see it. It can't happen, it just can't! Oh how I hated her, how I loathed this cursed being.

"Drink this." She said, handing me the vial that she released from her hand. I glared at her, not going any where near obeying.

"Why should I?" I snared.

"Because other wise I would have to force it down you, and I don't think you would like that." She answered simply.

"I'd like to see you try." I answered, thinking of a way to knock it loose. She smiled simply, and I feared that she knew what I was thinking.

"Hold her." She called to something behind me, and I heard heavy footsteps move closer. Smart, Evelyn, really smart. I looked to see what was coming, and spotted an ogre. I couldn't stop the panic and fear all of a sudden bolt up in my chest, looking wide eyed at the beast and back at the witch. You're a genius, Evelyn, a genius! I know I am! Oh, shut up! God, I can't believe it! I'm talking to myself!

"Panic attack? Regretting your words?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. But before I could answer, two huge and disgusting arms took hold of my shoulders, one of its hands then grabbing hold of my hair and yanking my head back painfully so that my mouth hung open. And he smelled dreadful. And yet he's holding my hair! That filthy hand is in my hair! Oh god, now I'm worrying about my hair! It's my life that's at stake! I tried to thrash out of the hold, but I was hopeless. I heard a cold laughter, and I knew it was the witch. I tried to look and glare at her, but then a freezing liquid, colder than ice, poured in to meet my tongue and it slipped down my throat, a burning sensation then taking place. I tried coughing it out and tears stung in my eyes. I thrashed more, I couldn't stand this! The last thing I heard was more of her cold laughter, and then I fell into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We settled not far from the bank of a river after a long day of riding. The sun was now setting and the tracks were becoming harder to follow in the dark. To sum up what had happened so far, after everything settled down from the surprise attack at the castle, we had after all decided to follow Edmund and his troops to find Evelyn. Susan had wanted to stay at the Cair, so it was Lucy, Peter and I, again, with of course some of the other warriors. It had taken a long time to persuade Peter to let me come, but I won in the end, saying that this is my friend and even my sister we're rescuing and even slipping out some of the facts of the way he had traveled Narnia when he and his siblings first came.

I was also given occasional lessons from a handsome Archenland professional, on more sword practice, my aim being bad with a bow as we found out not to long ago, before we set off and while we stopped to rest. It was part of our little agreement we had that if I go then I would have to learn some defense just in case.

"So, Melina. I saw that James caught your eye." Said Peter matter-of-factly, cleaning his sword. "Is it true you like him too?"

"Peter!" I yelled, whipping my head around and glaring at him, while he looked at me innocently waiting for an answer. "Why would you think that?! The idea is ridiculous!"

"Because I saw you giggling and blushing when he said you were amazing at archery,"

"Which is a downright dirty rotten lie,"

"And he said you were very pretty,"

"Which is very true,"

"Yes, I know, but,"

"But what?! Sto-,"

"And that gave me the idea,"

"You're being awfully,"

"That you liked him,"

"Stupid, I would nev-,"

"And you said yourself,"

"-er like someone else whi-,"

"That you thought he was,"

"-le I was in a relationship with ano-,"

"Handsome, so you're basically saying that,"

"-ther man, that's called cheating, and I,"

"You think another man is more handsome than,"

"Would never cheat on you, you of all people,"

"Me, how could you?!"

"Should know that I wouldn't do such a thing,"

"I'm very handsome too, you know, am I not good enough?!"

"And you're being _ridiculous!_"

"Oh, _I'm _being ridiculous?!"

We were so busy arguing at once that we hadn't heard another person trying to get our attention until…

"Oh, will you two just SHUT UP?!" James roared, appearing behind the trees with a beautiful woman. "I'm MARRIED! Look, I want you to meet my wife, Victoria."

"Uh.....oh." Peter and I said in union, dumbstruck.

"I'm Peter." Peter said as he held out his hand to shake it with Victoria after recovering from the shock.

"And I'm Melina." I said, doing the same.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Melina. And it's honor to meet you, King Peter." Said Victoria in a melodic voice, smiling.

"Yes, well, we'll just…go." Peter said, pointing back to the tent, taking my hand with him. But I couldn't help noticing that Lucy turned to us as we ushered in with an amused look on her face.

"So." She said thoughtfully, grinning mischievously, her arms crossed, and head tilted slightly to the right.

~*~*~*~*~*~:

**Another chapter done! We'll try to update soon, so keep in tune! We hope you like it(h****onestly, who would'nt?) :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted Dreams

**Ok, so we took a break from the really big evil and darkness stuff, so no worries about that in this chapter. It was getting pretty dark here. **

**So… here's the next chapter. Not sure what to say, and sorry for not updating as fast. **

**Disclaimer: Narnia and all it's original character's do not belong to us and is the property of C.S. Lewis, Disney, Walden Media and (soon to be) Fox. The new made up characters (Melina, Evelyn, Mary and Blood Witch) are ours. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Twisted Dreams**

I kept eyeing the still snickering Queen. I was still just getting used to riding a horse, the memory of riding to Cair Paravel still fresh. Each time I felt like slipping or when the horse got nervous, Peter would ride next to me and help, giving me a warm smile. Not that I minded. But it just made Lucy's snickering grow, and we were both aware of it. She had really enjoyed our nervous talk when she cornered us after the little argument.

"There has been a fight here." The booming voice of one of the centaurs brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around and realized that what he had just spoken is true. There was a mess of weapons, fallen amour, and bloody bodies of the Witch's beasts. I wasn't very fond of these gruesome scenes, and yet I'm seeing more. I got off my horse and stood beside Lucy, watching the guards we had go around looking for a sign of some sort.

"Ed's been here." Peter said all of sudden coming up to us form behind. He held some brown hair, and for a split second I thought it was Evelyn's, until then I realized that it was horse hair. I stared at him in confusion. "It's Phillip's hair, Edmund's horse that went with him. He's been here." He explained with the small proof of worry and excitement in his voice as he looked around frantically.

"Do you think he found Evelyn?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"But then wouldn't he have then headed back? We would have run into them if he did find her." I said showing my reason, though not really liking the thought itself.

"We're heading towards Ettinsmoor, and the tracks are still going forwards. I have a feeling that Elizabeth is in hiding there." Peter said.

"Do you think she might even try to get the giants to ally with her?" Lucy said now looking worried.

Great, so the witch is also trying to get giants to ally with her when she already has these foul … wait, "Giants?!"

Thank goodness I didn't make it sound like a squeak.

"Well, Yes. Spies had reported that the witch is planning to get every beast on her side, and giants are very treacherous." Peter said.

"Just what she needs to take over Narnia and kill us." I said sadly in a low voice, hanging my head. Peter put a comforting arm around me, and pulled me into a hug, while Lucy went "ooooooo!!!" and giggled, both of us sending her a glare. He began to stroke me gently, ignoring Lucy who had erupted into laughter.

"Melina, I promise. That ruddy witch will NOT take over Narnia, or kill any of us. Not while I'm alive." He said, comfortingly, kissing my head. I nodded into his chest, closing my eyes and trying as hard as possible not to let any tears escape. I had promised to be strong, and I knew he would always be there. I couldn't doubt him.

"At least the giants are dumb." I couldn't help but laugh lightly with them at Lucy's sudden comment. It felt good to laugh again, even if it wasn't much. We heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see a fox waiting patiently. I couldn't help but notice how familiar he looked, just where had I seen him was a lost memory.

"I don't mean to be rude, your majesties, milady, but it wouldn't do to waste time. Shall we be moving on?" The fox said.

"Yes, we shall." Lucy replied.

~*~*~*~*~

The landscape around us began to change as we crossed the boundary between Narnia and Ettinsmoor. The land was becoming rockier, grayer, and dead. It was no longer full of lush grass, with tall trees and leafy bushes. There were even old decaying bones lying around in various places, making it even less comforting. But we rode on, following the tracks that would, hopefully, lead us to where our friends and foes were. But I still didn't like this place.

"A bit creepy, isn't it?" Lucy asked calmly, although her horse seemed very spooked.

"Yeah, dull too. Not that it bothers me, I just don't like it." I said in response.

"Me too." She said smiling and I was surprised at myself for smiling as well in not such a smiley place.

"Both of you are actually alright with this place?" Peter said stopping his horse so that we could catch up.

"Of course, don't tell me that _you're_ scared!" Lucy joked, and I would have laughed with her if it weren't for the movement that caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I stopped and knew that I wasn't the only one too see something. Some of the Narnians had stopped and were watching the spot as well, some with weapons at the ready even. Everyone who hadn't noticed had stopped to look at us questioningly.

"Melina, what is it?" Peter asked, and when I turned to look at him I gave a signal towards where a hill dipped down a bit. I knew he understood when he drew his sword out and Lucy followed suit with her dagger. I too then took out my sword, thankfully not as clumsily as a few days before.

"You could put down your weapons, because last time I checked I am no witch." Edmund's voice suddenly carried through, and his figure on Phillip came into view. I sighed in relief, but once he came closer he seemed quiet, if not very, upset.

"Peter, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" he said through gritted teeth, very upset.

"I decided to have a vacation with the giants. I'm looking for you to help! That's what!" Peter exclaimed, then earning a rock thrown to the head, "Ed!"

I couldn't help from wincing, for I knew what a rock to the head felt like, and I know that it's not pleasant at all.

"You deserved it." Edmund retorted, making Peter give an apologetic look towards us. It was then that the grouchy king seemed to have noticed me and his younger sister.

"You brought them with you?" he said, gaping wide eyed.

"We were also hoping to find Melina's sister, so I don't think it was a total waste to come after you." Peter said, finally making Edmund calm down a bit, but he was still frowning. Gathering all the troops together, we set off once again to what might either be our victory of at least finding Evelyn, or going straight to our doom.

~*~*~*~*~

"Look! There's something over there!" I exclaimed, pointing to what looked like a looming cave far in the distance. I hope it's where they are, it had to be! I was just getting sick of this traveling for so long.

"I think your right. It couldn't be too far from now." Lucy said, and we continued our journey more eagerly.

We had finally reached the cave and now all the excitement of wanting adventure and finally finding our goal died away. I stared at the entrance, my eyes wide in fear at the sight. The witch clearly made her mark, by sickly painting blood all around the rim of the cave entrance and gruesomely leaving bodies and parts of what looked like prey of the giants. I gulped and shifted uneasily in the saddle. I was _not _going to go in there, I was _not _going to die in there, and I was _not _going to let this be the end…

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to, you know." Peter began with a hand placed over my paling one but I shook my head.

"I'm going. Nothing's stopping me." I said determinedly. Wasn't I just saying to myself that I was not going to go in? Sometimes I can never understand my self.

"It will be dangerous. Are you sure you'll be alright going in?" he said, and I noticed the pleading in his voice. I turned to his worry filled face, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll be fine. I promise to stay close."

"And to listen to me when I say to leave for safety?" he said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed in defeat before answering; knowing that he still remembered the attack back at the castle.

"Yes, I promise. But only…"

"Hey, are you two going to continue talking about your death sentences or are we going to save Evelyn and Mary and get out alive?" Edmund called grumpily already stepping in the cave. We followed with tree soldiers accompanying us. The general and Lucy was reluctant to stay behind, and not wanting to take too much we had them come as well.

The sunlight was blocked out the second we entered. Every hall in the cave was lined up with torches that burned with an unnatural fire, being the only light we had. I was surprised that we didn't run into anything, or anyone, yet in this huge darkness. The smell was wretched and I was for one glad we could barely see whatever was around us much. Even with the torches burning. There wasn't many turns and corners so we continued straight, hoping that we would find something.

I stared in shock at what lay in the room we had just entered. Lying in the middle of the room, Evelyn, my best friend and closest companion, (not to mention Edmund's lover) lay on the cold rock floor, looking lifeless. She was completely pale, looking like all the blood was drained out of her. I rushed up to her, Edmund already ahead of me, and knelt beside her. Her mouth had a maroon liquid coming dribbling at the side of it, and there were drops of it on her white nightgown. It looked like she was forced to drink something. Edmund was staring at her shock.

"Evelyn!" Edmund shouted, shaking her. Still, she remained as if dead. Until she began to smile, a wishful smile. As if she was having the greatest dream ever. That didn't look right. She most likely went through hell here, what in Narnia is she doing smiling? One would find it more reasonable for her to be having nightmares of that witch, not dreams of, whatever she's dreaming of.

"What's going on? We have to get out soon!" Peter called in a hush tone, but still urgent.

"Hurry!" Lucy then joined. They were all beginning to shuffle uneasily and the guards were looking back the way we had come nervously.

"Then help us wake her up!" Edmund said displeased by the way we were being rushed when Evelyn was lying here unconscious. I continued to shake her, hoping she would wake up already so we can get out of here and to safety.

"Evelyn, please wake up already!" I said desperately as Peter and Lucy began to come closer.

"Hmm…Oh, Harry…" She said in a dreamy voice, her eyes still closed.

I did not just hear that.

"Of course, Harry, whatever you like. You don't have to worry about Ron." Ok, this is _not _normal. I am so not hearing this.

"Who… who is she talking about?" Edmund said looking at me with a questioningly look. I sighed, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Fictional characters from…somewhere… and she thinks she's one of them." I replied in an almost grave voice.

"What's all this - arrghh!" I looked around sharply and placed my eyes on Peter who had unpleasantly landed on the floor next to me, a rock sticking out of the earth were his feet were.

"Are you alright?" I gushed out of instinct, my hand helping him up.

"Yes, I'm fine…" he answered when a hand grabbed him back down, and when I realized what just happened, my jaw fell past the core of the world.

Peter was struggling to lift himself back up and unleash himself from Evelyn's hold, who was _kissing _him mercilessly with her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry, you are _such _a good kisser!" Evelyn gushed once they parted and Peter staggered away desperately. I could do nothing more than blink and clench my jaw.

"What were you bloody doing?! Were you kissing her back?!" Edmund yelled in outrage at his brother, who I had just realized was bright red and looking grouchy at Edmund for saying that. I didn't know what to feel, outraged, worried for Evelyn, sympathetic for Peter, or confused about everything that had just happened.

"I wasn't doing _anything _but trying to get away!" Peter retorted angrily at him. But before Edmund could respond, Evelyn started to hum a song, a song that made my eyes widen even more.

"Prince Edward will come for me, and we'll finally be able to get married in Andalasia!" she said in an all too girly voice for herself, and started to hum again, words then becoming decipherable. "_I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss! And a prince I'm hoping comes with this!"_ I couldn't choose between crying or banging my head against the wall this very moment. What kind of Witch is this? Making the most ridicules spells and potions?! Is she _seriously _the daughter of Jadis, the White Witch?!

This was something that most likely crossed everyone's mind right now, according to the faces we all shared.

"Now, who in bloody hell is this Prince Edward?!" Edmund yelled, looking mutinous. I decided it was best not to answer.

"Should I get some water for her?" Lucy suddenly offered, looking confused.

"Yes, please do before she starts thinking she's Cinderella and singing _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes!_" I yelled desperately, as Lucy made her way out. I looked down at Evelyn, who was actually, believe it or not, singing _A dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes._

"Ohhhhhhhhh, hurry up, Lucy!" I groaned to no one in particular. I turned around groaning in frustration, just to see Edmund sitting on a rock, glaring at the ground, his hand on his chin, muttering.

"To think I actually kissed her..........."

"Aww, Edmund! It's ok! She's only under a spell, and a potion, which will both eventually wear off. She didn't _mean_ to kiss Peter. It was just the effects of the potion. Even though I wanted to kill her when she kissed him, I knew it wasn't her intention." I said, walking over to him and sitting down on the ground beside him, as Peter did the same.

"It's worse for me…." Peter said, looking at the ground remorsefully. I smiled reassuringly at him, and turned back to Edmund who took in what we said and lightened up a bit.

"You're right, now let's try to wake her so we…" he stopped mid sentence as footsteps echoed down the hall. The next second, Lucy appeared with some water contained in a water skin. I breathed in relief, not knowing I had taken in breath in the first place. But when I realized that she was calmly talking with someone, who was very familiar, I felt excitement bubble up inside me.

"Mary!" both young girls turned towards the sound of my voice, bringing their attention to the situation. Lucy bounded over to Evelyn, but when I looked at my younger sister I noticed that guilty look I was always so familiar of. Her eyes were back to blue, but they weren't her normal blue for they were filled with a guilt I had never known for her to have so much of.

"Mary? What's wrong?" I said walking over to my younger sister. She looked back up to me surprised it seems at my sudden softness.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She said hurriedly.

"Then what were you talking to Lucy about?" I said, knowing very well something was troubling her, and I think I also know what it is…

"I'll tell you later." Well, she seemed more confident at that, so I'm most likely will expect truth from her later.

"You'll be telling me everything later, but right now it's good to have you back." I said coming closer, and her startled look turned to glad as I enveloped her into a sisterly hug.

"_Shal la la la, my, oh my!_ …" I had to restrain myself from groaning and broke up the hug as I turned around to see a still singing and sleeping Evelyn, a frustrated Edmund, a still unsure looking Lucy and some amused soldiers with a Peter trying to hide his laugh from his younger brother.

"_You know you wanna kiss the girl_…"

"Is _that _what the potion is supposed to do? Make her loose her mind in her sleep?" Mary said shocked at what she's seeing.

"It did worse than just that." Lucy piped up, looking between her brothers with a grin spreading her features. My jaw clenched again this time at the memory.

"Don't you _dare _remind me." Peter warned.

"Why? What else did she do?" Mary asked in confusion as she glanced at all of us, easily noticing my clenched look.

"None of your business. Now how do we wake her?" Edmund said. I noticed he tried to dap water on her eyes but it didn't seem to work. Maybe that's what triggered the 'mermaid' theme.

"Just dump the water over her." I replied simply as if it was a piece of cake. Actually, it is.

"Dump the water?" he exclaimed as if I was crazy. Well, what else are we suppose to do?

"Yeah, like this." I grabbed the skin and swung it upside down so that the water poured onto her head. Spluttering and blinking awake, she lunched up and turned to me, that deathly glare somewhat making me regret doing it.

"What was that for?!" she yelled, clearly not liking it at all one bit.

"To wake you up silly!" I defended.

"You are really evil, know that Hermione?" she said through narrow eyes. So she wasn't totally awake after all.

"Eve?" she turned around to face Edmund. Please let his face at least wake her up…

"Eric!" she cried like a dreamy girl, jumping into his arms and looking up to his face dreamy with her arms around his neck. This will take a while…

"It's Edmund, not Eric." Edmund corrected, looking hopeful that she might be alright in the slightest bit.

"Edmund? Well, what a lovely name…reminds me of that King Edmund from Narnia…" Ok, it might not take a while after all, and with a sigh she started talking again, "He's so dreamy…" Straightening up, she blinked with scrunched up eyes as if she was missing something and was trying to remember what it is, "Wait…" and looked all around at us, that seriously dreamy look finally leaving her. "Oh."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Once again, we apologize for the waiting, yes, I know, we're very apologetic people. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 12 will be coming soon, so keep in touch! Please review! It helps with the encouragement! **


	12. Chapter 12: Zap Attack

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Narnia or any of its original characters. We all know that. We only own the character we made and that's it. The rest belong to C. S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media. **

**Chapter 12: Zap Attack **

Evelyn's P.O.V.

"At last, we're back!" Mary exclaimed as we all walked into the castle. I smiled at her relieved and happy face. It hadn't been that long really, but then again it was her that had been away from the paradise like place the most.

"You're all alright! You're all back! And you have Evelyn and Mary!" Susan gushed as she came running down the steps towards us.

"It's good to be back too. I hope we hadn't worried you too much." I told her as she hugged me a welcoming.

"Oh, it's no problem. I was just so busy that it had felt longer. But that doesn't matter, you're all here and that's all." Susan reassured as she moved on to hug Mary than her siblings and Melina. "Oh, and I left cloths ready for all of you in your rooms, so I'll let you all get cleaned up." She then added after all the hugs.

"Alright, thank you. Come on, let's get changed. I can't wait to get out of this dress." Melina said, and we all walked forward to the castle and Lucy began to recite the story to Susan.

"Do you think all the Blood Witch's magic has faded out of you?" Susan questioned as we entered the Great Hall.

"Yes, I suppose so. But a healer had said that some sort of potion or drink could get rid of it completely." I told her, remembering when the others had forced Mary and me to be looked over by the dryad.

"I don't think she would try that again. It wasn't so successful, was it?" Mary said.

"No, not really. But just to make sure, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Tumnus, maybe he knows something from his herb books. Or Rumblikin the dwarf could quickly whip up a potion, alright?" Susan said before turning to walk the other way to find the faun or dwarf.

"Ok, thank you so much, Susan!" I called to her. I was really grateful for that, and I'm sure Mary is too.

"We'll leave you now to get dressed. It would be best if you also took a nap." Peter said turning to Melina.

"Alright." Melina replied back.

"We'll see you later than." I said to them as Mary opened the door to our room.

"We're all in the same castle." Edmund reasoned and I met his eye with a smile, before finally walking into the room.

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm bored." Melina whined, throwing her head back on the sofa. She was dressed in a yellow gown with a golden belt around the waist. I looked around our room lazily, and had to agree with her. We all just had a nap, and were still rather tired.

"I want to have some fun." Mary complained to her sister, who had changed out of her dirty dress and into an aqua one with silver trimming. I looked down at my emerald green one with gold trimming, which really brought out my eyes, and smoothed it out with my fingers.

"Don't ask me what to do. I have no idea." Melina said without taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"I didn't ask you anything." Mary pointed out. I must be so bored to actually think that their lazy bickering was entertaining.

"Well you were thinking it. Ask Evelyn, she's the fun maker." Melina addressed looking at me first before closing her eyes to nap. She did have a point there. Fun, fun, what can we do for fun…?

"Mary, come here, I want to tell you something." I said motioning to the younger girl to come over. She bent her heads down and I whispered something into her ear. Right away, her face beamed with happiness and, as did mine, mischievousness.

Thankfully Melina seems to be falling into deep sleep because of the boredom. Going up to her carefully, Mary glanced at me smiling as I watched with anticipation. She looked back at the sleeping Melina as I observed her very moves, raising both hands, pointed out her index fingers, and brought them down to her sister's sides. With a yelp, and a loud one, Melina jerked awake and stared dumbfounded at us as we both burst into laughter.

"Who did that?!" she yelled in fury shock. I pointed to Mary, shaking with laughter, but she seemed to have understood something between us. She glared at me as I tried to relax, still slightly giggling though.

"W-w-what?" I said between laughs.

"You told her to do it, didn't you?" she said, watching me closely. I nodded, confirming the obviousness. I knew she would want to get me back now, but she was never able to before. Unless if she had luck.

"Evelyn! Look out!" Mary called, pointing to behind me, but I also realized that Melina wasn't on the sofa anymore.

A shocking poke ran through me through my sides, and yelping in surprise I jumped off the chair and turned around to find Melina smiling, looking very pleased with herself as she crossed her arms. So it looks like she did have luck. Please don't let her always be lucky in Narnia!

"Well, it looks like I can get you after all." She said smartly.

"That was pure luck! Get over here!" I called to her as she started to back away.

"In. Your. Dreams!" and she flung the door open and ran out, again. I guess it must be her favorite move. Yes, it is.

"Get back here!" I yelled running after her, leaving Mary in the room. I could just imagine the young girl shaking her head in amusement.

Running through the halls, I looked left and right at every turn and door, checking to see which way she went. How could I loose sight of her so fast? I heard a click from a door and turned around to face a hall where a person stood in.

There it is. Or should I say, there _he_ is. My next target.

Forgetting my chase with Melina, I carefully walked over to Edmund, making myself look like I was doing nothing and wasn't thinking of anything. He seemed to fall for it as he smiled softly when he noticed me.

"Hello Evelyn. What are you doing?" he questioned, noticing the gleeful look I tried to hide.

"Oh, nothing." I said innocently.

"Come on, what are you up to? I know how to play trickery as well." He said with quirked eyebrows and a wiry smile playing on his lips.

"Well so do I." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Prove it." He challenged.

"Ok," I said and looked past him to the empty hall, "Just not when your sisters and Mary are looking." I said warningly. He turned around quickly to where I was looking before and I zapped his sides before he could even say a word of confusion, making him scream and jump in surprise instead. I smiled at him with a look of triumph on my face, before running away laughing.

"EVELYYYYYYYYYNNNNNN!" Edmund screamed as he chased after me.

"I warned you! But you didn't believe me!" I yelled back. I rushed past Lucy, and turned just in time to see that Edmund had zapped Lucy, and was running away.

"EDMUUUUUUUUNNDDDD!!!!!!!!" She yelled chasing after him as he laughed running. Edmund and I both tuned a corner, and peeked out see what was happening. Edmund seemed to have forgotten I zapped him, which was perfectly fine with me. Boy, am I good at making fun! Then Peter came out of his room, and Lucy tripped and fell right into his arms.

"Lucy, are you ok?" He asked. She looked flabbergasted, but that quickly changed into a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you just help me up, and give me a hug?" she said innocently, making her puppy dog eyes for extra measure. He seemed to have melted with her look by the face he gave.

"Of course Lu." He said sweetly, helping her up and giving her a hug. But instead of returning it, she zapped him. He yelped and jumped at the same time in surprise.

"LUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Peter, looking very betrayed. He chased after her, and Edmund and I decided best to run for it, since we didn't want Peter to get his revenge on us. Everyone zipped past Susan as she came out of an office, except for Peter who stopped beside her.

"Well, hello Peter!" She said cheerily, looking very happy that her brother had stopped by.

"Hi Susan!" He said, but before Susan could reply, he zapped her and ran for it.

"HEY! PETER!" She yelled and started chasing him. He caught up with us and we all stopped running as we made it back into the entrance hall. It looks like we just ran in a huge circle. Melina was there already waiting, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. She smiled when we came into her view as we all stood there panting and coughing from all that running. She walked over and stood beside us as Susan came running in. When we all recovered from catching our breath, we started to run around zapping each other none stop, but Susan couldn't seem to get anyone. Thankfully, no one was in the halls to see us and the royals running around childishly like this. But what fun this was!

~*~*~*~*~

After a very tiring afternoon, it was finally evening. Everyone was gathered in the dining hall, eating dinner. I couldn't feel happier. I was so thankful that they had found me and Mary! I can't remember why the Blood Witch had left us there, but luckily Edmund and the others had found us.

"Evelyn?" Susan asked, getting me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I asked Mr. Tumnus and Rumblikin about the potion. They said they'd make one and Mr. Tumnus would come with it to your room. There's enough in it for you and Mary, and that you'll fall into a dreamless sleep." She explained.

"Alright, that's fine." I said. I then felt Edmund take my hand from under the table. I turned to face him and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm never going to let something like that happen to you again." He said, and I noticed he had some unshed tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Edmund." I said, my voice barely a whisper, as I leaned in and closed the gap between us. A throat was cleared and we broke apart, turning to see Peter and Melina looking at us with raised eyebrows, also glancing anxiously towards their sisters. I meet Melina's eye and gave her a raised eyebrow myself, which ended up making her a little pink. I smiled and nodded my head in satisfaction.

"I'm still wondering why there was no one in the cave, not that I'm thankful that there was no one there." Lucy suddenly said breaking the silence, and brought me back to what I had been thinking earlier.

"Yes, that is something I had also found particularly interesting." Melina added on.

"I know the 'why'." Mary replied, a twinkle in her eye. But there was also an air of happiness I had never seen in her before.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the Witch had gone to the giants' castle to talk the king and queen giants to ally with them. While she was away, her minions where supposed to stay and guard us, but had gotten scared and ran towards the Ettinsmoor kingdom." She explained. We looked at her in confusion and curiosity. What would scare such horrid beasts?

"What scared them?" Susan asked, her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Guess. Who is big, golden, and has a marvelous mane?" I blinked in shock at her and the Pevensies gasped in excited happiness. Could it really be…?

"Aslan!" we all exclaimed in union. It had been so loud that the guards outside had entered in excitement, looks so hopeful filling the centaur and leopard's faces as they now listened further into our conversation.

"Yes, he was the one who, well, 'woke' me up. But then left after saying that help has come, and that's when Lucy found me." Mary finished off.

"So do you think Aslan is on his way here now?" I asked with growing curiosity.

"Hopefully, but it's only a matter of time for him to come." Lucy explained

"What exactly is he like?" Melina asked almost in an awed voice.

"Oh, he's just _beautiful_! He let me pet him! His magnificent mane and golden fur…!" Mary described, with a dreamy and joyous look on her face. I looked around the table and everyone, especially the Pevensies, had that same wondrous look. I really wished I had at least seen him as well. I thought hard of trying to imagine him, and an image of a solid and golden light in the dark caverns had suddenly awakened in my head, and I recalled how Mary had described him. Maybe I had seen him already?

"I think I saw him too. I remember I had been awake for short while, and I believe I caught a glimpse of Aslan, or at least his reflection. His roar was mighty, good enough to send any of his enemies in frenzy. But I must have been knocked out cold by a stone thrown by one of the beasts." I said, trying my best to recall the short but eventful moment.

"His roar had made the White Witch cower. I'm surprised some of the minions didn't drop dead." Edmund said wryly. I huffed at the amusing thought. Too bad they hadn't dropped dead. It would have made everything so much easier.

I looked around at the table and noticed that the four siblings had become solemn, and so was Melina. I looked at Mary and we both shared confused looks. What was said that had made them like this? We had just have been talking about…

Of Aslan scaring the White Witch and that was when she hadn't believed he'd keep his word when…

I looked at Susan desperately pleading her to help me change the subject. She met my eye and understood, nodding to confirm this.

"Umm, I forgot to inform you that the King and Queen of Archenland would be coming early before the ball, and should arrive in a few days time." Susan piped up, trying her best to forget about the tension. Everyone else turned back to reality, thankfully, and we continued our meal with lighter conversations.

~*~*~*~*~

Just as I finished changing, Mr. Tumnus came in with the potion as I was pinning my hair up while Melina helped Mary with putting away the gowns into the wardrobe.

"Hello, ladies!" He said cheerfully as Melina, Mary and I went to greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus!" We all said in union.

"Oh, please, just call me Tumnus." He said happily, as his eyes twinkled with some sort of happiness in the candlelight, and I figured that he had heard of Aslan's arrival.

"All right, Tumnus." Melina replied, giggling slightly. He smiled, and gave me the tray with the potion.

"Now, remember," He explained firmly, that happy twinkle still there, "There's only enough for one gulp, for you, and Mary, alright? Just one gulp."

"Yes, Tumnus." Mary confirmed.

"I can't thank you enough! And please do tell Rumblikin thank you from me and Mary." I thanked smiling warmly.

"Certainly!" He said, as he made his way out. "Good night, ladies!"

"Good night!" We all returned. I snuggled into the bed and followed Melina in blowing out my candle. But just as Mary blew out the last candle, I saw a pair of red eyes watching over me as they shone in the dark, but disappeared when I heard a deep, almost comforting, growl. I smiled just at the thought of him. Aslan.

~*~*~*~*~

**Soooo, how did you guys like that? Please do review and tell us what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Warning and some Ribbons

**Hello all! Missed us? If you did, then here's the next chapter! We just wanted to give all those that reviewed big thanks for doing so! We want to know what is thought of our story and we're glad that people like what we're writing. It's not that easy. I must be quiet bored to be talking of all this. Well, that's enough blabbering, read on readers! **

**Oh, and a heads up, we finally put in links to what our characters look like and the dresses they wore on one of the first few chapters, chapter 2 I believe when they first came to meet the Kings. Also, we realized we hadn't put in the ages, so here they are: **

**Peter: 19**

**Susan: 18**

**Edmund: 17**

**Evelyn: 16**

**Melina: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

**Mary: 10**

**We apologize for not putting them up in earlier chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Its quiet obvious that neither of us is C.S. Lewis as to seeing that he's gone and we're alive. We also have nothing to do with Disney and Walden Media, so that clearly means that we don't own Narnia or any of its original characters, even though I, we, wish we did. But, however, we do own Melina, Evelyn, Mary, the Blood Witch, and the plot. Is this all understood? Good.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: A Warning and some Ribbons **

Melina's P.O.V.

The light shone brightly through my eyes, but it didn't give a stinging brightness. It felt smooth and comforting. I took a deep breath of air, and it held a sweet and glorious sent. I stretched out my arms, and felt soft pieces of grass tickle my skin as it rubbed against it. Grass? Wasn't I supposed to be in bed sleeping?

Cracking my eyes open out of curiosity, I blinked to see the bright blue sky in front of me. It was then I realized there was also a loud sound, the roaring sound of poring water. I got up and took in my surroundings, noting that I was somewhere on a green grassy hill, and a small waterfall was pouring down at the side. The scene was captivating and beautiful, but what really caught my attention was the golden figure that stood waiting.

"Hello, young Daughter of Eve." Aslan's rich and deep voice welcomed, and a smile broke out of me.

"Aslan!" I exclaimed, running up to him. I stopped when I stood right in front of him, but when he motioned me closer I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his warm mane. His chuckle sounded like a rumble, almost like a deep purr. When I parted to look into his wise face, I noticed a small hint of sadness and, worry in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, but my questioning look said enough when he smiled in understanding and began to speak.

"You may have already figured why you were sent to Narnia. But it is in greater peril than you think. The Kings and Queens are in danger as you already know, but you don't understand just how grave of danger they are in. It is all up to you, Evelyn and Mary to save and protect them from the Blood Witch. This task is tricky and you will face hardship, but I had chosen you three because together I know that you'll be able to overcome it. Should something go wrong, I will do my best to help. And that is why I now tell you that you should be extremely careful at the ball, for the Witch is nearby and is planning something." He explained. I took in every word, realizing the seriousness of the situation. This is no book, not a movie, and is no kid's tale. This was the actual thing.

"What is she planning?" I asked, my voice coming out more solemn. But for some reason, I didn't think I'd get the whole answer.

"To finish off some of her mother's work. To take someone I hadn't let her take, even though she had two attempts." He said wisely. I knew I wouldn't get the whole answer, but it was helpful enough. Whose life had she tried to take, and had tried twice, but Aslan hadn't let it happen…?

The answer came falling clear into me. "Edmund!" I answered, and he nodded his mighty head.

"Exactly." He replied. If something were to happen to him, who knows how awful his siblings and Evelyn would feel!

"Thank you, Aslan. I…we'll try our best. We won't fail you." I said strongly. He smiled sadly and placed his paw on my shoulder. Were he to put his full weight on me, I would have toppled over, but the gentleness he placed it on surprised me.

"Child, I wish not to put so much weight on you, but were it to happen, than you would not only fail me, but all of Narnia, the Royal family, and your own heart."

"I know, Aslan. I understand now. Again, thank you, for everything." I told him, fully meaning it. If I did fail, if the Witch really did take over Narnia and kill them, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, and I'm sure neither would Evelyn or Mary.

"Your welcome, dear one. But I have full faith that you would succeed, and that your future will bring forth memories you will never forget." He said, but his voice began to fade, and so was the surrounding.

"_Melina…"_

"It is time for you to go back and to wake up, child."

"_Rise and shine sleepy head!"_

"And remember what I told you. Be careful at the ball."

"_Wake up Melina!" _

"Good bye child. And good luck."

"Good bye Aslan!" I called as Aslan and the whole scenery disappeared, and woke up to find my sister, already dressed in a purple dress, jumping on my bed with high pleasure while Evelyn, wearing a blue dress, threw a maroon dress squarely into my face.

"Come on, get dressed. And by the way, our gowns came in." Evelyn informed in excitement.

~*~*~*~*~

"So are you going to spill it or are you going to spill it?" Evelyn huffed. I looked around at everyone's faces and all eyes were focused on me, looking in concern. We were in the King's study room and were helping the Pevensies with the list of preparations. But it seemed as if I was just staring out at nothing and hadn't been concentrating on what anyone had been saying. Mentally counting how many times she had asked me what was wrong, realizing that this is the eighteenth time, I finally gave in to answer.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell. I had a dream about Aslan." I simply said. I looked up to meet everyone's eyes, noting the confusion in the atmosphere. I gave them a serious expression, causing some unsettled shifting.

"You saw Aslan too now? That's great! But why were you trying to hide it?" Peter asked in concern to me. I sighed before speaking.

"It's because of what he told me. We were on a grassy hill, with a small waterfall at the side. The view was breathtaking, and there was Aslan. He told me that the Kings and Queens were in grave danger, and it's up to me, Evelyn, and Mary to protect all of you from the Blood Witch. He said it would be tricky, and he chose us three, because he knew we'd be able to overcome it. But he really wanted to tell me that we should be extremely careful, because the Witch is nearby, and plans to kill Edmund at the ball." I summarized slowly and clearly. I heard gasps and sharp breaths taken in at the last part and everyone turned to look at Edmund, who turned ghostly pale.

"No!" Evelyn suddenly yelled in anguish, rushing to hug Edmund. "She won't kill you! I won't let her!" She sobbed into his shoulder. I saw that she and Edmund held on together in an unbreakable embrace, Susan looked like she could burst into frightened tears, and Lucy held a lost expression. I oddly felt tears begin to threaten my eyes when Peter came over to comfort me, and I snuggled up close to his chest. Everyone stayed like that for a few moments, until Evelyn regained control, and stood up.

"No. We have to do something about it." She said in a newly found fearsome determination.

"We'll have guards posted everywhere." Lucy appointed.

"And I'll stay with Edmund the whole time." Evelyn added, holding his hand.

"Even in the bathroom?" Mary asked with a hint of disgust at the idea.

"Yes, Mary. Even in the bathroom." Evelyn answered sarcastically. We all burst into laughter at the joke, forgetting about what we have been so afraid about for just a few seconds. But after a while, it was beginning to be hard to breathe and our laughter became nothing more than an echo that began to fade.

"We have to be careful of who we let in the castle and the invitations we give have to be very specific." Peter said still holding me in his warming arms. Evelyn had sat back into Edmund's embrace and they held onto each other tightly. I sighed and the room became absorbed into silence. That is until a knock on the door interrupted it.

Edmund, who seemed to have found his voice again, cleared his throat and called out "Who is it?"

"Tristina the Dryad wishes to speak to you. She has a message." the voice of Oreius addressed on the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came a dryad. She swiftly glided in and looked slightly pointed towards Evelyn and Edmund and us. Realizing we were still in a huddled position, we parted a bit, but still stayed close. I caught her trying to hide a soft giggle, than looked towards Susan as she straightened herself up.

"My Queen, the decorations you ordered for the ball have just arrived." She said. Susan's mood changed instantly and she looked as if she could jump for joy any second.

"Thank you, and tell all the ladies who had worked on them that I give my thanks." She replied smiling her fullest. After leaving the room, Susan then turned to us with expectant.

"So, who wants to help me?" she pleasurably asked. I stared in surprise when all three of her siblings groaned, even Lucy.

"Thank you for volunteering." She said passing by the unfriendly response.

"W…what?" Peter stumbled looking at her dumbfounded, Lucy staring with begging eyes and Edmund hid behind Evelyn. All I can take from this is that this wasn't going to be so much fun, although I still had to smirk at the reactions.

"You heard me. Come on." Susan said, striding across the room to the way to the ballroom. Everyone got up with sighs and left one by one. Except for me and Peter because we realized Evelyn and Edmund hadn't moved yet. Edmund, who stood behind Evelyn, looked like he wouldn't be moving for a while. I looked up at Evelyn as she sighed.

"Edmund! Come on, let's go!" She urged, tugging on his arm.

"Nooo! Never!" He whimpered.

"Fine. Look's like I need another date for the ball." She shrugged, and with that, she marched out of the room.

"W-what?! No! Come back! Eveeeeyyyyy!" Edmund yelled as he ran after her, passing Peter and I. We turned to look at each other with amused faces and burst out laughing uncontrollably as we followed them out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

I stared at the baskets of décor in amazement. I had never seen such high quality party décor in my life. It was even better than the decorations we had for when we had balls back home! There were bunches of freshly picked flowers, vibrant colored ribbons and detailed banners.

"Silk ribbons skillfully hand made by lady dwarfs with softness and a fresh sent added from flower petals, flowers newly grown by dryads and arranged by fauns and banners sewn with the finest thread by the centaurettes." Susan explained lovingly as she gestured to each basket that was full of something. "We'll split up the work, a team working on each area and decor type." She further explained.

"So, let me guess. I do the ribbons again with the Birds?" Edmund asked bored.

"No, Edmund. I'm never letting you near ribbons again. You could deal with the banners. Peter will do the ribbons while I have the flowers." She replied hotly, than looked up in my direction and asked sweetly, "Where do you think your going?" I looked around to see Peter trying to tip toe away, but smiled innocently when she caught him.

"What exactly is the matter trying to decorate for a ball?" Evelyn whispered to Lucy next to me, catching my attention.

"It's when Su is in charge of the decorating. Hush, listen to what they're saying." She whispered back, and I turned my attention back to Susan tugging a miserable looking Peter back.

"Nice excuse. But your going to help whether you like it or not." Susan was saying.

"But I don't want to do the ribbons! Remember what Ed did last time?" Peter tried reasoning, a little of a pout in there.

"Oh, really now, is this how you're suppose to act chivalrous?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What has this got to do with chivalry?" Peter asked wearily.

"It has everything to do with it if Melina is going to help you with those ribbons." She said whispered slyly, and nodded satisfied when he wasn't able to retort back.

"Well, I'm not doing _anything _if Evelyn won't do it with me." Edmund huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Susan snapped firmly. "Edmund and Evelyn will do the banners, Melina and Peter will have the ribbons, and the rest of us will have the flowers. Looks like this will be our groups for a long while. Now, everyone, lets get to this already." And from there we parted with our given baskets. Peter led me the way to the poles as we both carried a basket and I noticed some birds and a squirrel waiting for us patiently. I followed in placing it down and looked up to see Peter staring at a ribbon he held out in confusion. I chuckled at his attempt to untangle a ribbon that had gotten wrapped around the one he held, meeting with no success.

"Here, you just need to fix it from that loop." I offered as I untangled it.

"Thank you, it seems we need to, well…" we looked down into the basket, already spotting several tangled ribbons, "untangle them all."

"Yes, we do. And how will the ribbon go on?" I asked than staring up at the pole.

"We'll have to twirl it around, that's why the Birds and our friend here Piterpatter will help at the top." He explained. I took one out and looked at the knot, identifying what I would have to do. It was clear that the packaging hadn't been very well done, but I decided to not say so to be rude. Twirl, pull out of the hoop, straighten, flip, another twirl the other side and take that out of the other hoop, pull, and there it was, two ribbons free and straight.

"How's yours goi-" I stopped at the sight of Peter's arms tied together as he glared down at them. I tried to stifle a laugh with my hand over my mouth, but it got his attention and he looked up looking aggravated.

"Not well, as you can see." He growled. I couldn't help it any more and burst out laughing with him glaring at me.

"Oh, Peter!" I laughed, untangling him. Once his hands were free, he suddenly grabbed my waist, and kissed me passionately. His lips were so soft and gentle.......we were both mesmerized in the moment, until we were broken apart by a loud scream and small voices chattering.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Evelyn shrieked, who was falling from the ladder. The birds that were putting up the banners went to try to catch her, but she ended up landed right on top of Edmund. She rolled off and lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Are you OK?" Edmund asked looking very worried.

"I don't think so, but why did you push the ladder?" Evelyn asked, extremely frustrated and confused, turning her head to look at him.

"I didn't push it! I was leaning against it, and it fell!" Edmund explained, getting up and helping Evelyn to get to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked as me and Peter came rushing to Evelyn and Edmund.

"Pretty much, it's Edmund I'm worried about." She said, turning to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I have a slight bump on my head, but other than that, I'm fine." He smiled, entwining his hands with Evelyn's. She smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Evelyn!" I gasped. I pointed to the bottom of her dress. There was a little tear at the bottom. I suppose it was from the ladder.

"Oh, it's alright, it's only a little rip, don't worry." She said waving it off. Just then, a very angry Susan came stomping towards us.

"Edmund!!" She yelled glaring angrily. "What did you do to the poor girl?!"

"I didn't do any-"

"He didn't do anything, I just lost my balance and fell." Evelyn quickly cut him off, which luckily calmed Susan down and stopped her glaring.

"Oh, alright then. Just be careful next time." She said gently, and walked away.

"That was a close one." Peter huffed to his brother.

"Thanks for covering up for me." Edmund thanked Evelyn in relief.

"No problem." She said, than averted her eyes towards me.

"Melina, do you want to come with me, so I can change?" Evelyn asked, gesturing towards her dress. "I don't want the rip to get any bigger."

"Sure, alright." I accepted.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." I said to the boys, before turning around and heading down to our room with Evelyn.

"Ok, time to get back to work." I heard Peter say to Edmund.

"So, I saw that kiss with you and Peter." Evelyn said smugly, raising her eye brows up and down. At that, I blushed furiously and inwardly groaned.

"Yes, you did. But that makes us even now." I reasoned. "Peter and I saw you and Edmund kissing at the table, and now you two saw us kissing." Evelyn folded her arms, that smug smile was still there.

"So, does he kiss good?" Asked Evelyn suggestively, smiling mischievously.

"Evelyn!" I screeched, playfully shoving her than having her shove me back. We continued down the hall laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

"_Finally!_" Peter exclaimed falling onto the couch of the library extremely tired. "We're done!"

"As a matter of fact, no we're not." Susan said walking in with Lucy and Mary following.

"What?!" Edmund yelled. "But we just-"

"Yes you did, but that was only the ballroom. There's still the dining hall." She said, pointing her pen at him. Edmund and Peter groaned, falling back on the couch. I couldn't help but giggle, smiling innocently when Peter turned to glare.

"I'm a king! Why should kings do party decorating when they have people to do it for them?!" Peter asked complaining.

"Because it's your duty." Susan said sternly, glaring at him. "Or maybe you don't want to be a king anymore?" Peter and Susan glared at each other, until Lucy decided to break the uncomfortable moment.

"Let's go see the ball dresses, shall we?" Lucy suggested.

"Ohhh yes lets!" Said Evelyn excitedly, jumping up from beside Edmund. Susan turned to them, forgetting about the small argument and smiled in excitement. I turned to get up from beside Peter and saw that Mary came to follow.

"And I think your ball cloths are also ready, if you want to see them." Lucy said reassuringly to Peter and Edmund who was still sulking on the couch, as to not leave them out.

"Alright, if there's nothing else to do, I guess we could." Edmund said pulling his brother up with him, and we all left the room at once.

~*~*~*~*~

**So how was it? May not be **_**as**_** eventful as the last two chapters, but the ball will be coming up and we promise you a chapter full of fun to read. Please do review and tell us what you think! It helps a lot! And don't forget, look at our profile to see how our characters look! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Midsummer Ball

**Chapter 14: The Midsummer Ball**

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so this is one of the longest chapters, and we hope you enjoy it for we worked very hard on this. But we still had fun writing it. Go to our profile to see the gowns! And for the love of god, REVIEW! :D Thank you sooo much to all those who did and for sticking with us! We are so sorry it took so long to update, just school work has been coming out of no where lately.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing from Narnia or any of its original characters. Only the plot ideas, Melina, Evelyn, Mary, the Blood Witch and any other unfamiliar Narnians or characters. That's all. **

Melina's POV

Me, Evelyn and Mary both gasped as we looked at our dresses. We turned to look at Susan who smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I may have tweaked up the orders a bit, but you still match Ed and Pete." She said, looking at us with expectant, "Do you hate them?"

"Hate them?!" Evelyn gaped in disbelief. "I _LOVE_ them!"

"Lovely! I was wondering about red and gold, and royal blue and gold, but it was sooo cliché!" Susan explained. "So, I changed it up. Now yours is pastel blue and gold, Evelyn's is white and gold, and Mary's is beige and white! I fell in love with them at first sight."

"So did we.............." I said finding my voice, sighing at the beauty of the gowns.

*~*~*~*~

Few days later…

"I still don't get why she had to have the gold sewn into these dresses." Evelyn said as she looked in the mirror at the amazing dress she wore.

"I know, they're so beautiful, but we're not royalty!" I agreed with her, examining my dress in the mirror. It was amazing! It was pale blue, with gold, and beautifully detailed.

"You two look beautiful! Now stop your whining and go make everyone faint." Mary said coming out from behind the screen dressed in her gown.

"Thank you Mary, but I honestly am not planning on making anyone faint." I told her smiling at the exaggeration.

"I do!" Evelyn exclaimed winking, making me and Mary burst out laughing.

*~*~*~*~

"Presenting, their royal highness, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" a centaur called out, and the doors opened to reveal the four siblings as they made their graceful and high held walk down the isle. I smiled at their direction as they passed us, but I couldn't help notice some pointed looks that were pointed towards me and Evelyn then back at the four. Mostly by those that came from a few, jealous looking, girls that I'm guessing came from neighboring countries. At least the Narnians didn't seem to mind.

They had finally reached the thrones and turning around to face us all, smiling radiantly before Peter spoke up, "Welcome, friends, neighbors and all! Thank you for taking the time to come and celebrate with us the Middle of Summer, the time when Narnia shall be at its warmest and most glorious moment."

"Four years ago, at this point, Narnia had finally gained all its formal glory months after the Eternal Winter. So now let the country sing for the anniversary of when it has reunited with peace after a hundred years." Susan announced. My eyes widened a bit in surprise, I still hadn't questioned or realized how important this ball was. It wasn't just for the middle of summer as I thought it was. Lucy had explained that the Narnians loved to celebrate and would take every opportunity they can get to do so. But this was for more than one of those simple opportunities. I turned my attention over to Edmund who began to add more to the speech.

"Although now danger has stricken, and days have darkened, there is always a new hope. Tonight shall have none of the dark for Aslan is with us in our hearts, and tonight shall be as bright as the stars now shine." I could only wish that those words were true for tonight, but I had a tugging feeling that those words are just to calm all the guests. We knew what could happen, and with all our will we would have to try to prevent anything from happening. I turned to look at Evelyn, who was smiling back at Edmund, practically glowing. I giggled quietly.

"Let us all now forget about our worries and fears and let the joy come forth. Tonight we shall celebrate with love and not fear, so let the dance begin!" Lucy concluded, and an eruption of horns sounded off, signaling the beginning of the dance ball and the music began to play. Peter got up from his throne, stopped in front of Susan's, and held out his hand. She took it smiling, and Edmund did the same with Lucy. They walked down the scarlet carpeted stairs of the platform and onto the marble ballroom floor. They started off with a twirl, as they continued to do a simple waltz. Everyone was seated, watching the royals dance around. Some of the girls were giggling and pointing at the kings. Good luck with trying to get them, I thought sarcastically to myself.

I found it rather fascinating. Back home in England we did have balls too, but they were never exactly like this. They were amazing and all, but there was something about Narnian balls, I couldn't quite put my finger on.......I snapped out of my trance when Evelyn tapped my shoulder. The royals had stopped dancing, and Edmund and Peter were making their way towards us. Those girls, who were giggling before, were sending me and Evelyn daggers with their eyes. I laughed silently. Before I knew it, Peter was standing in front of me, smiling radiantly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. I nodded and took his hand, as Edmund did the same. Both of us were led to the dance floor, and Peter's warm hands slid around my waist, and I looked up into those welcoming, blue eyes. We started out by doing one of those complicated Narnian dances, my favorite one. Every move we danced was at perfect timing with the other couple, Edmund and Evelyn, just how it was supposed to be. Twirl around, spin out, spin back in, and so on. I just realized how fast a learner I was. Everyone's attention was towards us, as we danced all around the room. Finally, the dance was over, as all the guests and Narnians joined into dancing with us.

*~*~*~*~

After what seemed like an hour of dancing, a horn sounded and we all turned to listen to what was going to be announced.

"Dinner is served!" a dwarf announced, and everyone was lead towards the grand dining room. We all sat at the grand table along with some other important Narnians, some very familiar over our two weeks stay so far.

The feast was delicious, as every other Narnian one I had so far was, and we talked with the Pevensies and some of the other Narnians as well. I was able to recognize the dwarf that had first announced the threats and dangers Narnia was in, and even Aquania was there as well. All chattered as they ate happily, laughing and telling jokes among friends.

*~*~*~*~

"Melina!" Evelyn called to me, glaring at something after we left the dinner hall and back to the ball room while deserts were going around.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Look." She said, pointing to two pretty girls flirting with Edmund and Peter. My eyes darkened as I glared in their direction. I watched carefully as they pranced around giggling unstoppable. One of them even tried leaning in to Peter who had thankfully backed off, although she was still smiling at him seductively. Those impeccable fools…

"Stupid, dim-witted, courtier-thieves!" I whispered yelled.

"Melina, clam down!" Evelyn reassured, gently squeezing my hand. "I don't like them either, but we are going to do something about them."

"Can we kill them?" I asked hopefully.

"As much as I wish we could, no." Evelyn sighed, her head drooping slightly. She looked around and than her head shot up. "But, I've got a plan." She suddenly said, smiling triumphantly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back at her. She gestured for me to come closer and whispered in my ear. I smiled the most mischievous smile ever known to be smiled. I followed the direction she pointed and approached a faun gracefully.

"Good faun, we have something to ask of you." I said confidently, trying to use the formal Narnian talk, with Evelyn at my side.

"Well certainly. However may I be of service to you?" the faun asked. I took a glance at the plate in his hands, seeing it freshly full of food that could make a very messy scene. Perfect.

"See the two maidens over there that are, ahem, bothering our two Kings? Well, we would like to ask you to topple your plate of food your serving onto them." I explained, resulting in him to give us a dumbstruck face. I shifted uncomfortable, giving Evelyn the cue to do her thing.

"We'll pay you! And take the blame on ourselves should anybody ask, say we tripped you by accident. We promise to keep you out of trouble." Evelyn reassured him, even handing out the few Narnian crescents she had been saving for emergency.

"Oh no, it's not that. I would most certainly do so, me ladies. I have been wanting to do so to them this whole time since they disgraced me. I won't be letting them go spreading their disease on our Kings as well, excuse my language." He said, looking grateful at us. The three of us smirked at our targets direction, and I shared a pleased look with Evelyn. The faun then started to slowly make his way towards them, acting as neutral as possible, and doing it impressively well. We too then started to make our way following him, making sure it didn't look obvious and pretending to be in discussion in case of careful eyes watching.

When we were all close enough, I poked out my foot as if I had taken a big step to make it look like I tripped Evelyn, who then pretends to fall over towards the faun, who then tipped the plate over the girls in a way that looked like Evelyn's head knocked it out of hold. The plate of food went crashing down on both the girls as they shrieked with surprise. The three of us stood up in 'recovery' from the sudden accident as Peter and Edmund took a step back from the messy scene to avoid the food.

"Oh my goodness!" Evelyn and I gasped mockingly, making Peter and Edmund catch on what was going on. We turned our attention to the girls, who started yelling their heads off at the poor faun, making their faces turn red. Although I was still able to catch a hidden smirk of satisfaction on his face, showing that he didn't seem to mind the yelling at all. I then turned my attention to two baffled and even disgusted kings that began to step away, not forgetting to whisper a hidden "Thanks." to the faun, who responded with "My pleasure."

"That was amazing! How did you two do it?" Edmund asked when they finally got around reaching us without the two raging, red faced girls seeing them.

"That's what happens to girls who try hitting on my lover. They should be glad, that was nothing compared to what I was planning on doing." Evelyn responded, sending daggers to the two girls.

"All it took was some strategy and careful words, no problem." I covered up.

"And good timing. I was ready to smack her face if she dared come closer again." Peter said in relief. I was about to reply when Lucy came over to us, confusion written all over her face.

"What happened?" she asked, looking between the four of us. Her eyes followed towards where our stares traveled to, and a gleeful look of shock sprouted on her face.

"Looks like its story time at the table." I said, everyone agreeing with me.

When we reached the table, I started to recite the story to Lucy while the others spoke with the other guests. But I couldn't help from noticing the troubled look on Evelyn's face.

Evelyn's POV:

There was something strange about that girl. And I'm not saying this just because of her amazingly beautiful face, and I'm definitely _not _jealous, because I'M the one who made five men faint, not her. Edmund may not have noticed, but I certainly have seen her eyes move towards us, or more specifically, towards Edmund.

I tried to keep distance from her and not put my focus on her, making sure Edmund didn't notice as I sat next to him and he laughed away with some dwarfs and Mr. Beaver. She seemed to have noticed my stare and started to walk closer to the table where we were sitting at. I quickly looked away and tried to join in with the laughing group, hopefully even get him to leave from here.

"So Evelyn, mind another dance?" he asked when the music changed to the one I knew he preferred. But I couldn't help notice a funny feeling erupt in the pit of my stomach, like I had to be careful of something, but what?

"Love to." I said letting him take my hand, darting for the chance to get far away from the mysterious lady and ease my uncertain feeling.

We danced to the pace of the music and I tried to take my mind off of the woman. Her appearance to the ball all of a sudden had really ruined my night for I couldn't stop but think about her strangeness. Oh, how I hate this.

"What's wrong Evelyn? Is there something bothering you?" Edmund said distracting me from my thoughts. I smiled and looked back to him.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said in reply. I smiled my fullest and tried to make my face look calm enough to make sure of that. He didn't seem to fall for it by the arched eyebrow he gave, "Really, there's nothing wrong. You don't have to worry. I'm having a wonderful time." I said pressing it in, as I strained to smile. We danced on for a while longer until someone had bumped into me from behind.

I turned around to face the one I had been trying to avoid. This is just perfect. She had been dancing with a different partner and turned around to see us as well. She smiled with a surprised face, but I know that she had done it purposefully. I gave her a cold, hard stare.

"Oh, your Majesty, we apologize for the sudden approach." The mystery lady said as she curtsied and her partner bowed. I couldn't help but glare at her, but she still didn't seem to mind.

"No worries, good lady." Edmund said slightly bowing back. I wonder if _good _was the right word for someone who had looked like she was up to something truly evil.

"And you must be the Lady Evelyn who's courting King Edmund? Pleased to meet you." She said curtsied and I did as well, not being able to do anything else.

"Same too you, but may I ask what is your name?" I said raising my eyebrows as lightly as possible. I couldn't help myself, I felt like tackling her.

"My name is Isabelle. I'm a lady from Archenland." She said confidently.

"May I have the next dance?" her handsome partner asked as he held his hand out to me. I gave him an uncertain look, then to this 'Isabelle', and then to Edmund. He just shrugged slightly and I hesitated, before carefully giving my hand to his, and we walked to the other side of the ball room. I slightly turned my head to see Edmund and Isabelle start their own dance. I felt anger boil up in me.

I looked around to check out our surroundings and noticed Melina laughing with Lucy and Peter as they sat at the grand table. When a faun, I recognized it as Tumnus, came up to them to take Lucy to the dance floor, Peter did the same to Melina and still laughing from whatever joke was made, they made their way as well. I started to feel heat bubbling up in me, but it wasn't from jealousy, it was from anger. Anger of all the good feelings I had today that has vanished the moment I saw the lady and it continued to grow.

The dance ended and another song began to play. But I didn't continue dancing and excused myself from the man. I looked eagerly around for Edmund and that annoying Isabelle, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I started to walk frantically around, craning my neck to see over people and trying to catch a glimpse of them. No luck.

Until I finally found them come from behind a large crowd of people, still dancing.

Annoyed and frustrated at the downhill of joy, I marched as elegantly as I could to the table, although I didn't feel like being very elegant right now. I folded my arms and watched them glumly, eying the glass of Narnian wine and trying to decide against it. Footsteps began to come closer to me, and I looked over to see the man I had just been dancing with come over to me. I sighed as he took his seat, and I knew he was looking at me although I didn't have my eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a look of concern on his face. At least I got some attention, although I didn't really care that it was coming from someone I didn't even know.

"Nothing." I replied straightly to him without looking, and made to garb my wine glass, trying my best to hold the pout when I realized it wasn't filled. I heard him chuckle slightly, and I gave him a questioning stare at him.

"That's what everyone says when there's something wrong." He said almost cheekily. I let out another sigh from in my glass and put it down, making the best I can to use up this attention I was for once since _her _appearance came.

"They're still dancing." I replied shortly, not being able to say it all. What was I feeling now, hurt? Anger? Fear? Uneasiness? _Jealousy? _No, certainly not jealousy.

"Who?" he asked, but I continued to watch glumly as Edmund and that beastly… I mean Isabelle, continued to dance. Mr. Don't Know Your Name Yet followed my gaze and nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see."

I turned to look at him. His voice and expression was more understanding, not pleased or gleeful, to my gratefulness. We sat there in silence, and I decided to avert my gaze to somewhere else after Edmund and Isabelle disappeared behind more people and creatures. I watched the dwarfs and the fauns do a unique kind of combined dance. Were I to describe what it felt or looked like, I'd say happy and joyful, so I decided to change my focus, for I was not feeling anything like that. I then spotted Melina talking to some leopards and Mrs. Beaver, Lucy next to her side and all were laughing. Uh oh. If she spotted me alone like this, looking grouchy, she would know for sure something's wrong and I was not in the mood to explain to her. I would normally want to talk with her, but right now the situation is much different and I am NOT in the mood to talk to anyone about it, and the rest of the Pevensies would not be helping the situation.

Thank goodness, the sir who was still sitting beside me decided to pitch in. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" he asked handing out is hand.

"Alright." I said and let him and I walk to the gardens. As I walked out, I noticed Oreius give a confused stare towards me, although he didn't say anything. I then remembered that the army general had some extra guards around the room, about the extra security since the Blood Witch might try to come.

"May I ask what your name is?" I asked, as I turned to look at him. His gaze met mine, and for the first time I noticed how handsome he was.

"Lord William Harrison of Archenland. I am 17." He said. "And yours?

"Lady Evelyn Smith. I'm 16, and I'm courting King Edmund the Just." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Ahh, I see." He said, a smile playing on his lips. "No wonder you were so mad about him dancing with that Isabelle." I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, maybe you've noticed, but don't you think there's something _odd _about Isabelle?" He asked his brows furrowed.

"Finally, _someone _noticed!" I said in exasperation, as he chuckled softly. I was starting to really like him.

"Well, I did. I think she seems a bit _too _perfect. I mean, who has perfect skin, perfect hair, extra long eyelashes, and all?" He said.

"Ms. Too Perfect And Not Real?" I inquired, making him chuckle a bit.

"Well, besides you, I don't know anyone else." He said softly, looking at me. I looked back into those chocolate brown eyes, with golden flecks, that reminded me so much of Edmund. I blushed and averted my gaze back down to my milky white hands folded in my lap.

"But you're not evil." He said, laughing. I smiled, and I too, started to laugh, as all my sorrows faded away.

That is until I looked up and saw the fountain, which was now occupied by two figures. My smile faded away, as did Williams, when we saw who those two people were. I got up furiously and marched toward the fountain with fists held tight, as William followed, looking very worried. At least _he _cared. I came closer and sure enough, it was them. I felt that angry heat rise inside me, and I clenched my fists till my knuckles became white. That is, if they could get any whiter than they already were.

"Edmund! What are you doing?!" I yelled and made them both turn around, shock written on both faces, especially Edmund's. Where as Isabelle, I was able to see that smile she was trying to straighten and hide as the edge of her mouth quirked upwards.

"Evelyn! I didn't notice…" Edmund began before I cut him off.

"That I was outside the whole time with Lord William? I doubt you even cared." I said coldly, as William caught up with me, and I grabbed his hand.

"No, Evelyn, I didn't mean…"

"Well guess what? You just lost your girlfriend." I snapped and turned around swiftly to leave.

"No, Evelyn! Wait!" he called desperately, as he grabbed my hand. I turned back around to face him.

"Wait? Wait for what?! So I can see you and that _whore _kiss? You know what? Don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with you. The last thing I need is someone cheating on me!" I yelled as my temper boiled more dangerously and I marched my way back to the castle, ignoring his pleas. I couldn't believe this! I couldn't believe him! Why do bad things always happen to me?! This isn't fair! At least I had William with me.

"Evelyn? What's wrong?" Melina said with concern in her voice as she came up to me from the table she had been sitting at with everyone else. Why did she always get along with the Narnians and I can't?

"Nothing." I spat sternly and sat on the chair with my arms crossed. William sat beside me, clearly very worried, looking at me with concern as Melina shot him a quick questioning look than concern back to me. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, everything's fine, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, there's defiantly something wrong. What is it?" she said as she sat next to me to look me straight in the face. I saw Lucy looking at us over Melina's shoulder with concern and confusion in her face. Same went for her other two siblings and Mary.

"It's none of your business and there's nothing you could do about it, so just leave me alone and forget it." I said strictly and poured myself some drink so that I didn't have to talk to her again. She let out a sigh and I knew what she was thinking, it's always hard to get Evelyn to spill out about what was bothering her. But then she turned back sharply at me and looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked trying to be gentle but the urgency still in there. Why should she care? "Where is he?" she asked this time really strict, catching the attention of the other Pevensies who looked suddenly worried. But I didn't take further care of this. I huffed in my wine glass, and didn't think of anything else, until a loud yell was heard and surprised everyone at the table and the few extra hidden guards, for we were the closest to the way outside and it had defiantly come from outside in the garden.

I had recognized that scream and almost choked on my drink at the realization. Edmund had just yelled in pain. How could I have been so _stupid!?!?!_

Within a second we were all out of our seats and were followed by some other Narnians that had heard it as well. I ran as fast as I could to the fountain, lifting my skirts as I ran ahead of everyone else, my chest already hurting from the worry and self blame I was already feeling.

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock at the scene of Edmund kneeling at the feet of a witch I easily recognized, and was clutching to his stomach as a knife stuck out of him.

"Edmund!" his siblings all cried out and Lucy and I ran towards him as Peter unsheathed a sword from one of the centaurs standing nearby.

I hadn't seen what he did as I let my focus go to my wounded king. I let his head fall weakly onto my shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing becoming shallow. I did look up when the Witch had started to speak.

"He gets what every traitor deserves!" she spat getting up on her black stallion, leaving us in the dust.

"Oh, Edmund, I'm so sorry for what I said! I shouldn't have left your side! I had been so blind! This is all my fault!" I cried onto his head, Melina squeezing my shoulder for comfort as she kneeled down next to me. Peter made quickly to pull the knife out of him and cover the wound as Lucy opened her cordials lid. Susan was looking so pale and close to tears as she clung onto his arm. I let Lucy let a drop of the cordial into his mouth as we watched, and hoped, that he'd be all right. Tears were beginning to form at the thought that we might have been too late, until his eyes flickered opened, still alive. I couldn't help it any longer. I just burst into tears over him, my hands over my face.

"Evelyn....don't cry.......it was.......all my fault......" He croaked as he tried to lift his head to look at me. I gently put his head back down in my lap.

"No it wasn't! It was mine. I promised not to leave you side! I was too blind to see the knife she was pointing at you!" I yelled in anguish, as his eyes closed into sudden sleep.

*~*~*~*~

The moon's light past through the window, reflecting on the marble floor. The ball music downstairs began to dim down, as I sat there with a sleeping Edmund in his room after we were excused to leave, watching over him. We were so close to loosing him tonight. William had left after everything happened, and promised to visit. I couldn't believe I had been so blind! I felt like slapping myself for doing something so dim-witted. Did I really expect Edmund, of all people, to cheat on me with a girl, no matter how pretty? He's an amazing person. I should have known he wouldn't _EVER_ do such a horrid thing. I felt as if it was my entire fault, which in a way it was. I was supposed to be looking out for him. That witch had a very good disguise, if you ask me.

Edmund groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. I sighed. Poor Edmund, I hope he'll feel better over night. That's the _second _time one of those witches got so close in trying to kill my Edmund. If there's one thing I would _love _to do, it would be to bring back the White Witch to life, kill her, then make her come back to life again, and kill her. Again. I'd do that over and over again, to the White Witch, and the Blood Witch. They deserved it. The hours flew by, and Edmund lay, still asleep.

"Evelyn......Evey......"Edmund managed to say as he woke up groggily. I gasped at his sudden awakening.

"Yes, Edmund darling?" I asked, leaning over to him.

"Sleep with me.......I don't want to be alone......." He said, turning over to look at me. I smiled softly at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. I crawled in, and his arms automatically went around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. I snuggled up close to him, and let sleep overtake me.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! We hope you like it! And if you don't review, I'm not talking to you anymore! Humph!**

**Ignore QueenofFantasy, she's a bit wacko in the head.**

**I saw that!**

**No you didn't! **

**I wouldn't talk big, NarniaFreak! **

**I'm not NarniaFreak, I'm NarniaQueen! Don't you know already?**

**Well I'm not the one who talks to a poster! A Narnia one at that.**

**…**

**Thought so.**

**At least I didn't go kissing it! Unlike someone else…**

**…**

**Told you she's a bit wacko in the head. **

**No, I'm not wacko in the head! You are!**

**Whatever you say, QueenofFantasy...........whatever you say.....**

**Exactly! Whatever I say! That means I'm right! Humph! *crosses arms***

***rolls eyes, goes back to reading book***


	15. Chapter 15: Of Watery Joy

**Disclaimer: Narnia and all its original characters belong to C. S. Lewis, Disney, blah blah blah, we all know we don't own them. Just our characters are our characters. That's it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Of Watery Joy**

Evelyn's POV

Warm, soft and gentle breaths tickled the back of my neck, and slowly turning around I opened my eyes to face Edmund's relaxed sleeping face. I then looked out the window, noticing that the sun was rising. Deciding that it should be almost time to get up, I nudged him softly awake. He slowly arose with grubby eyes, groaning.

"Why did you wake me up?" he complained sleepily after looking out the window.

"I just thought that it might be time to wake up soon." I responded.

"Well go back to sleep." He said huffing as he pulled the covers over himself. I sighed and closed my eyes, only to open them in the next two seconds.

"I can't." I admitted.

He turned back around to face me, looking as sleepy as ever.

"Alright then, I order you to sleep." He said.

"You ordered me to sleep on your bed the first night too."

"Then I'll order you to sleep as well seeing that it worked last time."

"But you can't order someone to sleep, it just comes naturally." I reasoned. He looked at me stubbornly until some sort of glint of an idea came to his eyes.

"But I had a rough night yesterday and I need to sleep but I don't want to sleep alone." He said in a miserable tired voice. Of course, last night! What was I thinking?

"Alright, I'll sleep with you some more." I said reassuring him. He smiled excitedly and raised his arm up to me.

"Cuddle?" he asked hopefully almost sounding like a child. I chuckled amused at this, but also gave in willingly.

"Cuddle." I assured, giving him a kiss and cuddled with him.

~*~*~*~*~

Melina's POV

"Do you think they're up yet?" I asked looking up to Peter curiously.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." He said shrugging in reply and we looked back at the doors leading to Edmund's room where the two were still bound to be asleep still. He grabbed hold on one of the handles and shared a gleeful smile with me before flinging it open. Walking in, we found them to be cuddled up in such an adorable position, still sound asleep like little babies.

"Good mor-" I pressed my hand quickly over Peter's mouth to stop his wake up call.

"Shh!" I responded to his puzzled eyes that traveled down my arm to find my face. I looked back at the sleeping bundle, tilting my head and smiling sweetly, "Aww, look at them. They make such a cute couple." I cooed.

I felt Peter stifle a laugh under my hand before quickly pulling it away. "Can we wake them?" he asked eagerly. I turned to give him a disapproving look as he continued to smile pleasingly.

"No, let them sleep. They had a rough night." I pointed out. He nodded in understanding, remembering the events that had scared us all. I fidgeted under the small tension, and realized that both of us looked a bit awkward standing around watching them sleep.

"Shall we go and raid the kitchens?" Peter inquired, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We missed breakfast, haven't we?" I said, realizing at what he meant.

"Yes and no. No because it wasn't served, the castle chiefs would wake up late due to last night's ball, so we let them have a morning off. Yes because according to my stomach we should have had breakfast half an hour ago." He said, ending the last idea with rubbing his stomach hungrily. I chuckled at the remark, until I heard my own stomach grumble, not going unnoticed by an amused Peter.

"Alright, let's go see what we can find." I said, agreeing with him as we headed out of the room and closing the door behind us.

"You know, I think we're a cute couple too." Peter said as an after thought as we walked down the hall, referring back to my adoring sound comment.

"No no, I think we're a cute couple too." I said echoing him jokingly.

"I just said that!"

~*~*~*~

We entered the kitchen to find Lucy and Mary already snacking up their breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Peter and I both said in union, as we sat down at the table.

"Gloob Morbing!" They said with their mouths full of food.

"Where's Susan?" I asked noticing the one missing person, who I already knew was not asleep.

"Over here. Sorry, I hadn't seen you come. I was packing lunch." She said coming out from behind some large cupboards.

"What for?" Peter asked, although he wasn't paying much attention to her. He was rather looking down over Lucy's head at the last muffin she had on a plate. The moment she looked away, he darted for it over her shoulders. But he hadn't been able to take a bite out of it when Lucy noticed and turned to cuff his head, grabbing the muffin when he was occupied in rubbing it. He narrowed his eyes at her as she ate it with a mocking pleasure in front of his face, as I just shook my head in amusement.

"We decided to go to the beach, something that might be able to cheer us up." Susan informed, waving off her siblings actions as normal. I nodded before spotting something, eyeing Mary and the biscuit that I found delicious from last night. When I found the moment of her not looking, I quickly swapped the treat that was in front of her. She looked back down to notice it missing and started looking around, while I was beside her licking my fingers satisfied.

"Ha ha, I win." I said cheerily to Peter.

"I didn't know this was a game." He replied looking confused.

"Well it is now." I said simply.

"Do you know where those bread rolls are Su?" he asked changing the subject.

"There's whole trays full over there." She said to him pointing to several covered plates.

"Thanks. I don't get why anyone would leave them." he said going over to where she pointed.

"They didn't leave them, they ate all they could. You sir just ordered for too much of them." I told him teasingly, although it was true, as I went over to taste some.

"Well I already packed some of those, extras for you and Edmund." Susan said taking the basket and heading for the exit, "So after you all finish breakfast, get ready and start heading down to the beach. I'll go wake up Evelyn and Edmund." She finished leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn's POV

A knock at the door. Laughing coming from outside. Another knock on the door. Groaning, the both of us turned around to glare at the door annoyed, before I decided to get up and answer it after another knock.

"Good morning Evelyn." Susan greeted cheerily.

"Morning Susan." I said yawning, feeling amazingly sleepy. I must have looked sleepy as well when her face turned softer.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you at bad timing?"

"Yes." Edmund's straight reply came from behind me.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we'll be at the shore. I packed lunch and the others are already on their way there." Susan explained further. So that's what the laughing from outside must have been.

"Have fun." Edmund called before burring himself deeper into the sheets.

"I'll try to convince him out of bed." I reassured her after she sighed in frustration, the sleepiness coming back to me.

"Thanks. The sea might cheer him up. Come on Edmund, I packed the chocolate cubes and bread rolls that you like." She called trying one more attempt. He didn't do or say anything, presumably fell back asleep.

"He just loves that bed." Susan muttered.

"Well not as much as he loves me, so I'll see what I can do." I replied smiling.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." She said and left as I closed the door, her footsteps echoing away.

"Is she gone?" Edmund asked curiously peeking his head out of the blanket.

"Yes, now come on and get …." Before I could finish he jumped out of bed eagerly and was smiling brightly. I stared at him sleepily, dumbfounded.

"Come on Evelyn. Get ready so we can go!" he said excitingly.

"Why?" I asked in a light tone.

"Because we're going to the beach! We rarely get to go there and yet we're right next to it. And those chocolate cubes and bread roles! You'll love them for lunch!" he said with enthusiastic. Whoa, just the mention of it made him cheerful.

"But I want to sleep still." I complained.

"Weren't you the one who couldn't sleep in the first place?" he asked confused.

"Yeah well, I got sleepy again." I said defending myself weakly.

"Come on, you'll wake up soon. We'll have fun, trust me." He said, more calmly.

"Alright, I'll get changed." I said, and walked out to go to my room.

I got dressed quickly and after fixing my hair, I looked at the door, and also to that glorious bed. Maybe, a few minutes of rest won't hurt? I could always go to the beach later.

Making my decision, I jumped into the bed, the covers welcoming me in. The silence was comfortable, until a load bang from the door opening made my eyes go wide in surprise.

"Come on, get up!" Edmund yelled ripping off my blankets.

"No." I said, crossing my arms glaring at him playfully.

"Fine, be like that." He shrugged, walking to the door. "I'm going to the beach without you, then."

"I will be like that!" I said, and he had no choice as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Finally, I can sleep. Going back under the covers, I made my self as comfortable as I can. Just as I was settling in, Edmund ran back in, threw the blankets off, and flung me over his shoulders, and ran out the door. Such a sweet gentleman he is. Note the sarcasm.

~*~*~*~

As we were descending down the cliff, I looked out to watch the waves and the couple figures occupying the space of the small shore line and the sand. I had been able to get Edmund to put me down after reassuring him that I won't run back up to bed. But putting me down wasn't such a good idea, because at that moment I made a run for it.

"Oh, I found them!" Edmund yelled, pointing at them. He turned to look at me, or where I was suppose to be, when he didn't get a response.

"Evelyn?" He asked, looking around. Finally he spotted me, running back to the castle.

"Putting me down wasn't such a good idea after all, darling!" I laughed, running as if my life depended on. He started running after me, gaining on me. My eyes widened, and I struggled to go faster. Finally, he caught up with me, just as I ran through the castle gates. He grabbed my waist, spun me around, and flung me back over his shoulders.

"This time, my naughty little Evelyn, I won't let go." He stated in declaration. I sighed grumpily. As we made our way back down the cliff, I had to blink several times to figure out what was happening before my eyes. Edmund was so shocked, he dropped me. I got up, and my tilted my head, clearly shocked.

What was Melina doing over Peter's shoulder, like he was carrying a sack, and going into that freezing cold water?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Melina's POV:

"What do you think your doing?" I asked shocked at what was happening and that I was actually over his shoulder, only able to see behind from where he was going. I began to hear loud splashing sounds and looked down to see that Peter was walking into the ocean. This doesn't looks so good.

"You'll see." He said pleasantly.

"Don't you dare!" I cried in disbelief, trying to turn around and get a view of his face.

"Yes, I dare." He replied. I was able to hear laughter now, and looked up in front of me to see that Lucy was laughing now.

"Mary! Evelyn! Help!!!" I called desperately. Seriously, what is he thinking? This water is freezing cold!

Now all of them were beginning to laugh while Evelyn and Edmund watched dumbfounded. Like _that _is any help! I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was useless according to the tight hold he had on me and that I would get soaked in cold water anyway.

"You're going to regret this, Mr. Magnificent!" I said warningly.

"Oh really?" he huffed, finding this for some reason as amusing.

"I am _so _going to get you for this!" I threatened, realizing that the water was getting higher, or that we were going deeper. Luckily he couldn't see my eyes widen.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged. A thought struck me, and I smiled wryly.

"You just watch." I said, and without warning he began to let go of me. As quickly as I fell off his shoulder I grabbed onto it and pulled him down with me, a surprised cry escaping his lips as we went crashing into the water. A chill ran through me as the cool water covered my body, and I swam upwards to resurface. My head poked out into the air and I was looking at a still rather shocked Peter who was also drenched.

"Why you little…" I splashed water into his face before he could finish that sentence, making him splutter the water. "Get over here!" he called beginning to chase me. I started running, if it was possible to do so in the water, trying to get away from getting tickled and splashed. I got out of the water, and ran as fast as I could. Past Evelyn and Edmund's dumbfounded faces, past Lucy's, Susan's and Mary's, and past the guards that came with us. But it was just my luck that I tripped over a sea shell, and went tumbling on the ground. Peter stopped in front of me, a satisfied smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Need help?" He asked mockingly, offering his hand. I hesitated for a second, but took it. He didn't do anything, right then, but as we were walking back to our picnic spot, closer to the sitting area, he grabbed me and dumped me back in the water, running right back before I could react. Thanks Peter. This is great, absolutely _great. _All because I stole your one little cookie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn's POV:  
I realized my mouth was open in an 'o', and quickly closed it.

"That was.............unexpected." Edmund said also recovering, turning to look at me.

"Very, very unexpected." I agreed. I looked back to Melina who was trenching through the sand towards us, soaking wet with her hair clinging to her.

"All this for half of a broken cookie." She informed to our shocked faces, pointing a tired hand towards Peter who was smiling victoriously. After hearing the reason for this, that's when I broke it, laughing uncontrollably as I rolled on the floor. I didn't have to look up to tell Melina was glaring at me until her eyes were probably burning fire.

"Come on, let's go and get dried up." Peter said to her, who was handing over a towel while Susan was wrapping around one over him. Susan was still shaking in laughter though, where I was able to finally control my laughter, almost running out of breath.

"Sure." She accepted, as they made their way up the paths huddled in the towels.

After they were out of sight, I turned to look at Lucy who has fallen asleep peacefully on the blanket, Susan was reading a book that she had brought and Edmund looked bored out of his mind.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders in response. I got up to sit on a rock I found nearby, and placed my chin in my head, watching the sea. Edmund got up suddenly and came over to me.

"I'll be right back, ok? I just forgot to bring something." He said, and I nodded. He left behind me to go back up the path. I turned my attention to my different thoughts that began to pass through my head as I sat on the rock, deep in thought. I gazed into space, thinking about everything that happened yesterday. I can't believe I let that witch get away. I sighed and shook my head, trying to rid myself of all those horrid thoughts. I heard footsteps, but ignored them. After they stopped, I felt someone's presence behind me. I looked up, just in time to see a bucket of ice cold water pouring on my head, down my neck and chest, and very soon, my whole body. I got up, gasping and spluttering, turning around to see Edmund standing, with a huge grin on his face. He is _sooo _dead.

"Edmund, dear, come here." I said, in a sickly sweet voice that sounded like poison. He shook his head and took a step back, looking unsure.

"I won't bite." I reassured, smiling sweetly.

"Umm, I don't think so." He said hurriedly, before taking up at top speed. Ugghh, why does he have to be so fast? I began my chase and ran after him around the beach. When I had finally caught up, I lunged myself at him from behind and we both came crashing down, tickling each other, laughing and screaming.

"Your majesty?" a voice said, and we looked up to see a faun looking uncertain and fidgety. What was the matter that someone would look so frightened?

"Yes Valox?" Edmund addressed concern in his voice as he stared at the worried face of the faun.

"Your brother is calling you, your sisters and your lady to come in for an urgent meeting. They're in the war room." Valox explained. Susan, Mary, Edmund and I shot each other glances before getting up and Susan shook Lucy awake, and we all made our way up to the castle.

_What is going on now?_

~*~*~*~*~

**Well, that's the end! We hope you liked it! And PPPLLLEEASSSEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, come again.**

**NarniaQueen: *shakes head* I give up. You heard her, review if you want her happy. The next chapter will be here soon, hopefully, so stay tuned!**

**QueenofFantasy: Shoot up!**


	16. Chapter 16: Declaration

**Chapter 16: Declaration**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and all its original characters belong to C. S. Lewis, Disney, and so forth. We all know it. Our characters are our characters. **

**Melina's POV:**

It was bound to happen soon. But facing the fact of what is coming is just, frightening, now that the reality of it is now declared. I glanced anxiously at Peter who was running a hand nervously through his hair unconsciously as he turned to me, sharing the same unsettling feeling.

The doors opening brought our attention to them as everyone else came in. Evelyn was wringing a towel with dripping hair and Lucy looked as if she had just woken up, but it was all clear they wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on right away.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked as they all came in. We gave another uneasy glance, wondering how we should tell them the news.

"What is it Melina?" Evelyn asked me quietly when she came up to me concerned. I must have been showing the stress I'm in right now. But we had to tell them, either now or later, and it was better now.

"The witch has declared war in a week." Peter said quickly to get it over with. Everyone looked like they didn't hear what he said, just staring at us not registering the fact. Then after a slicing silence, Evelyn let out an unbelieving whisper.

"What?"

"A note has been found when cleaning up. She must have purposely left it here during the ball." I explained. Evelyn quickly closed her mouth, took a few minutes of silence to gather her thoughts up and set her face up determinedly.

"Then a war she will get." Evelyn said with new re-gained confidence, standing up tall.

"And I will gladly help to murder her." Edmund said smiling proudly at Evelyn. She smiled the same smile back at him, a smile full of triumph. I could imagine how both of them felt, after everything they went through together. I, too, would love to see to her end, as I was sure everyone else would too, Lucy's eyes even shining with the valor within. My posture became straight and I neared Evelyn, nodding in acceptance. Mary followed me, doing the same. Then together, all four Pevensies came up to finish the circle.

"So, who's with us?" Edmund asked looking around, clasping his hands together. Confident smiles braced everyone's face. We were in this all together as one. Aslan believes we could do it; he has his reasons for trusting us. So we would not fail him, Narnia, or each other.

"FOR NARNIA!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered some pumping fists in the air. I smiled. This witch was going to get her end, just as her mother had. Narnia was not their place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood in the balcony of my room, staring at the orange, red sun as it set across the soft shades of pink, blue and purple sky from the horizon of the sea. Peter, Edmund, and General Oreius were working on the battle plans and tactics for the war. Evelyn was off doing sword fighting somewhere with Susan who was doing archery, while Mary and Lucy were playing in the gardens, spending their last few peaceful days being the innocent young ones they were.

As for me, I wasn't in the mood for anyone's company really, there was just too much to think about. I let out a soft sigh. I still couldn't believe this witch wanted war with us. She must be really getting tired of waiting for the 'perfect chance' to kill us out of the way in taking over Narnia. What if we failed? But there were _many_ soldiers that were to fight for Narnia. She didn't have a lot at all, after all that has been killed off through the time. But maybe.........maybe she _did _have something this time. Otherwise, she wouldn't have taken the risk to declare a loosing battle for herself. Something she didn't have last time she wanted to take over Narnia, before we came here. Maybe it's a_ weapon._ Like some sort of stone used for sorcery, or, or something. I know very well she couldn't have anything but a sword, _but what could it be??_ I was absolutely sure she had a weapon this time, but I didn't know what. Or maybe there wasn't anything. Maybe I was just fretting over something I totally made up just now. But those giants, and perhaps some other reinforcements, what if they become too much for us?

"Besides, numbers don't win a battle." I told myself quietly. The sun had set completely now. I left the balcony, out of my room, and headed to the dining hall, since it would be time for dinner now. I was the first one there.

"Good Evening, my lady." Said Fammy, a faun who worked here to make dinner. I nodded smiling and said a greeting back, then went to take my seat. As I waited for dinner to be served, I took a sip of my water, and right then came in Lucy, Mary, Evelyn, and Susan, all changed into new clean clothes.

"Hi Melina!" They all chorused, taking their seats.

"Good Evening, Ladies." I said gently, putting my glass down.

"Guess what?" Evelyn asked me, her eyes full of glee.

"What?"

"I beat Edmund in sword fighting!" She yelled, looking hysterical.

"No, I was just going easy on you." Edmund said smugly, walking in with Peter

"No, actually, Edmund was _not _going easy on Evelyn. He was practically trying to kill her!" Peter said matter-of-factly.

"But I still beat you." Evelyn said simply, smiling proudly at Edmund. He glared at her, than started rioting at Peter who was laughing.

"You must be really good, Evey, in order to beat Edmund!" I said in surprise, shocked. Who could beat _Edmund?! _Let alone Evelyn, of all people!

"Want to try to duel with me too someday?" she asked excited, sounding hopeful. I didn't know if this was such a good idea, seeing to what she did, but I took a second or two before deciding. She wouldn't go too hard on me, I'm her best friend! After all, I did have _some _lessons on sword fighting.

"Sure, I had some good teachers. Let's you and me duel sometime." I accepted.

"Alright, Melina. You're on!" Evelyn exclaimed, happily thinking of her next future victory.

"I still don't understand how she beat me." Edmund said solemnly, despair filling this humiliating moment for him.

"That's because you were so determined to win, you forgot to remain calm." Peter told him calmly.

"But she was beating me!" Edmund defended. But it was a very weak defense to what was coming.

"Which is why you must remain even calmer and use skill. Don't you remember Oreius's lessons? Or should you do some extra hour training?" Peter explained ending with a quirked eyebrow. Edmund huffed and crossed his arms spitefully, glaring at him.

"Yes, I remember." He said sulkily, and then brightened up in his chair with a smile. "But concentration and not getting distracted is also a big important key." He must have hit something there, because at that second Peter made a scowl at him.

"I know, Edmund." He said darkly, as if warning the other to stop his gleefulness.

"And Oreius also mentioned, to you specifically, that he would give extra ranting to whoever 'forgot' to concentrate." Edmund continued in his merriment.

"I got the point, Edmund." Peter said in the same scowling voice, just it was beginning to get more annoyed.

"And remember that time I pushed you into the river because you were worried and got _distracted _when you thought you hit me too hard with your sword? And then-"

"Shut up, Edmund!" Peter exclaimed with wide eyes, his face full of annoyance. Edmund continued to smile a sneer in amusement. Evelyn looked between Edmund and Peter, a smile playing on her lips. I could tell she was bursting with laughter inside, as was everyone else. I watched as she couldn't take anymore of it, and burst out laughing, falling off her chair, no longer visible. Peter glared at the spot where Evelyn was, and a few moments later, we saw her head emerging, but as soon as she saw Peter, she started laughing again. Peter sighed, and rolled his eyes. It took a minute or two, but Evelyn came back up, fully recovered. Peter was still glaring at her, but she smiled back.

"Evelyn, my darling?" Peter asked, a different type of sweetness in his tone.

"Uhhh, yes?" She answered, looking very confused that Peter called her darling. I too, was in a mishap.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? And how much I love you? And your hair, oh my, it's so perfect! And your arms, oh Aslan, your arms!" Peter yelled in glee, looking at her with 'passion'. She just stared at Peter, dumbfounded. Edmund looked like he was about to murder Peter, and me, I had no idea _who _I wanted to murder. Susan and Mary even looked shocked. Only Lucy, for some strange reason, looked like this was a normal act and didn't even glance twice at what was going on.

"Susan, are there any asylums in Narnia? Because I think it's time we sent Peter to one." Evelyn said, seriously confused. "His ways of pay-back are a tad bit too extreme."

"Just a tad-bit?!" Edmund yelled in disbelief. Evelyn smiled weakly.

"I guess I must have taught him a bit too much." Lucy confirmed from her examining point, then looking over at us sweetly.

Edmund turned to glare at Peter, who was smiling like a chipmunk. It was going to be one looooooonnngggg night.

~*~*~*~*

**We know it's pretty short and apologize for that, just we ran into an intense writer's block. And it's very annoying, not to mention the large amount of homework. But we hope you like it! Don't worry, we'll escape from the blockage in our heads soon, and we already have notes on what's to come, so the next chapter should come soon hopefully! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Stormy Feelings

**Chapter 17: Stormy Feelings **

**Disclaimer: Wish we own the universe of Narnia, but we don't. So, we'll all have to live with that sad and unfortunate fact. C. S. Lewis created it and Disney and Walden Media beat us to it. D: **

**Before we start, we're soooo sorry for not updating earlier! Thank you to those who took the time to review, they always give us more courage to write more. We got over the nevil writer's block, so that feels better, just this chapter might be a little gloomier. We had been so busy we couldn't get the time to think or write. Sorry to bore you, so we'll get on with the story and, as always, happy reading! **

**Edmund's POV:**

I opened the doors of the castle and stepped out to the courtyard where everyone was assembled and working. I watched solemnly at them all, weapons being carried off and stored, tents being packed, soldiers getting the armor ready, and my family and friends helping them in their midst. I should have woken up earlier; it wasn't fair for them to have started work earlier while I was still in bed.

My hand automatically went to my sword at my side, the atmosphere of war slicing the air. Making my way down, I scanned the busy crowed and found Evelyn who had spotted me, looking beautiful in a pale peach gown. A soft morning smile danced on her lips, but I knew that she forced it as I had when I returned one. The war was making everyone silent and gloomy, no matter who we were with.

"Morning Edmund." She greeted softly, giving me light kiss.

"Morning Evelyn. I'm sorry I woke up late." I answered. It was beginning to be hard to say _good_morning, because it practically felt like a lie now.

"Don't apologize, I was going to wake you up but I didn't have the effort to. I knew it wasn't fair, but you were sleeping so peacefully." Evelyn explained, looking a bit guilty even.

"It's alright, love." I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, look, there's Peter and Melina." She said, pointing towards them, "Come." She said, taking my hand and leading the way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our fellow two love birds." Melina said, smiling stiffly in the now very common look of worry, who had her arm linked with Peter.

"I could say the same about you." Evelyn replied smugly. Melina stuck out her tongue playfully, and the two erupted in tender giggles.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Melina said, taking Evelyn's arm, and going to the weaponry cart where Susan, Lucy, and Mary were. We watched them go to the direction until I turned my attention to my brother.

"Morning, Ed." Peter said, trying to smile.

"Bad morning, Pete." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, it makes sense; it's not entirely a good morning, is it." He inquired, looking over to the scene of Narnians determinedly preparing for battle.

"No, not at all. But, who knows! We might defeat the Witch once and for all." I said, taking a seat on the ground, leaning against the castle walls, as Peter did the same.

"Yes, I hope so. But that doesn't mean everyone will come out alive." Peter said, sighing. This was all such a terrible experience for everybody. And he was right; war was always a result of many deaths, on both sides.

One of the fauns and a leopard was trying to get one of the bigger tents rolled back up, and nudging Peter softly to get his attention we got up and walked over to help. We ignored the kind protesting and after giving in the four of us got the tent fully tied and wrapped up. It was when I looked around that I noticed that everyone was looking fully prepared and that all the equipment was packed and ready. Oreius walked over and nodded in a silent confirmation.

"You're majesties, we are ready to depart."

Clouds were beginning to form overhead, blocking the sunlight. Phillip pricked his ears up slightly, and I bent lower to his head to give a good chatting space.

"What is it Phillip?" I asked, and he turned his brown head slightly towards me.

"Just my Horse Senses are picking up a storm coming on the way. You could smell and feel it in the wind." He replied, but not liking the idea very much. If I know Phillip, he hates stormy weather.

"Yes, I smell it too. It's that familiar smell of rain." Evelyn commented next to me, riding a white mare.

"It's odd, isn't it? One second it's nice and sunny, the next the sky is full of dark, gray clouds." I commented, looking up at the sky.

"Well, it all goes perfectly with the mood. The weathers dark, and gloomy, and that's exactly how everyone feels." Evelyn stated.

"True say." Phillip agreed, then turned to face her, "So, Evelyn,"

"Yes?" She replied

"Tell me about yourself." He said curiously. My lips tugged upwards a bit, because for Philip to be Philip, he'd want to know the people who were close to me well.

"Alright, well, I can't really remember much of our world, just that I have two older sisters, Evangeline who's 21, and Esmeralda who's 22, a mother and father, and we live in London, England." She said.

"Oh, interesting." He said, then quirked a bit in confusion, "But what do you mean by 'London, England'? Is that some sort of place?" I smiled a bit in amusement, but then furrowed my brows in a bit of puzzlement as well. Such memories were far too hard to remember.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that Narnia doesn't know about England. England's a country, and London's a city in England."

"Narnians mostly live within the nature, and we have a few villages too. There's the city in Calormen and some in Archenland, but Phil hasn't been to those yet." I added. Phillip nodded in understanding, satisfied with his answer.

"Not to mention, Melina's my best friend." Evelyn said, smiling.

"Too right you are!" Melina yelled from behind us. We turned to see her waving at us on the chestnut she rode.

"When do you think we'll arrive?" Evelyn said later after a while.

"We should arrive right beyond that hill, so we're almost there." I reassured.

"You know, Philip......"

I drifted off from their conversation, and stared off into the dark, grey sky. I suddenly felt a small cool speck on my forehead, and looked up to notice that the clouds have really gotten thick and dark. More specks or raindrops began to fall slowly, and I could only be grateful that our encampment had reached its destiny just in time.

It was a hustle in putting up everything and setting the camp up. No one was at rest; everyone was contributing in doing something. Tents were being unfolded and poles were being set upwards. Water, food, weapons and amour would have to wait in being unpacked; the weather would be forcing us into shelter shortly.

Peter's POV:

The patter of the rain hitting the tent roof would have been a coaxing rhythmic sound if I hadn't felt unnerved by it. The clouds just had to choose to rain today of all days. We couldn't do any training and stay in practice for this war because of the rain. The ground was most likely to be all muddy, and who knows how hot it will be after this moist and humid weather. Not to mention how terribly _bored _I was feeling, including Edmund.

I let out another heavy sigh, almost sounding more like a groan. It was probably my seventh or eighth time doing it. Or maybe more, I lost count.

"By the way, that was your ninth already." Edmund piped up in his bored voice from where he lousily sat in his hammock, and then turned to me with furrowed brows, "Wasn't it my job to be the whiner?"

"Well I thought that you deserve a break from that job." I responded in the same tired and bored voice. He nodded his head once in acknowledgment, and we sat their in silence as the rain continued to pour down on the tent.

"Hey Pete?" Edmund suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

We resumed our silent wandering thoughts, although most of my thoughts were about how much I wanted to sleep and yet couldn't get my eyes closed. The rain continued to pour, and pour, and pour, the soft joyous giggling and splashing echoing outside.

Wait a minute.

I shared a glance towards Edmund and we sat up from our slouching positions, ears attentive to decipher what we we're hearing. The laughter sounded familiar, the splashes were light and enthusiastic. I tired to hear if voices would speak up so that I could try to put a face or name to them. One of them yelped in surprise, before laughing again at the slip she made. I was easily able to recognize that as Lucy. After determining that my sister was one of the people out there, instead of a dryad or female faun, it was easier to recognize the other two as Melina and Evelyn.

I looked back at Edmund and I knew too very well what that glint in his eyes and wide smile meant.

"Can we go?" he asked eagerly, almost falling right out of the hammock. I glanced at the flap of our tent, debating whether we should or not. My legs were urging me to go out and be out there in the rain and to join them. But I was also feeling reluctant, remembering vividly as if it had happened yesterday that Susan had given us one of the biggest scoldings ever possible after we had stayed in the rain for a quick duel and we were stuck in bed for nearly more than three weeks.

"Come on, it had been two years since the last time we had been in the rain for so long, and that fight had been splendid!" Edmund urged on, detecting my thoughts. Their laughter and those splashes of water was feeling tempting, a much better idea than sitting here all day sulking and thinking about a coming blood shed battle.

"Alright." I said giving in. I didn't want to have these dreading feelings anymore, not that it was totally going to go away. I jumped off the hammock, which was oddly feeling stiff when it's usually comfortable, and grabbed for my thicker pair of boots, Rhindon because you can never be too careful, and a cape for a little more possible warmth. Edmund had done the same in follow, and we both swung out of our stuffy tent, the pouring drops of water meeting us the second we stepped out as they gave their cool refreshing sting. We'd probably be soaked in seconds at the amount that was falling.

Other than that, there was no movement. I looked around for them, only noticing the footprints that began to wash away in the ground though the puddles and the muddy ground did look as it was disturbed. The rest of the camp was deathly quiet, probably holding sleeping warriors in their tents.

"Do you think they went back in?" Edmund asked a slightly disappointed note in his tone. I shrugged before glancing at the girls' tent, noting how awfully still and quiet it seemed for three ladies to have just gotten in and cleaned up.

"I don't think so, but let's head over there, where we could do a little practice." I said motioning over to a wider plain area.

"Alright, it is still more enjoyable to be out in the rain anyway." He answered, stepping in tune with me as we made our way.

Just then, we heard rustling coming from the bushes. We pulled out our swords, slowly making our way to the bushes. We shared a glance, nodded, just about to attack and - out fell Evelyn on her back.

"Hi!" Evelyn giggled, waving, with a huge grin. Edmund and I both stared, dumbstruck.

"Ahh!" Melina screeched as she flew out of the bushes, landed right on top of me, and sending both of us tumbling onto the ground.

"Sorry!" She whispered, smiling.

"You can fall on me anytime, darling." I said, smiling back.

The sound of our little sister laughing then sounded from he bushes, and out came Lucy, grinning evilly in a sweet manner. Clearly, she was the one who threw Melina and Evelyn out.

"Ahhh!" Edmund yelled as he tripped over Lucy's leg that was sticking out, fell, and landed right beside Evelyn. I tilted my head to see and hear Lucy, laughing manically. Typical. She picked up some mud, quietly shaping it into a mud ball.

"Oh no - what are you doing?" Edmund yelled in wariness, "Don't you dare! Lucy! Lu!" It was too late for Edmund, as a giant mud ball became a blob on his face. Hopefully that wasn't me next. Melina rolled off, laughing. Before I could react, she picked up some mud and threw it on me. I wiped it all off, and everyone else joined in the mud war.

"Big mistake there, love." I said, striding over to her and she began to run. Evelyn ran past me, as she got tackled by Edmund in the mud, as they wrestled on the ground trying to throw mud on each other. I focused back to my chase, and she screamed when she found me right in front of her.

"Not so fast, Melina." I said, as I grabbed her waist from behind. "Where do you think your going?"

"A-aw-away from you and your mud balls!" She spluttered, trying to get off the mixture of mud and rain on her face.

"All's fair in love and war." I whispered evilly and let go of her. I then threw a mud ball on her face, but it all slid down her chest.

"P-PE-PETEERRRRR!" She screamed as I stared almost dumbstruck. Well, that didn't go as expected. Time to go! I ran around in circles, but soon enough, got tackled by her from behind. Lucy jumped over us, running away from Edmund and Evelyn, who were covered in mud courtesy of Lucy, fuming. I managed to get her off, but Melina had jumped on me again, trying to get back at me.

"You just can't stay off of me, can you, dear?" I asked questionably as a comeback, making Melina glare. I was about to laugh at her expression when the tent flap opened, making everyone drop their mud to stare at a shocked face of young Mary who looked as if she just woke up.

"Umm…how was your sleep Mary?" Melina asked nervously.

"What are you all thinking? You're even crazier than I am!" she screeched in her young child voice. I cringed at not the pitch, but at what was probably coming up.

"Shh! You're going to wake up-" Evelyn began but was cut off when another step came, and I had to brace myself from the only biggest bad side of my older younger sister.

"What are you doing out here! You're all going to get sick! And right before a battle! What in the Lion's mane are you thinking? Get into your tents before I make you! I promise all of you I will not be very caring for those ears of yours if you all don't get to your senses right now! Of all times and people it has to be…" I didn't need to hear anymore of what Susan was saying; the message was quiet clear to us all. Get inside before she does something harsh to us. It was also starting to create a scene to the nearby Narnians, and not wanting to get things out of hand, we agreed silently with some gentle nods that we'd better call it a day.

As I laid down back into my hammock, I sighed. Susan was right. What were we thinking? It was just before a deathly battle, and there we were, laughing and screaming in the mud. How very stupid of us. Evil temptations............

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! We wanted to do someone else's point of view for once, and this was our shot at it with Peter and Edmund. Next chapter should be coming, and we'll try to update as soon as possible this time! So please review! Pretty please with a cherry on the top :D**

**Because if you DON'T review, I shall rip apart your limbs, and kill-**

***drags QueenofFantasy away***


	18. Chapter 18: Fate Will Lead Today

**Ta da! Here is the next chapter… and the next battle for Narnia. Thank you to all our reviewers! You're all awesome!**

**We own nothing of Narnia but our own ideas. **

**Chapter 18: Fate Will Lead Today**

Susan's POV:

Clasping my wristband on and swinging over my quiver with my bow and arrows, I let out a nervous breath and stepped out of the armory tent. Wearing this chain mail dress didn't make me like my normal self, I now felt like a total stranger that was going out to kill in battle. I wonder if my brothers and sister were ever able to get used to wearing heavy metal suits, them always being the ones to go out and track the White Witch's followers, with Lu once in a while. But I had always stayed at the Cair, except for this time.

Standing up a little straighter to look more confident, I made my way briskly to my family and friends who were pouring over the map for a last minute check of the battle plans. Melina and Evelyn looked quiet uneasy of their dressing today as well. When they caught my eye I smiled a tight understanding smile, letting them know that they weren't the only ones in this feeling and they quickly understood.

I still couldn't help but worry that something could go wrong. The plans for the battle may be made strategically well thanks to Ed, and Peter along with General Oreius were confident with it, but I still feared today. We were all charging into this, besides Mary who would be staying with the healers and injured, and anything could go wrong.

"Susan?" Peter's voice brought me out of my trance, and I looked around to see that everyone was heading towards the march. "Come on, it's time. You're to lead the archers, remember?"

I nodded and followed, each step feeling as though they were becoming heavier.

On my pose, I looked upon the fields in which the Narnians, our people, were to go into war. The many archers, including women of different species, were watching me closely for my cue with their poses ready. I had to accept that whatever happened today would be come from fate, for it will lead the day. And today was the day. The cry of battle, For Narnia, For Aslan, lead by my brothers, erupted and I waited for the time to be right to set out my cue. The dark masses of fell beasts with Elizabeth in their mist grew closer, and I shot out my arrow with a yell. My insides shuddered as the cloud of feathered wood pointed with sharp metal fell upon the dark mass and the brightly colored warriors of Narnia clashed into them. It has begun.

Evelyn's POV:

We were loosing. We weren't going to succeed; this must have been the wrong path. How could we defeat all of them? They just kept on coming endlessly, wave after wave. It was impossible to count how many there were. There have already been plenty of close calls for loosing someone, not to mention the many Narnian lives we lost already.

Slashing and keeping my guard up, I made sure to finish off these monstrous things that mean nothing more than harm and hate. It still felt horrible to kill and take away these lives, but I had no choice and it was for Narnia. But where were they all coming from? How many did she have left in the army?

Fortunately, not many. She already advanced forward, and there aren't many reinforcements in the army either. Than where was this endless cloud of creatures coming from?

And why were they all coming from the forest and not the battle field?

I turned my attention to observe the wall of none moving trees, and sure enough there were all sorts of nightmare creatures coming out from them, and some weren't even fighting, like they were _guarding _there. They must be hiding somewhere in there.

I yelped as a blade came right past my face from behind, nearly grazing off my shoulder and cheek. I caught the small glint of silver shine through the scarlet red blood stained on it, and turned around to see a sword sticking out of a werewolf that was standing right behind me through the back. It was then pulled right out of him and the large wolf went stumbling down as Edmund came into view from behind.

"Thanks." I said through a hoarse and tired voice. But I wasn't going to let my tiredness let me out, no matter how long we have been fighting already for. He nodded quickly in acknowledgment as he rubbed his forehead, sweat plastering his hair. No doubt it was the same to me too, according to the sticky feeling.

"What were you gazing at?" he asked, knowing I wouldn't just let down my guard in the middle of war. I saw too many of what the chances of doing that would end you up in if it were for no reason.

"Look over there; I'll watch your back." I said pointing to the trees with the guards and then turned my attention to take care of the dark eyed ones that thought they could take advantage of our distraction. They thought wrong.

"You!"

"What the…?" I turned around sharply at the sound of voices to catch sight of Edmund slashing at a black dwarf that must have screamed at him with hatred. After three swipes, the last going to slice part of the neck, did the dwarf then fell dead.

"How can it…?" Edmund looked stunned at the dwarf. I was momentarily confused, but there was some sort of haunted look in Edmund's eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, the situation seeming confusing.

"It's Ginarrbrik."

"Ginarrbrik? Who …?" I racked through my mind, finding the name familiar sounding. When was the last time I heard….wait, how is this possible?

"But, he got killed. A few years ago! In the battle with the White Witch… it said so in the books!" I exclaimed. It was the dead being the reinforcements?

"She must be hiding something." Edmund stated, bringing up a good point.

"And it's in those woods. Come on." I concluded and we ran off the battlefield, heading towards the guards and the trees. Sure enough, there were creatures coming out of the trees, going to aid the witch. Some of them even made Edmund's eyes widen, probably the ones he had killed in the past in the first war.

The guards defiantly saw us coming and didn't like it. Two hags began going after us without hesitation, but even in delight at who they thought they could bring down. They thought wrong; we won in bringing them down instead. With the entrance to the forest clear, we ran through the woods, finding an odd dreariness and darkness hanging around in the air.

After what seemed like running for hours, bringing down any of those sudden reinforcements that were making their way to the battle, we finally stopped and hid behind some bushes to observe the scene in front of us. There were werewolves, minotaurs and cyclops circling a ring, a ring in witch a white, glassy stick sat pointing upwards in the middle. And around it, beasts were climbing out of icy circles around the floor. The horrid realization of what Elizabeth had set up here, it struck like lightening.

She was bringing back the _dead _fell beasts from way back in her mother's army, probably even those that died during the hundred year winter! And the tool, the weapon she set up here… I had to lean in closer with Edmund pulling me back to see what it was, but it definitely looked like a staff. Or at least the bottom half of a broken one.

"That's…it's _hers. _The one I broke." Edmund said in a shocked whisper next to me. I furrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean...?" No, he doesn't have to answer that, and he understood when I trailed off. I covered my mouth quickly to stop the sudden gasp that came out when what he meant suddenly made sense.

It was the White Witch's wand.

There was only one thing to do in order to save the Narnian army and all else.

"Break it." We agreed in union. It was going to be tough though. Those three species of fell beasts proved to be some of the toughest to fight. But it had to be done, and in a flash we were out of cover and already racing for a chance at surprise attack.

I had been able to slash at a cyclops back, making him stagger forward and giving me a small cut on my arm as we swung his sword blindly. But it hadn't been enough to break through his thick skin to kill, and the next thing I knew, was that I was blocking off his club as his one almost blind eye tried to focus on me. That's their weakness. I moved around quickly, making him try to find me. But I also had a weakness, and that was with the area I was in. I felt a sting on my shoulder, and realized that the minotaur Edmund was fighting had swung hard that the mace had met me from behind him. Luckily it hadn't done too much damage, just another scratch to add on the list. But I still had to deal with this big one eye giant, and the werewolf circling us didn't look like a good sign.

Block, swipe, dart away, lunge, he was a stubborn one and we don't have all day. I tried to make my way closer to the wand, but the werewolf saw what we were both intending and was snapping at us every time we got closer to it. I knew I had to take a chance soon if it continued like this, no matter the cost of my life.

I met Edmund's eye for a second and in that instance a message was sent. I knew he got what I needed, although I didn't like the thought of what could happen. He went closer to the wand and wolf then slashed at its jaw, making it snarl in anger. The wand was then clear, and I darted after it. Just one strike and all the coldness in the air vanished, the ice circles started melting, and the beasts stopped coming. The creatures that had already fell before, were gone. The living beasts just got angrier, like the ones Edmund was fighting right now. I heard a loud, angry, roaring scream come from the minotaur and a yell from Edmund, and the werewolf howling almost in victory. No.

I ran to the wolf, and quickly stabbed at its leg, making him loose concentration on Edmund and started snapping at me. I looked back at Edmund who was clutching his side, still swinging his sword at the minotaur. But I had to stop myself from flinching at the blood that began to pour past his clutched hand, and had to get back to the fight with the limping wolf and the cyclops who was swinging his club aimlessly in anger.

The two monsters began to corner me, giving me little space to flee away from a death blow. I tried to block and stab them as much as possible, receiving scratches here and there, but I was beginning to feel tired. The lessons I had has warned me that my tiredness could be go against me and cause problems in a fight for myself, so I tried not to show this to them. They would surly take advantage of me otherwise.

A piercing pain stung my side, and the pain drained out my ears from hearing my own scream. I clutched at my side, already a small puddle of red forming next to my feet. I felt as if I was nearly sliced in two. Everything was becoming quieter, and I had to blink away the black circles invading my sight. My sword swung helplessly, cutting through nothing but air. Not long was I holding nothing any more when the sword got knocked out of my hand, victorious and cruel laughter ringing. Was this how it was going to end? Did I come here just to help Narnia in the battle and not live any longer here? Aslan, help…

"No!" a familiar voice yelled and I snapped back to what was happening around me. No, this couldn't be it; we could still make it out alive. Wait, where was Edmund? That familiar voice was his.

My head whipped around to see that he was struggling under a looming minotaur that was trying to crush him with the mace. I could see the paleness of his knuckles as he tried to keep the end of the mace at a distance from way over here. Claws were digging into my shoulders, and I realized that I had been pinned down by the werewolf. I would have tried wiggling out of the hold if I hadn't realized that it could just worsen my situation. I looked back at Edmund and saw that his other hand was trying to reach for something that must be in his boot. His sword was lying a few feet away, my own even further. It would be impossible for either of us to reach for them without getting killed by our angered opponents.

A silver glint appeared in his hands and I finally realized what he as reaching for, the extra knife that was hidden for emergency, the other that used to be on his belt already gone. He brought it up and pressed it against the chest of the beastly bull. His agonized death scream was loud enough to start making my head thud painfully, most likely to the blood loose that was still growing, making me even dizzier.

Shaking away the dizziness, I glanced frantically around for a way to get this wolf off my back. I didn't know what he was waiting for, just thankfully he was waiting. I noticed that the cyclops had somehow gotten his club stuck between two trees and was trying to pull it out this whole time. On the other side, I learned why the wolf hadn't dared to touch my neck yet. He was threatening Edmund that if he'd come closer, and then I'm dead. He was weakening already, this was just becoming too much now. I glanced back at the cyclops, the trees beginning to break way. Any moment that club would be free and make a swing out of control, in three…two…

"Get down!" I cried out hoarsely, and just in time Edmund had the chance to duck when the rock of the club went swinging through the air past over his head, knocking the werewolf right off my back and killing it as it landed right on top of it.

I scrambled to get up, my side thumping painfully and small stinging shots running down from my shoulders from the claw marks. I'm still impressed of how I still hadn't given out yet.

I backed up as the huge, stupid I might say as an after thought, cyclops wavered over to me, looking menacing. I didn't have anything left with me, only having the dagger when I pulled it out. I shouldn't have done that so quickly and desperately, because he saw it as a threat through his one eye and began screaming with raised fists. I backed up further, until my back hit the trunk of a tree. Oh no.

I looked past the beast desperately to see that Edmund had somehow tugged some rope off the dead body of the armed minotaur, and was quickly making his way to the feet of the one-eye. I kept my eyes off him and concentrated on the monster's face, making him hesitate a bit and keep his focus off of his feet where Edmund was wrapping the rope around. I flinched when he raised his fist, getting ready for the impact, but instead I heard a loud thump and looked to see he had fallen to the floor with the rope strangling his feet when Edmund had pulled it.

I went closer to the struggling fallen monster, raised the knife in my hand and brought it down quick to his neck glancing away, decapitating him. I was becoming sick of this. I've had enough killing for a lifetime. Hopefully this would be the last for the day. Hopefully…

Than suddenly, my legs weakened and gave in as I fell to my knees on the forest floor, making me crouch as I gasped for strength and air. I looked up when I felt a touch to my shoulder and saw Edmund staring at me with weary eyes.

"We have to get back, at least try." He encouraged, even in his weakened matter. I nodded slowly, knowing that we won't have any hope surviving this if no one knew or had a clue where we are. But if we got closer to the battlefield, or the camp, then there might still be some small chance we would be found.

I slowly struggled to my feet with some help for balance and helped Edmund pull himself up a bit in thanks. We began to walk out of the miniature battle arena until Edmund stopped and stared down at the two broken halves of the already half broken wand. I waited patiently and watched in confusion as he grabbed a sword on the ground and smashed the ice staff into billions of tiny little splintered pieces.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"So that these pieces could never be used again, for any dark magic." He answered breathlessly, glaring at the broken ice pieces before turning back in exhaustion. We left the area, in a very slow and painful pace, without even glancing back.

Melina's POV:

The battle raged on, everyone fighting for their own lives and for others. I hated it, we all probably did. I glanced anxiously towards the woods in which two particular figures had gone into. But Evelyn and Edmund had still to arrive.

I stood there, waiting for them, or at least a sign, to come out. Nothing. I clutched my side, where I had got slashed by one of the giants that had been taking too many Narnian lives and almost taken Peter's, but was defeated by the wave of warriors that we were part of.

I couldn't be patient any longer, even if it has been only a minute or two, and ran towards the forest, despite the pain in my side. I hadn't told Peter and the others, this wasn't about me. It was about finding Edmund and Evelyn, and saving their lives.

"Melina, wait! Stop!" Peter's voice called worriedly to me from behind, "There's still danger everywhere!" I would have normally and willingly listened to him, but right now my best friend was probably in trouble so I kept on running. The pain was unbelievable, but I didn't stop. Their lives were in my hands now.

I ran and ran through the forest, glancing around to see any kind of proof or someone that might be around. I was beginning to panic until I saw two figures in the distance, both human and both are walking side by side in the direction that led out of the forest. Relief flooded in me when I recognized them as Evelyn and Edmund and I would have leapt for joy. But I was surprised when I realized the slow pace, the limping and the fact that they were holding onto each other for support. I started to inch forward carefully when suddenly one of them went falling to the ground, only to have her fall softened as the other held to her and kneeled as she lay.

"Evelyn!" I cried and brought up my paste into a run.

When I finally reached them I stared horrified at her pale limp body that was almost covered in blood. Only the fact that she was still breathing was able to coax me, but my mind was still racing in panic as I watched Edmund trying to shake her awake.

"Evelyn..." He managed to gasp, only to fall on her body sobbing from pain and worry.

"We've got to get help, you have to carry her." I concluded when I finally came to my senses, sort of. He nodded weakly, almost looking doubtful but still made to get her into his arms. But I noticed how he winced as he tried to get up and only two steps later did he end up almost collapsing to the ground, shaking his head helplessly.

"I can't. You have to go get help." He said weakly, sounding almost out of breath. I glanced questioningly at him, and realized for the first time about how pale he actually was as well. He hadn't bothered to look up as he stayed gazing at her, holding her head protectively in his hand but also blinking several times, as if to fight off from going unconscious. I looked around more for the cause of this, and found that he too was almost covered in blood, a trail of it going down his side just like Evelyn. It wasn't hard to miss it.

"Alright." I answered quietly, nodding in response to the request.

"And save her if you can't save me." And with that he fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around Evelyn protectively, both in a deep, wounded, sleep.

I got up and ran with all my being. Their lives were at the edge of my hands, and if I failed, their blood will probably stain them forever. Oh Aslan, where are you? I can't loose Evelyn, I can't imagine a life without her, and if I fail saving Edmund, I don't think I could look her or all the Narnians in the face, even Peter.

I finally came out of the covers of trees and the second I spotted the others in the midst of battle, I called out loudly "I found them! Hurry! Bring your cordial Lucy!" My mind was racing and almost hadn't noticed when they were next to me in seconds, and I led them through the forest to where I had left them.

I froze when I came to the spot they were laying still, and Peter quickly made to check their pulse as Lucy expertly began to get her cordial out. But I noticed Susan had not moved, and when I looked at her a horrified look covered her face, and I glanced down to suddenly realize a shocking detail.

"They're not breathing." I breathed out, bringing the obvious fact to words. I shook my head in disbelief;the tears began to well up as I stared at the two still chests.

_It's too late. _

"No." was all I could say in a soft whisper, watching Lucy put a drop in each of their mouths, although I thought it was probably useless now.

"They're still alive, but barely." Peter informed stubbornly, although his voice wavered in worry.

"Please work." I let out, and Peter came to wrap his comforting arms around me. I could feel him almost shaking in nervousness. I nearly broke into tears from the scary silence until something miraculously happened.

With a sharp gasp for air and dry coughing breaking the silence, Evelyn and Edmund began to stir, blinking around for control over their eyes and began to sit up. But in seconds they were both crushed into a fierce hug by Lucy, wet streams of tears already on her face with a huge wet smile. I couldn't help but laugh watery, knowing they would be alright.

"Lu, calm down, let them breath…" Susan began before stopping abruptly, trying to push back that scary image. They looked at the rest of us with deeply concerned confusion. I smiled in reassurance at Evelyn's wondering look, until both she and Edmund were slobbered under Susan's motherly kisses.

After Susan was done giving them the motherly 'you almost scared me to death' silent lecture, I finally took the chance to hug Evelyn in a tight embrace. From the corner of my eye, I was able to make out the shape of Peter give Edmund a brotherly hug, and I breathed out in relief. I was so happy about them being alive and got distracted that there was still war going on and that I completely forgot that I too, was wounded. I let go of Evelyn, and looked down to see that she was stained from my blood. She noticed and began observing me quickly.

"Melina!" She screeched, looking at my side, eyes wide when she noticed what happened. "You're bleeding!"

"Two lives are worth more than one." I said, giving her a half-smile, but it quickly changed to a painful expression. I grasped my side and suddenly fell, my chest heaving. I hadn't realized how much it was hurting until now. All the running must have made it worse, and now it probably was bigger than it was before when I first gotten it. Peter and the others snapped their attention away from Edmund, and stared dumb-struck at me.

"So you were willing to kill yourself?" Evelyn yelled at me, very angry she was nearly turning red. Or was I exaggerating that part?

"I told you. I wasn't about to let my best friend and her lover die, at the stake of my life." I said as I was forced to lie back down. I heard shuffling and suddenly I felt a drop of the sweet and warm juice drop in my mouth. The pain suddenly subsided until it was completely gone by the time a sat back up.

"Come on, we still have a war to win." I reminded, and we were out of the luxury, in this type of state, of the forest and back to the blood stench smell of death in battle. We then went in together, finding our separate fights and watching the backs of each other.

I heard screeches and glanced around quickly to see what was going, and saw that Peter was struggling to kill a hag. I quickly slit the dwarf's throat that I was fighting against, and stabbed that evil hag in the back. She croaked, and in a minute's time, fell to the ground, dead.

"Thanks." Peter gasped. I nodded, dazed by how fast everything just went. He got up a bit clumsily, and I eyed him worriedly, knowing that he had been tiring himself out with always ending up getting into fights with the stronger of fell beasts. It must have been hours by now, the sun had changed positions greatly. We were beginning to get more spread apart and tried to get back together, and next I knew it I had been at Lucy's side with a remaining ghoul.

The beasts began to circle around and head for somewhere, but it wasn't for retreat. I glanced around looking for familiar heads, trying to make sure that everyone was safe.

Someone was missing. I looked around the battle field more franticly, trying to figure out who it was. The battle was still raging, and luckily the Narnians were winning, but that did little to ease my worry.

"Looking for someone?"

The familiar cruel voice made me want to cringe, but the words sounded threatening and I didn't want to look weak. Slowly, I turned around and my eyes widened as a sudden fear raced through my mind.

"My, this truly is a prize! The great High King of Narnia, right here, in my hands." She said in amusement then began to chuckle as I stood still there, watching as Peter struggled in the firm grasp of the Blood Witch with a dagger pointed at his heart.

This can't be happening.

**Dun dun dun dunnnn….Do you think they'll be able to get away from her threat this time? Only one way to find out, so keep those reviews coming! Did you know this is our longest chapter yet? We checked the word count :P**


	19. Chapter 19:The Power of the Deep Magic

***In class, trying to pay attention***

**QueenofFantasy: Hey, snap out of it!**

***NarniaQueen still daydreaming about Narnia***

**QueenofFantasy: Oh come on, even I snapped out of my Narnia trance when I got yelled at!**

***Still daydreaming about kissing Peter***

**Teacher: What book were we just reading, dear child?**

***NarniaQueen staring at teacher with confused face***

**NarniaQueen: Nar...ni...a?**

***Teacher smacks down hand on desk***

**Teacher: Wrong! We were reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!**

**NarniaQueen: Uhh...oh.**

**As you can see, our obsession is impossible to tame.**

**NarniaQueen: Ahhem. And to clear a little something up, I was NOT day dreaming about kissing anyone. I was daydreaming about Narnia, yes, but I was not kissing anyone.**

**QueenofFantasy: Whatever you say, my lovely lunatic.**

**NarniaQueen: Yeah yeah, but even with our untamable obsession, we still don't own anything or anyone of Narnia, except of course our little creations.**

**Chapter 19: The Power of the Deep Magic**

Melina's POV:

My heart started thumping rapidly in my chest as I felt Lucy grab my hand. I eyed the beasts that were surrounding their mistress on guard and the way that knife was pushing against the red fabric of Peter's armour. There was possibly no _way_I could get any closer to do something without getting him closer to death's unmerciful door . I could sense the eyes of the others find us in a frantic worry as the Witch waited to have all of our attentions with her eyes darting around to each, although not minding the other Narnians.

"Either you give me all of Narnia or else he dies!" she spat and the blood drained out of my face in panic. I hadn't even realized that I had stepped forward until Evelyn reached out for my shoulder to hold me back and Lucy's hold on my wrist tightened suddenly.

"The only person to die here now is you!" I screeched, as I tried to lunge forward only to be pulled back by Lucy and Evelyn. I watched with hatred as the Blood Witch cackled mercilessly. I ignored the soft pleads to stop being careless, but as I continued to struggle out of their hold I then placed my full concentration on Peter who was shaking his head 'no' slightly, telling me to do the same. I was then at a loss of words and action. I felt the streaming wetness of tears on my face mixing with the sweat, but I cared nothing of it. My hand clasped tightly around his own that was reaching out, I wasn't going to let her pull him all away from me. My eyes were focused on his own, the fear he wasn't able to hide reflecting as the tears were trying to be pulled back for the first time. I was trembling inside as the knife slowly began to rip through the red fabric. Oh Aslan, help, please, stop this witch, someone!

"Think again, deary." She cooed, grinning evilly, before doing what I feared most.

I watched in horror when suddenly the blade was just smoothly forced in quickly, making a very shocked Peter gasp in pain. His hold on my hand squeezed tightly for that one second, then slowly became weaker as I tried to keep it steady in mine. I was too shocked to scream but the tears poured freely when I realized what was happening. My eyes were fearfully focused to his paling face, which then squinted in pain and he screamed out in agony as the witch turned the blade slowly and yanked it out, letting his blood spill fluently. All I wanted to do was just rush to him and take away all the pain and make sure he'd live, and could care less about the others, Elizabeth and all the creatures around us, both Narnian and Fell. But all I was able to do was scream out in union with his siblings cries that were silenced from my ears.

"_NOOOO!_"

Time seemed to have slowed as he struggled for the breath that dimmed out. His deathly white and weak hand suddenly went shaky, his eyelids fighting to have control and stay awake. Elizabeth chuckled as her hands got soaked in blood and threw him to the grassy floor as if he were some trash, causing him to whimper in more pain. How dare she!

"Long live the king…" she chanted in mock pity. I ignored her amused huffs and victorious smile as I collapsed to the floor next to our fallen king, rolling him off his side so that he was facing upwards. I was sobbing quietly as I tried comforting him from the unbearable pain he was trying to fight, the knife having slipped from where his heart really was but still causing a mortal wound. I couldn't bear to watch him suffer like this, each breath causing more pain.

"Hush…you're going to be alright," I tried assuring with my voice thick and watery. I whispered it quietly so the witch wouldn't hear; I didn't need to hear more of her taunts at the moment. I hoped Peter could hear me though, anything that will help keep his strength. "..It's all going to be ok, shh, Aslan _will_come." I couldn't think about him _not_coming, my mind was falling apart in anguish and I feared of even thinking about losing the faith now.

Mary, who must have come running on to see what had been happening, Evelyn, and the other Pevensies had been next to us when I looked up, all with frightful and teary faces. I continued to hold his hand lovingly, and slowly everyone reached out to touch our two hands in the same way. And the moment our skin made contact, I felt as if I was almost blinded.

As everyone's finger point's touch, a burst of white light erupted from our hands, traveling warmly up Peter's arm to where the wound was and magically sealing it with a flash. Then it slid to the ground and slithered up to where the witch was standing, looking horrified and in disbelief. The knife was still in her hand, and when the white rays made a small touch to the blood soaked blade, it erupted to little pieces like glass splinters.

"Curse the Deep Magic!" the Witch wailed as she was consumed by the light, and with a one last scream she disappeared.

I stared dumbfounded at the spot where she had been standing one second ago, but then her followers screeched in shock and horror when they realized what had happened to their mistress. A sudden courage rippled through our army and they started driving away the Fell. But not all were going to back down easily, and the few stronger ones started pushing their way towards us.

A sweet smell and comforting warmth hung in the air, and then a flash of light and gold jumped over our heads. I watched with a strange feeling of fascination and fear as Aslan clawed and teethed four of the larger ones who had looked menacing. His roar was all that needed to make the rest of the darkness tremble, leaving only light to stand in the middle of the war remains. His tensed lion pose relaxed then and looked down to us with a quick flash of worry and inside pain come across his face.

That made me snap back to reality. I looked down to see Peter lying calmly now, breathing heavily still with his eyes closed. His larger hand was still in mine, flushed and warm.

_Warmth._

I was too dazzled to do or say anything now, letting Lucy speak up for the rest of us.

"Peter?" her voice came out soft and delicate. He groaned tiredly in response.

"You can wake up now, Peter. It's alright, she's gone." I reassured quietly. His eyes slowly opened, looking at us with relief and confusion reflecting through his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked bleakly.

"I'm not really sure, but don't worry," I said stroking his wet hair that was plastered to his head with sweat, and my eyes shot up to the Lion who was soundlessly walking towards us, "He's here."

He slowly turned his head around and suddenly found the strength to shoot his eyes open.

"Aslan," he whispered breathlessly.

"How do you feel, dear one?" Aslan asked.

"Sore, but otherwise, I'm fine." Peter answered hoarsely.

"I wish you didn't have to go through what I did." Edmund said as we helped Peter to sit up, and I sensed the emotion going through the four siblings as Peter squeezed his brother's hand in comfort.

"So, what was that? The light, what happened?" Mary asked, thankfully breaking the emotional silence.

"Love was the key to her destruction." Aslan stated smiling.

"Of course...love!" I yelled breathlessly, putting a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"The one thing the White Witch and the Blood Witch never learned or conquered...was love." Evelyn and Edmund said in union, and I smiled amused at that a bit.

"It all makes perfect sense!" Susan said with a gleeful smile on her face.

"That's why she couldn't handle it." Peter said smiling gently.

"Because it was her weakness." Lucy added wisely.

"Exactly, my children. It was all part of the Deep Magic." Aslan said smiling proudly, but then his face changed as he spoke again.

"But sadness is yet to come." Aslan said in solemn, his eyes gentler then it ever had been before with deep sadness. Lucy's furrowed eye-brows shot up, and we shared anxious glances at each other.

"You mean the Blood Witch is to come back?" Mary asked confused, not really believing her own thought but still sounding frightened by it. Aslan shook his head before speaking calmly.

"No, young child. It is all in the matter of _love."_

And with that, the Great Lion turned and disappeared into the horizon, leaving the confused Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve behind to ponder their thoughts. Just when they thought it all to be over, it began.

The End

**Well, somebody got a little angsty here…*QueenofFantasy narrows eyes at NarniaQueen* Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Well, its time to tell you that this is the end of this story, but don't worry, there's still a lot more to read when we write! Please review!**

**Oh, and heads up, there will be a epilogue chapter still on the way.**


	20. Epilogue:What Aslan Meant

**NarniaQueen & QueenofFantasy: Narnia and all original characters actually, truly, FINALLY belong to us! YAY!**

**C.S. Lewis: No, they don't. They. Are. Mine. Got it, girls?**

**NarniaQueen & QueenofFantasy: Yes, sir... (Lower heads)**

***Reminder: Ok, so to clear confusion, when they met, they were 4 years into the Golden Age, and there are 15 years in the Golden Age. So Evelyn, Melina, and Mary were only there for 11 years of it.**

**Epilogue: What Aslan Meant**

11 years later…

Lucy's POV:

The wind blew softly in my face and I listened contently to the songs and melodic voices of the Birds (for they were Talking Birds). The grass beneath me tickled softly and the tree's bark I was leaning on carried the fresh wood smell I so loved. Closing my eyes, my how tiring it can be to be a queen, I breathed in the sweet rewarding smell of a free and peaceful Narnian air, for rewarding it was no matter how much work one would need to go through to bring this happiness, with a bright green leaf landing gently and tickling my nose.

My eyes shot open and I looked upwards to find Peter, who now had a beard, but was still very handsome, coming down a tree, and jumping down.

"Peter! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Melina shrieked, who flipped back her shiny, golden hair, as she glared at him. She looked absolutely breathtaking as a tall young women, and queen, she grew up to be. I giggled silently to myself before trying to go back to closing my eyes to nap, and their ranting voices were slowly drifting away...that was until Edmund fell on me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in shock, as me and Edmund came tumbling down on the ground. He, too, had a beard, but would always shave it. He hated it, we all did. I threw him off me, and gave him the nastiest look I could manage.

"Edmund! You crazy, luna-" I yelled at him, but was only to be cut off by Peter.

"At least I_jumped_ down on my feet! Not my bottom!" Said Peter triumphantly, howling with laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled Edmund, who was blushing in embarrassment furiously, as Peter continued laughing his head off.

"Darling, what happened?" Evelyn asked cocking her eyebrows, coming around the corner. At the age of 28, she was still amazingly beautiful, enough to compare to Susan. "I heard a loud thud."

"That would be when Edmund fell on me from the tree." I said, turning to glare at my brother. Edmund quickly turned to look back at Evelyn in mock shock.

"What?" He enthusiastically inquired with his hand over his heart. Ohh, how dramatic, I thought.

"You know Edmund, maybe we should send _you _to an asylum instead of Peter." Evelyn said taking a few steps to Edmund, as he stepped back, looking fearful. Everyone laughed at the memory of Peter's 'payback' on Edmund 11 years ago, the same joke still used today.

"I'm going to run now." Edmund said, backing into tree. He was cornered! I couldn't help but laugh.

"You do that." Evelyn said, taking off her shawl, and pulling up her skirts, as Edmund took off.

"He's still faster than me." Evelyn said to us, shrugging. "But that won't stop me from getting him."

As usual, Evelyn caught Edmund, and their so called "fight" ended in kisses.

"Alright, come off it you two, not in public." Susan chided as she gracefully came out from the flower beds, her longer than ever hair sweeping from behind. Melina and Peter shared a quick hidden smirk from behind the parting couple, and I raised my eyebrow up.

"We're not in public. It's still our home, just outside in the garden." Edmund defended; attempting to use the pout I was all too famous in the family for. But he failed miserably, again, at the more sounds of Peter's laughter. I shared a smirk with Evelyn as Susan shook her head in exasperation, then turned to Melina and handing over a bunch of leaves and flowers she had collected.

"Here you go, the plants you asked for so you could make those chains you wanted to do." Susan said to Melina as she took them in her arms.

"Wonderful, thank you Susan. Mind hoisting me up?" Melina said then turned to Peter, who had her lifted into the tree in no time before climbing back up himself as the two settled on a thick branch. Edmund was still scowling at his brother's gleeful face, and I laughed as Evelyn turned his attention away by giving him another kiss on the cheek. Some things never get old. He smiled, more cheerful than before, and gave her one on the lips.

"How do you think of this Lucy?" Melina asked from above on the branch and I looked up to see her handing down a chain of flowers and leaves that she had weaved together.

"A fine combination, what's it for this time?" I asked curiously, admiring how she found joy in weaving these things together for certain events.

"It has a combination of some strong smelling plants; it might attract the Stag for that hunt you four are planning on." She explained then looked beside her to find Peter asleep and smiled softly.

"Hey Evey, pass me that rock over there." Edmund said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Edmund, just what exactly _are _you going to do?" Evelyn asked inquiringly as she handed it over.

"Just watch."

"Don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry, darling, I won't." Edmund said, as he threw the rock that slammed right in the middle of the bark right between both their heads. Peter woke up with a startled scream and fell off, as did Melina who had been startled out of her concentration on the plant chain.

"Wow, I didn't know how much damage a rock could do." Edmund said laughing as he turned to Evelyn. She just stood there with a look of utter disbelief on her face, and her mouth in an 'o'.

"Hello, Evey? Eveeyyyy..."

"Edmund Pevensie, I don't believe you had the nerve to…" she began in a deadly serious voice.

"I love you too Evelyn, see you all later!" Edmund said in quick panic before running towards the castle doors with Evelyn right at his heels. Susan and I were shaking in laughter as we watched Edmund 'run for his life' in panic, before turning back to the sounds of Peter and Melina groaning as they sat up.

"Crazy Edmund." Peter grumbled under their breath

"Oh, do brighten up my dear. It's too beautiful today to be down hearted." Melina said as she helped Peter to stand up, receiving a bright smile.

"But no matter what the day is like there will still be business to attend to. I'd best be going now; I have a scheduled meeting with the Galmanian lord. I'll meet with you later, good day!" Susan called as she left to the castle.

"We'd best be getting along too, Oreius is waiting and that tournament in Archenland is not far from now." Peter said as he grabbed his sword that lay under the tree.

"And it is best if we both stayed in practice, even though I won't be in the tournament. No matter, we'll see you later Lucy!" Melina called, before she began to run away from Peter in laughter as they chased their way to the training arena. The sun beaded down upon the land, the laughter and love aerating all around.

It looks like I won't be able to be getting much of any nap, but that didn't matter, for I just couldn't close my eyes, not right now, when I was wide awake in that blissful and lovely moment. My family…the love is too beautiful to take it all in. I don't think there could be anything in the world that is able to tear us apart, I thought as I walked over to the Cair and join everyone later inside.

* * *

Evelyn's POV:

"What do you mean gone?" I yelled desperately at the hunting party before me. This couldn't be true.

"We waited for hours and searched everywhere. But I'm afraid that they hadn't left a trace, your majesty. The only things that we did find we're these hanging on the branches." A centaur said gravely, holding up the four crowns that belonged to the lost Kings and Queens. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I just stared at the crowns in disbelief. They had to be out there somewhere. He had to be safe. He promised he would!

"Send for the search parties. Search every inch of Narnia, leave no place untraced. If it comes until the point where we have to go to the Wild Woods of the West, then do so. They must be found!" I declared, giving the order to Oreius.

"Yes, your majesty." He said and galloped of to do his request.

"Search for Queen Melina and tell her to come to me straight away, and that it's urgent." I ordered to the castle messenger. The robin flew off right away to give the message.

I walked up to the crowns that still rested in the centaur's hand. Picking up the silver one that once sat on top of my husband's head, I finally let the tears fall as I held on to it.

"Oh Edmund, please be safe. Make sure that they're all safe, Aslan." I said hugging the crown to my chest, ignoring the hard pricking.

Placing the crowns on the floor in front of the thrones, the hunting party left to give me time to myself. I sat on my throne, for my legs suddenly felt heavy from grief. They just had to be somewhere!

A few minutes later, the doors flung open and in came Melina. Worry was edged all over her face as she quickly rushed over.

"Evelyn! What happened? What's going on?" she said urgently.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" I yelled out, for Melina to hear, for Narnia to hear, for Aslan to hear. This isn't what was supposed to happen!

"What isn't supposed to be like this? Evelyn, what is going on?" Melina said with fear and worry edging into her voice.

"They're missing." I said, tears making it harder to say now.

"What do you mean missing? Who?" she asked in disbelief. She knew who I meant, just doesn't want to believe it.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't answer her. I just motioned to the crowns and the possessions that had been left on their saddles. I looked at her, and she just stared at them, falling to her knees from the weight of grief.

"Melina?" I encouraged myself to say.

"The search parties?" she asked as she stood back up to walk to our thrones.

"I sent for them already, but they already said they searched for days before coming here." I told her. She just shook her head helplessly, picking up the golden crown and falling onto her own throne. We sat there for hours, hoping, praying, that our loved ones would come back safely.

* * *

Melina's POV:

"Melina?" I heard Mary ask as she carefully stepped in. I continued to stare out to the kingdom from the balcony in our room. I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder, but it wasn't the hand I wished it to be.

"Evelyn told me what happened. I miss them too." She said, trying her best to reassure me.

"How could this happen?" I asked in barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the search parties will find them. Aslan wouldn't allow them to be in dreadful danger. He'd be with them." She said with courage.

"I hope your right." I replied, tears beginning to form again. I let out a chocking sob, and motioned for my sister to move away. She did and closed the door with a soft click.

"Oh Peter, please come home, please. Aslan, watch over them." I said with tears falling freely as I bent over the balcony.

* * *

Mary's POV:

This was too much. How long were they going to stay missing? It's already been days without a trace, and Melina and Evelyn are more depressed than before. Where in Narnia could they be? Unless, are they even in Narnia any more?

They go to hunt the White Stag and then their horses and hunting party come back without them, putting worry in everyone's hearts.

Something sounded familiar about that. Like a long lost memory. I remember seeing four grown people, Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund to be exact, staring up at a lamp post in the middle of a forest. Suddenly flashes of four younger versions of them lying on a floor in front of some sort of wardrobe sprang into mind. I remember seeing a younger Melina grumbling about how it's not fair and tears form in her eyes as she saw this. It was pure oddity for me to remember such images, none of it making any sense. Where did such a memory come from?

I didn't know where I was going, but I trusted my feet to take me to the answer. I stopped in front of the doors to the guest bedroom, not being occupied right now. I stepped in, and saw three beds, remembering how long ago, before Melina and Evelyn got married, that we had slept, or at least tried, to sleep here. I walked up to the wardrobe that had once belonged to Melina, opening the doors. I still don't have any idea why I'm doing this.

Searching deeply in, I found something that must have been the reason I was here. An old, thick, large book lay on the bottom of the wardrobe. I took it out, blew the dust, and looked at the title. It was still well preserved from the dark. I widened my eyes in confusion and surprise at the gold colored printing, which read _The Chronicles of Narnia._

Flipping through the thick book, I came across some pages that answered all the questions. Reading them thoroughly, little bits of lost memory came flooding back to me. When I finished, I ran to Melina's room with the book tightly in my hand.

"Melina, I have to tell you something!" I said knocking on her door hurriedly. I heard her footsteps quickly come to the door and opened it quickly. Her face showed hope rising in every corner, and I now felt dreadful to have to tell her more bad news.

"What is it? Are they found? Are they all right? What?" she asked hopefully.

"No news from the parties yet, but I do." I said. Her face fell gravely.

"Come in." she said softly and sadly, gesturing me in.

I showed her the book and flipped it to the page that talked of the hunt of the White Stag. Her eyes widened and as she read more, tears were flooding her eyes, and these tears were worse than the ones she shed for the last few days. She was shaking her head, not wanting to believe what ever it said.

"I have to tell Evelyn." She said hurriedly and left the room with her dress sweeping the floor behind her.

* * *

Melina's POV:

"Evelyn!" I called to her. She was with the search parties, giving orders to search different areas.

"Evelyn, stop! It's no use!" I called to her, everyone turning there heads towards me with a questioning look, "Stop all the searching parties, we are not going to look for them any more. It has ended." I ordered the faun who was the leader of this one party. Both Evelyn and the Narnians stared at me in disbelief.

"Melina, are you insane! What are you doing? Our husbands, our sister in laws! They're out there somewhere! We have to find them! They could be in danger! Lost! Who knows what!" she yelled, looking desperately worried at me as if I had lost my mind in all the pain and grief. The faun looked from Evelyn to me, wondering what was going on and which queen to listen to.

"Evelyn, they're safe, but just not in this world any more." I said to her, and she stared at me in a disbelief horror.

"Are you saying they're dead?" she questioned almost accusingly.

"No, I'm not saying they're dead. They've gone back, to the other side of the wardrobe. To another world. Don't you remember?" I told her trying to calm her down, but the truth was stabbing me that we may not have a chance to see them again, tears flowing down my face.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean in another world? On the other side of the wardrobe? I don't remember anything like this at all! Are you sure you're feeling ok?" she asked me with concern in her face.

"Evelyn, I have to speak to you alone about this." I told her, then turning to the subjects, "You may leave now, but there shall be no more search parties,"

"Melina…" Evelyn tried interrupting, but I put my hand up to silence her.

"But do not worry of our beloved lost Kings and Queens. They are well and alive, I can assure you. It is just as Aslan had meant. Leave now." I commanded, and they left us alone in the throne room without question. I turned to Evelyn who gave me a blank stare, confusion and concern in her eyes. I motioned to our thrones, and we sat, turning around slightly to look at each other.

"Here, read this part. See if you remember." I said to her gently, handing the book open to the page to her. Her face showed confusion, but as she studied the pages more, she looked as if all those memories, of all our past, came flooding back to her, realization hitting her, that long ago teenager she had been reflecting in her past. She looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"So, you mean…" she trailed off.

"They're back on planet Earth. They will be gone from Narnia for 1300 years, the Telmarines will invade, and Cair Paravel will fall… yes, all that is going to happen. And there's nothing we could do about it now." I replied gravely, "And, I don't know if we'll ever see Peter, Edmund, Lucy or Susan again." Saying their names was hard. We haven't been able to say it out loud for days now.

"So this is what Aslan meant. All those years ago, sadness is yet to come, and it is all in the matter of Love… We had forgotten all about it during the time between, but now…" Evelyn began, but just couldn't have the courage to say any more.

A strangled sob escaped our mouths, crying and weeping as we held on to each other for support. Nothing like this had happened before during all these years, we were always reunited in the end. But this time, we don't know if there will be any happy family ending. A silence fell over us, and we sat there silently remembering what is now the past. We fought giants and Calormen, sailed over seas and escaped pirate camps. Destroyed a Witch and her remaining followers. We were able to heal from any wounds or sickness, and it was rewarding to see a free and peaceful Narnia. But this pain was remaining, and Narnia would change.

"So, what do we do know? What's going to happen?" Evelyn asked as she broke the silence. I looked back at her, a new determination has been planted in my mind the second she said those words.

"The Golden Age has ended, and Narnia will change and never be the same again. But that doesn't mean we can't preserve the memories of those beloved golden times. We'll have the secret hide out chamber turn into the Treasure Chamber and Aslans How shall be built, all memories will be kept in these places. And we have to prepare the Narnians for the future." I told her. It pained me greatly to think about this, let alone talk of it.

"You're right. We can't just sit around and cry. We have to help our country now. But I'll never forget him." She said. The last part she whispered more to herself.

"Neither will I forget him. But let us now be strong and try to have faith. We must complete our duty and do our purpose before the invasion. There isn't anything else we could do." I told her. If only there was something we could do about it, but some things were just out of our hands.

* * *

Evelyn's POV:

The next few days were busy hustling and going about. The order was given to build the How around the Stone Table at Beruna. Melina had some dwarfs to model up sculptures of the four and even of us for the treasure chamber. I collected all of the important possessions of Edmund and mines, while Melina got all of Peter's and hers. We didn't forget to get some old shirts and dresses from long ago when we were younger and smaller, remembering that they were going to de-age, and with hope we will be there as well with them. We both helped Mary to collect all of Susan's, Lucy's and hers as well.

The halls were cleared out with all the most precious things being put for safe keeping in the chambers. The How was going in perfect progress in construction when Mary went to go check on it. It was clear that every Narnian in the kingdom was confused about the odd behavior and orders we were giving, some where even worried about what was going to happen because it looked like we were getting prepared for something big. Which, we were. Hard times were in front of us, and I didn't know if we are prepared for them.

Weeks had passed now. Rumors from the mermaids and sea birds have started to reach the Narnian lands and of the Cair, speaking of Telmarine army boats making their way to our direction. Worry washed over the Narnians as this rumor became more evident and true, seeing to that several mermaids and the griffins that flew over or swam by had gone missing, or even found dead.

The How was at last completed. Painters had gone in to record the history of all our records of when we ruled together to form the Golden Age. The Treasure Chamber had been sealed up so that should an attack come, it wouldn't fall and reveal within it. Only the royal family and some of the closets and most trusted Narnians would know of its hiding location.

We were now running through the woods, away from the war and battling going on at Cair Paravel. After what seemed like forever in all this misery, we finally came to a hill and saw the golden figure of Aslan waiting patiently. A small bubble of joy rippled through for it had been years since we last met with the great Lion. But the fact that this would be our parting from both him and Narnia and that this was a grievous meeting lowered my spirits deeply.

As we came closer, I could already from here see the sorrow and love reflect through his golden eyes. But no matter the situation, his head was still held high with pride and he smiled at us in soft greetings.

"Oh, Aslan!" Melina cried suddenly and burst into tears as she enveloped herself into his thick mane. The many things we were walking away from must have triggered some memories of long ago and thoughts through our hike in the woods. So many thoughts were going through my head in seconds and I felt my eyes begin to water too; just I'm not sure which thoughts triggered the tears. All I could do without falling apart was join them in the warmth of the hug and felt a small impact of Mary joining in; one of his front paws wrapping around the three of us.

"My dears, these have been tough times, but I'm proud on how you had faced your grief and did your duties as the queens, and lady, you are." Aslan said, a purr, almost a growl, echoing in his throat.

"But Aslan, would we ever return? Would we ever be with our beloved family again?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"My daughters, this is your home, and you share a deep love with them. There will always be a time and place for you all to be together for your heart's contempt. But I cannot tell you when nor how nor where, for only time could answer the questions of the future." He said with a lighter tone to his voice.

"But Narnia is falling, and he, they, left without even knowing what is going on or what would ever be happening. Was there no way to stop this?" Melina asked in almost anguish, having taken everything so much harder.

"We could never know what could have happened. The past is in the past and destiny cannot be questioned. It couldn't have been stopped, and you are not to blame, dear one."

Melina shook her head against his fur in understanding, letting the words in as he let us stay in silence for a while.

"Now, it is time for us to be going our paths. Come, I will lead you to the way back." Aslan said gravely as he got up and started walking in the direction deeper into the trees. We followed and found that he had stopped by a small stream, and in the short distance the Lamp Post could be seen down the small rushing water. The place seemed quiet familiar, but how I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Here, walk through these trees and we shall part. But we will meet again, and remember what I told you. Farewell, Daughters of Eve." Aslan said as we began to walk through the thicket. I looked back as I walked further in, seeing Aslan's sad but still warming smile as Narnia and he dissolved to nothing and in front of my eyes stood a twentieth century super mall store, with no one at my side but a few shopping bags.

I have no reminders of my home or of them with me besides the memories Melina, Mary and I share.

That is what I thought until I felt it still there, the jeweled ring and wedding band still on my finger.

**

* * *

**

**This is officially the end of our first story,** **In Another World****. We want to give a big Thank You to EVERYONE who reviewed, favored, and alerted! You all helped us with the encouragement to keep us writing! **

**THERE WILL BE COMPANION PIECES/SEQUEL! SO NO NEED TO PANIC! To those who might start fretting and begging for something that will be coming, ok nomalar? ;) Don't worry; we won't leave you all hanging on the cliff there. We're getting the rope for you, so just hang on because it may take a while. But we'll try to start the next story as soon as possible. **

**Once again, thank you for reading and please do review. **

**So just another quick clear up, stories that happened during the Golden Age with our Narnian friends here will be coming up first, and then we'll get to a sequel that takes place right after this epilogue. **

**That's all there is to say for now, so have a good day and as always, HAPPY READING! :D (And reviewing, hehe) **

***NarniaQueen shaking head* some things just don't get old. So the humor will be coming back! I know the past three chapters have been more emotional and sorry about that, but that's how life is, I guess. **


End file.
